La prophétie de l'Equilibre
by Fustella
Summary: Un drôle de rêve boulverse Kagome. Qui estelle réellement? Et Kikyô? Et Inuyasha et les autres qui ont disparu! Le Jour est proche...
1. Cauchemar

_Hello! Me voici à éditer sur ma fic sur Inuyasha! Je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps, aussi ne concerne-t-elle que les tomes 1 à 16. Et comme de juste, rien ne m'appartient, sauf les personnages que vous ne connaîtriez pas et l'histoire présente. _

_Bonne lecture!_

Fustella

_** La prophétie de l'Equilibre**_

Info : _en italique, ce sont les pensées des différents persos_

CHAPITRE I : CAUCHEMAR…

La nuit…L'arbre sacré veillait sur le temple Higurashi, à Tokyo…Tout dormait…ou presque…Dans une chambre du bâtiment principal une jeune fille veillait encore…Penchée sur son bureau, elle dessinait…Ses yeux bruns étaient brillants de fatigue et ses paupières se fermaient par intermittence…Elle ne voulait pas dormir, non, elle avait bien trop peur…Elle ne voulait pas que son cauchemar revienne la hanter de nouveau…Depuis trois jours qu'elle avait franchi le puits magique pour revenir passer quelques jours chez elle, elle ne pouvait plus dormir…Ce cauchemar… Même éveillée, elle tremblait à son souvenir…Mais hélas ces quelques jours de veille eurent raison de son esprit…et elle sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de ses peurs les plus profondes…

Kagome était à l'époque Sengoku, sous l'arbre sacré, avec tous ses amis, et la perle était là, complète, dans sa main… Au moment où elle tendit la main vers Inuyasha pour lui remettre la perle de Shikon, celle-ci s'illumina et la miko se sentit partir en arrière, tombant dans un puits sans fin sous les yeux ironiques de ses amis…Sa chute était vertigineuse mais interminable…et peu à peu des phrases lui parvenaient aux oreilles…des phrases qui la blessèrent plus encore que toutes les flèches du monde…et l'atteignirent au cœur…

« Elle est faible… »

_Qui…qui parle ?_

« Cette fille n'est qu'un objet pour détecter la perle…. »

_C'est donc tout ce que je suis ?_

« Reste là, tu ne peux rien faire… »

_Non, non, je sais que suis capable de faire quelque chose !_

« Tu es inconsciente, tu aurais pu mourir ! »

_Tu mets ta vie en danger pour moi…je suis donc si stupide que je mets tout le monde en danger ?_

« Si elle ne promenait pas avec la perle, elle ne serait pas en danger… »

…_Et personne n'aurait à veiller sur moi…Inuyasha…_

« Il ne peut exister qu'une seule Kikyô en ce monde… »

_Peut-être a-t-elle raison….deux corps, une même âme…_

« Tu es nulle ! »

_Il a sans doute raison…je ne suis bonne à rien…_

« Va-t'en, je me débrouillerai mieux si tu pars ! »

_Je suis une gêne pour les autres…_

« Tu es Kagome, tu n'es pas Kikyô ! »

_C'est vrai…Et c'est elle qui est meilleure que moi…_

« Tu es mon double… »

Juste un double… 

A ce moment un flash l'aveugla et elle se retrouva au-dessus d'une plaine embrasée par un incendie…La bataille faisait rage en dessous d'elle…Naraku et sa clique combattaient contre Inuyasha et ses amis…Soudain, elle se vit, elle…Elle tirait une flèche vers Naraku….mais manqua son but…et c'est Kohaku qui se la prit en plein cœur devant les yeux horrifiés de Sango…

_Je ne suis pas un maître en tir à l'arc, comme Kikyô…je vise très mal…et je pourrais causer des catastrophes…oh! mon dieu, non…non, pas ça…je ne suis pas un assassin…_

Mais son cauchemar continuait…Distraite par ce qu'elle venait de faire, son image se fit attaquer par Naraku…mais Inuyasha s'interposa…et se prit le coup en plein cœur…

_Oh, mon dieu, non…pas ça, pitié, non…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN ! Je…Je…Je pourrais…causer sa perte… par mon inconscience…Et c'est ce qui arrivera si je reste à ses cotés…_

Elle se vit en train de combattre Naraku mais de nouveau son intervention fut fatale…Shippo, en voulant la suivre pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits…fut prit au piège de flammes qui le tuèrent…Et sur le coup de la colère Miroku fit usage de son trou noir…et se fit tuer par le poison des insectes de Naraku…

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

- Pour te montrer ce qui se passera si tu restes avec lui…

_Kikyô ?_

- Si tu reste à leurs côtés, ils mourront…Tu n'es même pas capable de te protéger, alors, tu les mets en danger…Tu n'es ni miko, ni guerrière, tu n'es rien qu'une gêne ! Une gêne, tu entends ?

_Elle a raison…D'habitude, je me réveille ici mais…Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller ?_

- Parce que tu sais que tu n'es rien, rien du tout ! Juste un réceptacle pour mon âme !

_Non…non, ce n'est pas vrai…_

- Prends ceci…Et si tu as encore un peu de courage et de loyauté envers eux, rends-moi ce qui m'appartient !

Et devant les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille le Tessaïga apparut devant elle…Et lorsqu'elle murmura le nom de l'arme, celle-ci vint se loger dans sa main et elle reprit sa chute vertigineuse…

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur le visage de la jeune miko qui continuait à tomber à la même vitesse…

_Je n'en peux plus…Après tout Kikyô a les mêmes pouvoirs que les miens…Et elle est bien plus douée que moi…Peut-être devrais-je tout abandonner…Lui donner mon âme et mourir…Elle est bien plus à même que moi de vaincre Naraku…_

Kagome serra plus fort l'arme de celui qu'elle aimait dans sa main, oubliant même qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve…Et présenta la lame à son cœur…

**Kagome ! Arrête !**

Une puissante lumière aveugla la jeune fille qui cessa son geste désespéré…Et, peu à peu, de la lumière se détacha l'ombre d'une jeune femme…une miko…Une miko que Kagome ne connaissait que trop bien…

_Ki…Kikyô ?_

- Oui, c'est moi…J'ai enfin réussi à atteindre ton esprit…

_Pourquoi ? Que fais-tu là ?_

- Je suis venue t'empêcher de commettre une effroyable bêtise…Et, à ce que je vois, c'était moins une ! Non mais, tu te rends **_compte_** de ce que tu allais faire ?

Kagome baissa la tête sans répondre…Oui, elle se rendait compte…Kikyô ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle devait le faire ?

_Pour le bien de tous…_

- Ne dis pas de stupidités ! C'est VIVANTE que tu leur seras utile !

_Non, je ne suis bonne à rien…_

- Vraiment ? Alors tu as la mémoire bien courte, ma chère Kagome…N'aurais –tu pas oublié tous ceux que tu as sauvés ? Chaque fois que ta seule présence a conduit à la victoire ?

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

Kikyô soupira puis, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage…Kagome n'en revenait pas….C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la miko sourire….Et sa physionomie en était transformée…elle semblait si sereine…La jeune femme leva la main et devant les yeux de la jeune fille du futur défila par flash son existence à l'ère Sengoku…Chaque fois que par ses flèches, ses pouvoirs ou ses idées elle sauva quelqu'un…Chaque fois que ses paroles apaisaient Inuyasha, Miroku ou Sango….Chaque fois qu'elle faisait entendre raison à des ennemis ou même des amis…Chaque fois qu'Inuyasha reprenait courage grâce à elle…Et tant d'autres moments…

- Je ne pense pas que dans ces moments-là tu étais inutile, bien au contraire, Kagome…Tu es une miko…une miko bien plus puissante que moi…et puis, moi…moi, je suis juste une morte en sursis…

_Mais tu viens de dire… _

- Ce n'était pas moi…Juste une illusion, un rêve…Tout ce que tu as vu et entendu étaient illusions…

_Mais ces paroles…Elles étaient réelles Kikyô…On me les a déjà dites…_

- Mais tous ces mots ont été prononcés dans un moment de colère ou de désespoir, parfois même pour te protéger…

_Pourquoi tentes-tu de me faire changer d'avis, Kikyô ? Tu me détestes et, en plus, ma mort signifiera ton retour à la vie…_

- Et quelle vie ? Ce monde n'est plus le mien, je n'ai plus ma place ici-bas…Je vis seulement pour me venger de celui qui causa ma perte et celle de l'homme que j'aimais…Je t'ai détestée, c'est vrai…Je t'ai détestée parce que tu étais à ses côtés, que ma place d'autrefois, c'était toi qui l'occupais…Je t'en ai voulu d'autant plus qu'Inuyasha voulait que je te rende ton âme, signifiant ma mort…

_Il t'a…demandé de mourir… ?_

- Oui, pour te faire revenir à toi…Moi qui ignorais la vérité sur Naraku, moi qui venait à peine de me réveiller d'un trépas de 50 ans, j'ai reçu à ces mots comme un couteau en plein cœur…Et pour couronner le tout, ma propre sœur prenait ta défense et t'avait remis la perle dont j'étais la protectrice…

_Kikyô ? Tu pleures ?_

Des larmes coulaient en effet sur les joues de la jeune miko, larmes de rage…mais aussi de repentir…Larmes de désespoir, larmes d'une miko qui trop longtemps avait dû se contenir, enfermer en son cœur ses sentiments pour continuer à protéger sur le village et sur la perle…

_Kikyô…tu as beaucoup souffert…n'est-ce pas ?_

- Oui…j'en ai souffert…Et je m'obligeais à croire que tu n'étais rien, qu'Inuyasha me reviendrait et que nous pourrions vivre ensemble, une fois que j'aurais récupéré mon âme…Mais toi…Tu prenais de plus en plus de place dans son cœur…

_Je…Je suis désolée…_

- Non, c'est à moi à l'être ! Quand je pense que, jalouse, j'ai voulu te tuer ! Je suis sincèrement désolée !

Kagome ne savait que faire devant cette femme qui lui criait son pardon, sanglotant derrière ses paumes qui cachaient son visage d'ordinaire si stoïque et impassible…et soudain si déchiré, si empli de tout son désespoir…Comme les mots ne pouvaient calmer cette douleur-là, la jeune fille du futur prit celle du passé dans ses bras pour la calmer…Et doucement les pleurs de la miko se calmèrent au contact de sa réincarnation…Elle se sourirent et Kikyô reprit ses explications…

- Tu sais, Kagome…Je pense que, en réalité, j'étais jalouse de toi, je t'enviais…

_?Pour...pourquoi ?_

- Ta facilité à apaiser les âmes, à accepter les démons comme amis au même titre que les humains…Tu as dès le début eu une confiance sans borne en Inuyasha…Et ça a vite été réciproque…Et c'est ça qui nous manquait, autrefois…C'est notre peu de confiance en l'autre qui causa notre perte…Notre trépas…Tu le transformes peu à peu, tu as réussi à faire ce que moi je n'ai pas pu réaliser…Et c'est pour ça que je suis persuadée que tu es la seule à pouvoir le rendre vraiment heureux…

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?_

- Naraku a plus souvent que tu ne le crois voulu user du même stratagème sur toi…mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné…Même lorsqu'il t'a fait nous voir ensemble, il n'a jamais pu avoir une quelconque emprise sur toi…du moins…jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

- Kagome, ces cauchemars…depuis quand les as-tu ?

_De…Depuis notre dernier combat…_

- Et tu ne te souviens de rien de spécial ?

_S…Si…La présence de Naraku…Et puis…Derrière moi…Deux yeux immenses…Puis c'est le trou noir…Mes souvenirs reprennent au moment où Shippo m'a sauté dessus en criant de joie parce que le démon avait été vaincu et six fragments de la perle retrouvés…Kikyô, tu crois que… ?_

- Je crains bien que oui…Tu as été hypnotisée pour que tes plus grandes craintes remontent à la surface…Si je n'étais pas intervenue, tu ne serais plus de ce monde…

_…Le salaud ! Je te remercie, Kikyô…Sans toi…mais comment as-tu fait pour… ?_

- Plus tard, mes forces s'épuisent et il te faut encore te réveiller !

Kagome acquiesça et, fermant les yeux, elle leva le Tessaïga au-dessus de sa tête…et invoqua sa puissance pour sortir de ce cauchemar…

- Kagome…Kagome, réveille-toi …

- hmm...

Kagome s'étira en baillant et, au souvenir de son cauchemar, ouvrit de grands yeux…Elle était étendue sur son lit, une jeune femme souriante la regardait, une jeune miko au regard amusé par une telle réaction de la part de la jeune lycéenne qui ouvrit de grands yeux en la reconnaissant…

- K…Kikyô ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ben, tu le vois bien, je te réveille…

- Tu fais dans l'humour, maintenant ?

Kikyô fit une petite grimace amusée qui les fit toutes deux éclater d'un immense éclat de rire…A ce bruit, la famille de Kagome accourut…pour voir les deux jeunes femmes, les larmes aux yeux, tenter de reprendre contenance…Comme d'habitude, ce fut Kikyô qui y parvint la première…

- Eh bien, c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je ris à ce point ! Et même que je ris tout court ! Bonjour, Madame, Messieurs….Désolée de vous avoir réveillés…

- Si tu veux mon avis, ça te va beaucoup mieux que ton air froid habituel ! Bonjour tout le monde !

- Kagome…Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Qui est cette jeune fille ?

- Maman, laisse-moi te présenter la grande Kikyô, la plus puissante miko que je connaisse… Elle vient de l'ère Sengoku…Kikyô, voici mon petit frère Sôta, ma mère et mon grand-père…

- Ravie de vous rencontrer…

- Elle te ressemble, grande sœur….

Les deux miko s'entre-regardèrent un instant…et éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, sous les regards surpris de la famille Higurashi.

- J…J'ai dis une bêtise ?

- Non, p'tit frère, c'est juste que t'es pas le premier à nous le faire remarquer…

- Ah bon….Alors elle vient aussi de l'autre époque ? Chouette…Mais comment elle a fait pour venir ici ?

- Figure-toi que j'aimerai bien le savoir….

La mère de Kagome intervint alors, ravie de rencontrer une miko de l'autre époque…

- Bon, mesdemoiselles, il me semble que, vu que nous sommes tous éveillés, les explications seront de mise devant le petit-déjeuner !

Tandis que sa famille allait préparer le petit-déjeuner, Kagome attira Kikyô à la salle de bain car elle prévoyait un départ dans peu de temps et voulait s'habiller avant de descendre, juste au cas où….Son sac bouclé, Kikyô et elle lavées, la jeune fille du futur et son incarnation précédente rejoignirent les autres dans la cuisine…

- Ah, voilà nos deux demoiselles…

- Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps, maman, mais j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de faire couler un bain pour notre invitée…

- Et ? Son avis ?

- Je dois dire que je suis complètement dépassée…L'eau qui vient comme ça, à la température que l'on veut, c'est prodigieux !

Kikyô avait l'air à ce point perdue dans cet univers que Kagome ne put s'empêcher de sourire…C'est vrai que tout ça semblait surnaturel à côté de l'autre époque…Mais il y avait aussi le fait que la sœur de Kaede semblait avoir changé, être plus ouverte, vivant sans se soucier de son devoir depuis qu'elle était intervenue dans son si elle n'était pas une condamnée, une morte en sursis…Et ça, la jeune lycéenne en était ravie, d'autant plus que ses liens avec elle s'étaient affermis d'un coup et que celle qui il y a quelques jours à peine la considérait comme sa rivale était devenue une amie véritable, à son plus grand plaisir…mais, une fois attablée, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres…

- Comment as-tu réussi à traverser le puits ? D'ordinaire, seuls Inuyasha et moi en avons le pouvoir…

- C'est pourtant simple, il m'a suffit d'user de mes pouvoirs mais surtout de notre lien à toutes les deux…Je n'ai eu qu'à y penser assez fort en sautant, et me voilà…

- De quel lien parlez-vous, Kikyô ?

- Vous ne saviez pas ? Kagome ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

- Je ne pense pas leur en avoir jamais touché un mot…Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas en parler…En fait, grand-père, je suis la…comment dire…réincarnation de Kikyô….

L'air ahuri de son grand-père fit sourire Kagome. Sôta et Mme Higurashi, eux, n'en éprouvèrent aucune surprise…

- Je comprends mieux votre ressemblance…

- Moi aussi. Mais, Kikyô, pourquoi t'es venue ?

Cette fois, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et Kikyô put déceler dans les yeux de sa réincarnation la même interrogation muette, mélangée à de l'inquiétude…

- Le lien qui m'a permis de venir ici m'a avertie que Kagome avait un problème…et que son esprit était attaqué…

- Deux corps, une même âme…

- Exactement, Kagome…

- Je comprends mieux comment tu as réussi à avoir accès à mon esprit…je te dois une fière chandelle, Kikyô…Encore merci…

La jeune miko du passé se contenta de sourire sous les regards étonnés des membres de la famille Higurashi qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elles se signifiaient par là…Une fois le repas terminé, Kagome décida de retourner à l'ère Sengokû avec Kikyô. Mais au moment où elle entrait dans sa chambre pour prendre son habituel sac jaune, elle se figea…Sur le lit, au milieu des couvertures, dépassait le Tessaïga dans son fourreau…

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre! Alors?


	2. Alliances

CHAPITRE II : Alliances

Kagome et Kikyô, assises dans la hutte de Kaede, n'arrivaient pas à assimiler les informations reçues de la vieille femme… Arrivées toutes deux le matin même avec le Tessaïga, elles avaient appris qu'Inuyasha et ses compagnons avaient quitté le village depuis deux jours, pour aller dieu seul sait où…Et que tout le monde les croyait toutes deux depuis deux jours aux mains de Naraku…

- Aaaaah, j'y comprends rien de rien !

- Il y a deux jours, le lendemain de ton départ, Inuyasha a senti votre présence à toutes les deux près du puits …Il y est allé et a assisté, impuissant, à votre enlèvement par Naraku…

- Autrement dit, Naraku lui a fait voir une illusion…

- Mais, Kikyô, s'il est à la poursuite de Naraku, comment le sabre m'est-il parvenu ?

- Ça…

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous…

- Kagome, tu vois ce que nous devons faire ?

- Oh que oui, nous partons de suite !

- Alors, je vais te remettre ceci…

Kaede déposa dans les mains de la jeune fille une perle noire qui brillait d'un étrange éclat…Kikyô ne comprit pas en quoi elle pouvait les aider, tout comme elle ignora pourquoi Kagome était tellement troublée par cet objet…

- Voilà deux jours qu'elle brille étrangement…Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'aies avec toi…

- Ne vous en fait pas, j'en prendrais soin…

Et les deux miko partirent avec armes et bagages sur les traces de leurs amis. En les voyant ainsi partir toutes deux, Kaede ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était vraiment surprenant de voir combien elles semblaient unies maintenant, combien elles se comprenaient d'un mot, d'un regard…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a changé ainsi, ma sœur…ni ce qui vous a fait vous unir toutes deux face au péril, mais j'en suis vraiment ravie…Kagome a réussi l'impossible, ce que tous croyaient seulement possible par ta mort ou celle d'Inuyasha…Tu es libérée de ta rancune, de ta haine…et c'est mieux comme ça. Bonne chance à vous deux.

Les deux jeunes miko marchaient depuis plusieurs heures quand un bruit de chute dans l'eau et des cris les firent sursauter. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit et arrivèrent près d'une chute d'eau assez rapide. Une petite fille se débattait en appelant à l'aide dans les remous au bas de la chute. Elle était enchevêtrée dans des algues de rivière et ne parvenait pas rejoindre le bord. Kagome n'hésita pas une seule seconde et, se débarrassant de son sac et de ses chaussures en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle plongea dans la rivière bouillonnante devant les yeux inquiets de sa nouvelle amie. Celle-ci chercha une serviette dans le sac tandis que Kagome nageait avec force en direction de la fillette qui avait presque perdu connaissance et avait avalé plusieurs fois la tasse…Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle plongea et arracha les plantes qui emprisonnaient l'enfant puis, la prenant dans ses bras, la ramena vers la berge où elle la déposa, à bout de souffle. Kikyô accourut aussitôt pour l'aider à mettre pied sur le bord de l'eau. Mais Kagome lui dit de s'occuper de la petite, évanouie dans l'herbe. Et tandis que les deux jeunes femmes tentaient de la faire revenir à elle, des cris retentirent près d'elles.

- RIIIIIIIIN ! RIIIIIN ! Tout va bien ? Où es-tu ?

A cette voix, Kagome sursauta et tourna son regard vers les fourrés d'où venait d'apparaître le démon- grenouille qui accompagnait toujours Sesshoumaru. Jaken les regarda avec surprise alors que la fillette commençait enfin à tousser et à cracher, prouvant par là qu'elle était en vie. Kagome commença alors à l'essuyer mais Jaken arriva en courant vers l'enfant…

- RIN ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Touss touss… Rin va bien…touss…Jaken-sama…touss touss…

- Ah, je suis content !

- Jaken, que fais-tu là ? Qui est cette enfant (1) ?

Kagome semblait surprise de le voir s'inquiéter d'une humaine, d'autant que Sesshoumaru n'avait pas l'habitude d'accepter des humains à ses côtés…Le démon ne savait pas s'il devait répondre à cette humaine qui était toujours aux côtés du frère de son maître…Mais elle avait sauvé Rin, pourquoi ? A contre-cœur il décida de la remercier pour ce geste…

- Elle s'appelle Rin et…

- JAKEN ! RIN ! Où êtes-vous?

- Aïe, Sesshoumaru-sama est de retour….

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, le seigneur démon apparut à son tour et resta interdit devant la scène qui avait lieu devant ses yeux de glace, ne montrant cependant aucune émotion, juste un haussement de sourcil…Il voyait Rin, trempée de la tête aux pieds, tremblante de froid dans son kimono mouillé, toussant et crachant dans les bras de cette humaine qui accompagnait toujours son bâtard de demi-frère et qui essuyait vigoureusement la petite fille avec une serviette tandis que la miko à demi-morte qui lui ressemblait tant préparait une boisson chaude sur les conseils de sa compagne. Et au milieu d'elles, son serviteur tremblant de peur à la pensée de devoir s'expliquer avec son maître…Mais Sesshoumaru avait compris la situation en un seul coup d'œil…Et Jaken reçut une immense gifle qui l'envoya contre un arbre quelques mètres plus loin…

- Sesshoumaru-sama, ne soyez pas fâché contre Jaken-sama…C'est Rin qui est tombée à l'eau en cueillant des fleurs…

- Il n'empêche qu'il est responsable de toi…et qu'il aurait dû t'empêcher de tomber…

Sesshoumaru n'avait laissé transparaître aucune émotion dans sa phrase et s'avançait vers Kagome qui maintenant faisait boire le bouillon chaud à l'enfant.

- C'est toi qui l'as sortie de l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que je dois te remercier…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Sesshoumaru…

- Vraiment ? Et mon baka de frère, il n'est pas avec toi ?

En voyant le regard soudain assombri des deux miko, le démon comprit que quelque chose était arrivé à son frère, quelque chose de grave à en juger par leurs mines désolées…A moins qu'il ne les ait rejetées ? Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas…Il s'était rendu compte que le inuhanyo tenait étrangement beaucoup à Kagome et savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée à moins d'un événement grave…

- Sesshoumaru-sama…

- Qu'y a t'il, Rin ?

- Vous avez un frère ?

- Malheureusement oui, Rin…Ceci dit, la nuit va bientôt tomber et tu es trempée…Je propose que nous fassions un feu et que nous montions le camp ici…

- Dans ce cas, nous allons te laisser, Sesshoumaru…

- Vous ne me dérangez pas…Tu es trempée, alors restez un moment…Et puis, je voudrais savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce sale bâtard d'inuhanyo…

Les deux miko acceptèrent avec surprise et proposèrent à Rin d'aller toutes les trois se baigner dans une source d'eau chaude qui se trouvait à proximité pour se remettre de leurs émotions. La fillette accepta avec joie et suivit les deux jeunes femmes en sautillant. Sesshoumaru se tourna alors vers son serviteur…

- Qu'en penses-tu, Jaken ?

- Elles sont étranges… C'est pour tester leur réaction que vous leur avez proposé de rester, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…Elles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi, m'ont fait confiance sans hésiter alors que j'ai si souvent tenté de les tuer…Je pense qu'elles sont définitivement différentes de la majorité des humains…

Sesshoumaru et Jaken dressèrent le camp, ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes, allèrent rechercher Aun puis s'assirent dans l'herbe. Sesshoumaru, à son grand étonnement, voulait leur faire confiance, savoir ce qui était arrivé à son frère…Il continuait de méditer sur cela quand les filles revinrent de leur bain. Elles avaient les cheveux mouillés et Rin leur tenait la main en bavardant gaiement.

- Sesshoumaru-sama ! Regardez, Rin s'est lavé les cheveux avec Kagome ! ça sent bon, ne ?

- Oui, Rin sent très bon !

De contentement, la petite se serra contre Kagome qui sourit…Etrangement, ces mots lui en rappelaient d'autres…Ceux d'un Inuyasha sous sa forme humaine qui luttait contre le poison de l'araignée (2). Ce souvenir lui fit serrer son cœur une seconde mais elle reprit vite contenance et se prépara à faire le repas. Rin, intriguée, s'assit près d'elle en la bombardant de question auxquelles la jeune fille répondait toujours patiemment.

- Ah…Et c'est quoi que tu nous prépare ?

- C'est une surprise…

- Tu comptes nous empoisonner ?

- Kikyô !

- Je rigole, Kag'! ça sent super bon et j'ai hâte d'y goûter!

- Ce petit sourire en coin me dit que tu es sincère, alors….Eh, mais, une minute ! Je rêve où tu viens de m'appeler « Kag' » ?

- Tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit…

L'expression de surprise de Kagome laissa place à un immense sourire de joie et elle serra un instant son amie dans ses bras…

- Merci ! Je suis tellement contente !

- De rien, j'ai vraiment complètement changé d'avis à ton sujet, ça doit être le fait de te côtoyer…Je peux continuer à t'appeler comme ça ?

- Avec plaisir ! Mais le repas est prêt, à table !

Sesshoumaru avait assisté sans rien dire à la scène mais n'en pensait pas moins que, décidément, la compagne de son frère était pleine de joie de vivre et capable d'apaiser les cœurs les plus malheureux…Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Kikyô, mais la trouvait bien moins froide et sérieuse qu'auparavant…Et apparemment, c'était encore grâce à Kagome… Cette fille était vraiment étrange. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le plat de nouilles rapides que Rin lui présentait…

- Bon appétit, Sesshoumaru-sama !

- Merci, Rin…

Kagome les regardait tous les deux, le puissant seigneur youkai et la fragile petite fille humaine, l'un si froid et imposant, l'autre pleine de joie de vivre…La fillette se rendait-elle seulement compte de l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui ? Kagome pouvait sentir que le cœur dur et froid du grand démon fondait imperceptiblement. Oui, Sesshoumaru pouvait faire montre d'une certaine gentillesse et d'affection, même si à chaque fois elle était entourée d'une carapace de glace. Elle en était ravie, les conséquences ne pouvaient qu'en être bénéfiques…Et puis, elle espérait bien faire cesser l'idiote guerre que se menaient les deux frères. Ces pensées la menèrent tout naturellement à la pensée d'Inuyasha…Elle regarda le ciel sombre, recherchant instinctivement la lune…Elle décroissait, et Kagome craignait de ne pouvoir les rejoindre avant la nouvelle lune…Soupirant, elle termina son plat et regarda sa nouvelle amie qui se régalait de ce plat nouveau pour elle…Et son cœur se pinça…Ce plat, elle ne l'avait pas préparé par hasard…C'était celui qu'Inuyasha préférait…Au souvenir de la gourmandise du hanyo, elle laissa apparaître un léger sourire mi-tendre, mi-amusé…il les aimait tant qu'il pouvait les manger n'importe où, même devant un tas de cadavres !

- Maintenant que nous avons fini notre repas, si vous nous racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez séparées de mon stupide demi-frère ?

La voix de Sesshoumaru fit sortir la jeune miko de ses pensées et elle lui fit le récit des derniers évènements…en omettant le fait qu'elle possédait désormais le Tessaïga, non pas parce qu'elle craignait une réaction violente de sa part mais parce qu'elle voulait se servir du fait qu'à l'exception de l'ancienne miko et de sa sœur nul ne savait où se trouvait l'arme magique.

- Voilà, tu sais tout ce qu'il te faut savoir…

- Tss…Mon frère est décidément étrange…De telles réactions ne sont pas dignes du sang qui coule dans ses veines, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons de la même famille…

- Sesshoumaru n'aime pas son petit frère ? Pourquoi ?

Etrangement, le taiyoukai ne répondit rien…La question de Rin, si simple pourtant, le déstabilisait…Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien…Et puis, la manière dont elle avait prononcé ce « petit frère »…On dirait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse haïr son frère, encore moins un « petit frère »…Sesshoumaru n'avait jamais réfléchit à cela. Son frère n'était qu'un misérable hanyo, ça lui semblait normal de le détester…Il se promit d'y réfléchir, de trouver une réponse satisfaisante à la demande de Rin…et à ses propres interrogations…D'ailleurs, Kagome elle-même se posait la question, il avait vu l'interrogation pointer dans ses yeux dès leur première rencontre…Quant à Kikyô, cette question la fit sourire…Car cette question, elle se l'était déjà posée au sujet de sa rivalité avec Kagome…et la réponse fut « pour rien »…elle n'était pas responsable de l'amour que lui portait Inuyasha ni du fait qu'elle possédait la perle de Shikon…Et c'est peu après que cette réponse lui soit venue qu'elle avait senti l'attaque de Naraku, alors elle avait voulu l'aider, pour mieux la connaître et découvrir si, oui ou non, cette rivalité était justifiée…Et en pénétrant dans son esprit, elle avait compris à quel point elle était pure, pure au point d'accepter qu'Inuyasha la rejoigne, tant qu'il restait en vie et qu'il était heureux…Cette pureté d'âme, qui si souvent avait permis à l'ancienne miko d'avoir la vie sauvée par sa réincarnation, l'avait touchée, émue, au point qu'elle se sentit transformée, apaisée, et qu'une larme avait coulé…et qu'elle avait pu avoir accès à son cauchemar…

- Kagome, Kikyô…Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Tenter de retrouver nos amis et de les délivrer, s'ils sont aux mains de Naraku…

- Vous voulez vous battre ? Seules et si faibles ? Naraku est un démon puissant, et vous n'êtes que des humaines…Je veux bien croire que vous êtes des miko, mais cela ne suffira pas…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour que nous abandonnions !

- Calme-toi, Kagome…Je ne voulais pas dire ça pour vous faire renoncer !

- Alors quoi ?

- …….. Je désire aussi tuer Naraku…Pourquoi ne pas faire route ensemble ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le seigneur youkai, bouche bée, à l'exception de Rin dont les yeux pétillaient….

- Sesshoumaru-sama, ce sont des ningens ! Je croyais que…..

- Tais-toi, Jaken ! Voici ce que je vous propose, miko…une alliance…Vous voyagerez avec nous, mais en contrepartie vous m'aidez à retrouver Naraku et pour cela reconstituer la perle pour l'appâter.

- Autrement dit, nos pouvoirs miko contre ta force Youkai…Qu'en penses-tu, Kag' ?

- C'est honnête…Je pense que nous pouvons accepter…

- Dans ce cas, marché conclu. C'est d'accord Sesshoumaru.

- Dans ce cas, parfait.

- Mais…Mais…Sesshoumaru-sama…

- Tais-toi, Jaken !

- Ahhhh ! Rin est contente ! Elle va voyager avec Kikyo et Kagome ! Merci, Sesshoumaru-sama !

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, aussi tous se préparèrent à dormir…Chacun sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil, à l'exception de Kagome. Elle prit le Tessaïga et le tira de son fourreau. La lame rouillée brillait malgré tout sous la lumière de la lune. Elle la contempla avec respect et tristesse, lame mystérieuse faite à partir d'un croc du père d'Inuyasha et de Sesshoumaru, sabre destiné à protéger la mère d'Inuyasha et les êtres humains, épée cachée au milieu de la tombe dissimulée dans l'œil droit du cadet…Cette lame fabuleuse qui l'attirait étrangement…Elle la rangeadans son fourreau et la replaça à ses côtés…Elle était soulagée d'une certaine manière que cette arme semble si anodine, même aux yeux de Sesshoumaru…Soudain une voix la fit sursauter…

- Tu ne dors toujours pas ?

Cette voix froide ne pouvait appartenir qu'au seigneur youkai et la jeune fille eut peur qu'il ait reconnu l'arme de son père…heureusement, non. Elle lui dit que ce n'était rien et se prépara à dormir, bien que l'inquiétude la rongeait. Sesshoumaru ne dit rien mais considéra cette fragile humaine avec un certain respect. Elle était plus courageuse que la moyenne face au danger, cela il le savait déjà puisqu'elle n'avait même jamais eu vraiment peur de lui…mais elle semblait avoir autant de cran face à la tristesse et aux problèmes, et c'est pour cela qu'il l'honorait. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude et malgré tout elle montrait toujours un visage courageux, et même souriant… Son frère pouvait être fier de sa compagne, quoi qu'il dise…Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle était souvent en dispute avec le hanyo et que très souvent son frère la rabaissait…Tiens, ça lui donnait une idée pour se venger de lui…Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aider une humaine mais dans ce cas présent, ça pourrait s'avérer une bonne initiative à prendre…Pourquoi pas…Et puis, leur présence à toutes les deux pourrait peut-être lui permettre d'avoir un début de réponse à la question de Rin…Qui mieux qu'elles pouvait lui parler de son frère ? Et comme elles pouvaient aussi être plus que bénéfiques pour l'enfant, Sesshoumaru n'eut plus aucune hésitation : il allait aider ces jeunes femmes et plus encore celle qu'il considérait comme la compagne de son frère…ça pourrait se révéler amusant, finalement….

Le matin se leva sur le camp et un à un les dormeurs se réveillèrent, Sesshoumaru le premier. Sans un mot, ils déjeunèrent et reprirent la route vers le château de Naraku, guidés par l'ancienne miko qui en connaissait l'emplacement. Rin voyageait avec Jaken sur le dos d'Aun tandis que les deux miko suivaient le seigneur Youkaï en discutant avec la fillette. Sans rien laisser paraître, ce dernier écoutait leur discussion et apprit à son grand déplaisir que Naraku n'était qu'un hanyo et qu'il avait peur de Kagome plus encore que de n'importe qui (3). Cette remarque attira son attention et lui rappela la décision qu'il avait prise.

- Kagome, Kikyô, dites-moi, pensez-vous que vous devriez vous entraîner pour le combat ?

- Je suppose qu'il le faudra mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut surtout arriver le plus vite possible pour retrouver Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo et Kirara….Pourquoi cette question ?

- Simplement que je vous propose de vous entraîner avec moi, Kagome et toi. Je ne voudrais pas que vous disparaissiez, tuées par un monstre, avant d'atteindre notre but, ce serait me faire perdre mon temps. Alors si vous voulez, je vous entraînerais.

- Hein ? Mais Seshoumaru-sama…

- Jaken, tais-toi ! Alors ?

- Mais ce serait perdre du temps !

- Non, Kagome, pas si on se lève plus tôt, se couche plus tard et si on s'entraîne durant la pause de midi. J'ajoute qu'il ne faudra pas vous plaindre, alors ?

- D'après moi, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Kagome qui s'entraîne avec toi tandis que je m'entraînerais seule…J'ai l'expérience, seule me manque la puissance.

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord pour moi aussi…

- Tant mieux…

Le sourire en coin du youkaï ne laissa présager rien de bon à Kagome mais elle ne dit rien, cet arrangement lui permettrait d'être plus utile à ses amis. Kikyô poussa soudain un cri et montra devant elle un tourbillon de fumée qui montait dans les airs…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Rin et Kagome ne se sont jamais rencontrées et ne savent pas qui elles sont, tout comme Rin ne sait rien sur Inuyasha et les siens (donc je me réfère seulement au manga paru jusqu'ici en français). J'ajoute que Sesshoumaru est peut-être un peu OOC, mais je le vois comme ça.

(2) Volume 5, lors de la première transformation d'Inuyasha en humain

(3) Là, j'en suis pas sûre… je me réfère au fait que dans le manga Naraku évite de s'approcher de Kagome alors qu'il permet à Kikyo de venir le voir et qu'il paraît moins inquiet à son sujet (cfr Vol 13)


	3. Brouillard et lumière

**Chapitre III : Brouillard et lumière**

- Oh, mon dieu, quelle horreur….

- Un vrai massacre…Heureusement que Rin n'est pas avec nous….

Les deux miko et le youkai regardaient les lieux du désastre : un immense château qui brûlait et, un peu partout, des corps brûlés, déchiquetés, méconnaissables…Kagome était soulagée que la fillette ne soit pas avec eux…Par prudence, Rin était restée en forêt sous la garde de Jaken, et cela lui évitait un tel spectacle…Elle chercha parmi les ruines un survivant, quelque chose qui puisse lui dire où étaient ses compagnons…Kikyo la regarda faire et soupira, c'était bien ce qu'elle craignait…Quand les trois adultes étaient arrivés sur les lieux du drame, elle avait eu un pressentiment…qui s'averrait malheureusement justifié.

- Ce château…C'est celui de Naraku.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Certaine…Il a sûrement changé de cachette pour mieux nous éviter et il aura voulut détruire tout ce qui pouvait le trahir…Il savait que je connaissais l'emplacement du château et il a pris ses précautions, au cas où je voudrais délivrer Inuyasha…

- Autrement dit, il te nargue…

Kikyo ne répondit rien et continua à observer son amie qui soudain poussa un cri et tenta de dégager quelque chose des flammes…Un corps…Quand les deux autres arrivèrent près d'elle, ils la virent verser des larmes sur un corps de jeune garçon…Sesshoumaru le reconnut de suite.

- Kohaku…Non, mon dieu…Ta sœur ne le supportera pas…

- Ce jeune garçon, c'est un complice de Naraku ?

- Oui….Enfin non, il était possédé…Il avait un morceau de perle dans le dos…Le pauvre…

Soudain, une voix sortit des vêtements du jeune garçon…

- Kagome-sama ? C'est vous ?

- Vieux Myoga ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le « serviteur » d'Inuyasha émergea du col du tajiya et sauta sur la joue de la jeune fille qui par réflexe l'écrasa…et il atterrit sur son épaule.

- Votre sang est toujours aussi délicieux, Kagome-sama…

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Tu te cachais encore ?

- …..

- On dirait que oui… (--u)

- Et vous deux ? Je vous croyais aux mains de Naraku, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Sesshoumaru ?

- Désolée de vous déranger, mais on ne devrait pas traîner trop ici…Les monstres ne vont pas tarder pour finir le massacre…

- Tu as raison, Kikyo…mais…Je veux au moins faire quelque chose pour ce pauvre Kohaku…

- Une seconde…Ce tajiya est de tes amis ?

- Si on veut, Sesshoumaru… C'est le frère cadet de mon amie Sango…Elle qui aime tant son frère…

- Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être…

Il n'ajouta rien et sortit son sabre du fourreau. Le Tenseiga…Il brillait à la lumière du jour et comme son opposé, il fascina Kagome sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer. Le Youkai abattit son sabre sur le jeune garçon qui eut comme un sursaut…

- Le sabre de vie…Sesshoumaru…Merci…mais pourquoi…

- ça fera un allié et informateur de plus pour nous, un ennemi de plus pour Naraku…et un tajiya d'autant plus…

- Merci, merci pour tout Sesshoumaru…

- Allons-y, emmenez-le.

Ils reprirent la route vers la forêt et Kagome ressentit une aura étrange…Du regard, elle interrogea son amie qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne savait ce qu'elle voulait. De retour auprès de Rin, ils repartirent en direction d'un lieu pour passer la nuit, car avec Kohaku encore inconscient, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer leur quête, d'autant qu'ils ne savaient à présent où aller. Ils finirent par trouver une grotte et se préparèrent à y passer la nuit.

- Dis, Kagome…

- Qu'y a t il, Rin ?

- Rin se sent bizarre…Elle ressent quelque chose de pas normal…

- ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, pour le moment ne t'en préoccupe pas…_Toi aussi…Comment se fait-il que Kikyo ne sente rien ?_

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et commença la discussion avec Myoga, sans réussir à se débarrasser de cette étrange impression…Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, sans de nouveau mentionner l'histoire du Tessaïga, et commença à le questionner…

- Que s'est-il passé depuis votre départ du village ?

- Maître Inuyasha vous cherchait dans la direction qu'avaient prise vos ravisseurs sans résultats…Et hier matin, il s'est aperçu de la disparition du Tessaïga…

- Le Tessaïga ? Disparu ? Mais comment….

- Comment, je ne sais pas, Jaken…Mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'est Naraku qui l'a…

- NARAKU ?

Les deux miko s'étaient écriées en même temps et se jetèrent un regard inquiet…Comment pouvait-il avoir le sabre puisque c'était elles qui l'avaient ? Myoga leur expliqua que juste après cette constatation, les insectes de Naraku étaient apparus et leur avaient indiqué le chemin…

- …Et bien qu'ils sentaient le piège, ils y sont allés…Naraku était là, il jubilait…Avant qu'ils aient pu faire un geste, ils étaient encerclés par le poison…Et puis…Il vous a montrées…Vous étiez derrière un rideau, gardées par Kohaku…Il a ensuite brandi le fragment de perle et le Tessaïga en souriant et…

- Et ?

-…Il leur a fait une horrible proposition…Travailler pour lui, subir ses humiliations, ses coups sans rien dire…Sinon Kohaku, les serviteurs innocents et vous étiez exécutés…Et comme ils hésitaient, il a pris son château pour exemple…Il a mis le feu et fait massacrer ses serviteurs par ses monstres…Et dans le tumulte, il a arraché le fragment de perle du dos de Kohaku…juste au cas où…et l'a remplacé par une illusion…Puis, ils sont partis…

_- Le monstre…il a utilisé cette excuse pour cacher la raison véritable de sa fuite…Kikyo a raison, ça ressemble plus à une fuite causée par la peur que nous lui inspirons toutes les deux qu'autre chose_

- Où est-il parti?

- Je ne sais pas, Kikyo-sama…Il a juste dit entre ses dents que « si elle ne peut me trouver, j'ai gagné la partie… »…il se doutait que vous viendriez, miko-sama…

_- Oui, mais il n'a pas prévu que je serais avec elles…la « partie » risque d'être intéressante_…Si nous trouvons des morceaux de perle, il viendra à nous, alors il n'y a pas un moment à perdre…

A ce moment, Kohaku remua et toute l'attention se porta sur lui. D'abord surpris d'être en vie, il le fut encore plus en voyant les personnes rassemblées dans la grotte. Vite rassuré par les paroles apaisantes de Kagome et les explications de chacun, il accepta de les suivre dans leur voyage pour se venger de Naraku et retrouver sa sœur.

Le soir tomba vite et tous s'endormirent…Sauf les quatre humains. Kagome et Rin sentaient toujours cette étrange aura et se posaient de plus en plus de questions. Le jeune miko reconnaissait cette aura, elle l'avait déjà ressentie auparavant…mais où ? Kikyo sentait cette panique chez ces deux jeunes filles et en comprit soudain la raison lorsque à son tour elle perçut l'aura…Kohaku sursauta, lui aussi venait de la sentir. En s'en apercevant, Kagome fronça les sourcils…Comment cela était-il possible ? D'abord Kikyo qui ne s'en aperçoit pas tout de suite malgré la puissance de l'aura, puis Rin qui la ressent alors qu'elle n'est pas miko, et maintenant Kohaku ?

_- Ce n'est pas normal…Et si…_

Elle se leva et ouvrit son sac à dos. _Au bout de sa chaîne d'argent, la perle noire brillait d'un étrange éclat…_Sans un mot, elle la prit, mit le tessaïga à sa ceinture et sortit de la grotte, bientôt suivie par les trois autres, intrigués par son étrange attitude. Arrivés dans une clairière non loin du campement mais assez cependant pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des youkaï, elle tendit la main avec la perle droit devant elle et sentit encore plus cette aura…Cette aura était bénéfique, rassurante….Elle l'enveloppait des pieds à la tête…Et Kagome la reconnut.

- Inu…Taïsho…

A l'entente de ce nom la perle noire s'éclaira davantage et sans l'aide du pic à têtes, l'entrée de la tombe s'ouvrit devant ses yeux émus et ceux surpris de ses compagnons. Un chien majestueux apparut devant eux et Kagome vint le saluer avec un sourire de joie…Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le rencontrer un jour, même sous la forme d'un spectre comme à ce moment…

- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Kagome

- Moi aussi, Seigneur…mais pourquoi cet appel ?

- Ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler…Va, je vous suis…

Alors, faisant à ses trois amis signe de la suivre, elle s'engouffra dans le passage…Bien que peu rassurés, ils la suivirent et quelques minutes plus tard, tous avaient disparu…

Kikyo regardait avec surprise ce qui l'entourait…Elle avait atterrit sur un oiseau-squelette qui l'emmenait vers un immense squelette en contrebas. De chaque côté d'elle, juchés sur les mêmes montures qu'elle, Kohaku et Rin observaient le paysage avec une surprise non-dissimulée, complètement perdus. Et devant elle, Kagome atteignait déjà l'ossature par le même moyen, parfaitement à l'aise dans cet univers mystérieux et pourtant si morbide. Le grand chien les suivait, courant dans le ciel comme sur le sol terrestre. Au moment où ils atterrirent à la suite de Kagome, celle-ci courait en souriant vers une ombre assise sur une espèce d'autel…

- Vous êtes là aussi ! Comme je suis contente de vous rencontrer, Madame !

- Moi aussi, jeune fille…Ah, voilà Inutaïsho qui arrive, nous allons pouvoir vous expliquer la situation…

En effet, le grand chien venait de les rejoindre et s'approcha avec les trois autres. Rin resta sans voix devant la belle dame qui s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras…

- Alors la voilà, cette petite Rin ! Elle est vraiment mignonne !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais elle me semble bien jeune pour porter un tel destin…

- Elle grandira, mon chéri, et elle fera honneur à ce destin que tu sembles trouver si lourd…Kagome le porte avec courage également, et pourtant elle ne semble pas si forte si on ne la connaît pas…

- Tu dois avoir raison, comme d'habitude…Enfin, si c'est elle qui a été choisie, je n'ai rien à y redire, elle me paraît parfaite...

Il se tourna alors vers Kohaku et Kikyo qui regardaient la scène, de plus en plus stupéfiés alors que Kagome regardait ailleurs en souriant, comme si elle revivait des souvenirs.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Kikyo et Kohaku… Je suppose que nous vous devons des explications, n'est-ce pas ?

-….Où sommes-nous ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Voilà deux bonnes questions, jeune miko…Vous êtes ici dans une tombe….la mienne…

Les trois jeunes gens le regardèrent avec de grands yeux tandis que Kagome les rejoignait en souriant, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait poussé le père d'Inuyasha à lancer cet appel. En voyant leur réaction, son sourire s'agrandit et elle ne put s'empêcher de leur expliquer la vérité. Elle leur expliqua qui étaient Inutaïsho et Izaïyo (1) et mentionna vite fait, bien fait, la bataille pour le Tessaïga et le lieu où se trouvait la tombe. Devant les expressions stupéfaites de ses amis, elle se tut un instant, leur laissant digérer les informations. Ce fut Kikyo qui se reprit la première, comme de coutume.

- Vous êtes donc les parents d'Inuyasha…bien….je suis ravie de vous rencontrer…

- Rin aussi est contente de voir le papa de Sesshoumaru-sama !

- Euh…moi aussi…

- Inutaïsho, pourquoi cet appel ?

Le grand chien leva la tête vers la jeune fille du futur qui semblait vraiment inquiète. Pourquoi l'esprit du père d'Inuyasha l'appelait-il ? Cet appel était-il vraiment pour elle ? L'âme du puissant démon n'était-elle pas en paix ?

- L'épée qui pend à ton côté…

La jeune fille regarda immédiatement l'épée dans son fourreau. Le Tessaïga…Ce sabre qui la fascinait tant sans qu'elle sache pourquoi…Elle leva les yeux vers les parents du Inuhanyo sans comprendre, bien qu'un doute s'insinuait dans son esprit. Le puissant youkaï et la sublime humaine les firent asseoir sur l'autel où était fiché le sabre d'Inuyasha et commencèrent les explications…explications qui arrachèrent cris étouffés et regards surpris aux quatre humains qui les écoutaient avec attention.

- Naraku a commis une grave erreur en t'envoyant le Tessaïga…Car vois-tu, parmi ses nombreux pouvoirs secrets, il en possède un que nul ne connaît…Tout comme le Tenseiga, il possède une âme…

- UNE ÂME ?

- Je m'en doutais…

- Kagome ?

Kikyo regardait sa compagne avec surprise, comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ? C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que les deux fantômes l'observaient avec une certaine fierté dans le regard. Et c'est à ce moment que cette question lui vint en tête : Qui était vraiment Kagome ? Nombreux étaient ceux qui se posaient la question, elle-même ne le savait pas, et elle le sentait…Peut-être…peut-être ses pouvoirs n'étaient-ils pas seulement miko, au fond….mais alors, d'où provenait sa force ?

Kagome prit le sabre sur ses genoux en souriant, elle aimait beaucoup cette arme qui lui avait si souvent sauvé la vie. Elle regarda ses amis, puis les fantômes et s'apprêta à répondre aux questions d'Inutaïsho et à découvrir ce qui se cachait en elle, qu'elle mourait d'envie de connaître, tout en en ayant vraiment peur.

- Depuis quand t'en es-tu aperçue ?

- Peu à peu…En fait, ça m'est venu d'un coup, sans que je me pose la moindre question, comme si la conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même…

- La conclusion de quoi, Kagome ?

- Tu sais, Kohaku, ce sabre m'a très souvent sauvé la vie…Il a créé des Kekkaï autour de moi pour me protéger, et s'est réveillé véritablement pour la première lorsque Inuyasha m'a dit qu'il me protègerait de son frère…

- Les battements de cœur du sabre…Il a réagi à la promesse d'Inuyasha de veiller sur toi, une humaine…c'était là le but premier de ce sabre…me protéger…

Izaïyo versa quelques larmes tandis que Kagome la prenait dans ses bras. Ces deux femmes se comprenaient d'emblée, chacune connaissant l'histoire de l'autre…Rin les regarda alors et s'approcha de l'arme. Comme fascinée, elle la caressa un moment, puis croisa le regard le la jeune miko.

-Rin le sent aussi…C'est normal ?

- Oui Rin….Car les sabres nés de mes crocs possèdent une particularité…Cette âme renferme une partie du cœur de son possesseur, ses sentiments. Sa force augmente selon la personne qu'il veut protéger ou ressusciter…Et la personne la plus chère à leurs yeux pourra user du sabre et de ses pouvoirs…

- HEIN ?

Kagome regarda alors le père de l'homme qu'elle aimait en rougissant : que voulait-il dire par là ? Que cette arme qu'elle affectionnait tant la protégeait parce qu'elle était…non seulement humaine mais aussi…ce n'était pas possible, il devait se tromper, Inuyasha aimait Kikyo, pas elle !

- Inutaïsho…Il doit y avoir erreur quelque part…

- Non, Kagome, il n'y a pas d'erreur, l'âme du sabre ne peut se tromper… _au contraire de son propriétaire_... Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sabre, tu peux l'utiliser et en apprendre les secrets. Tu possèdes en toi l'équilibre entre Démons et Humains, tu es liée à l'au-delà, tout comme tes trois amis….C'est la raison pour laquelle, cette nuit, vous apprendrez tous les quatre les secrets que veulent vous révéler les morts et l'au-delà…

Et tandis qu'il parlait, des ombres s'avancèrent vers eux, des fantômes de démons ou d'êtres humains…Tous dégageaient une aura bénéfique qui rassura les quatre amis. Kagome baissa le regard vers le Tessaïga, l'air perdue dans ses pensées…Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé, le moment où elle saurait qui elle était réellement, quelle était sa place dans ce monde et surtout….Où se trouvait sa place véritable. Elle ferma les yeux et des images lui revinrent en mémoire, des questions cachées au fond de son cœur vinrent de nouveau demander des réponses, des souvenirs voulurent se décider à lui parler, lui révélant les secrets qu'elle avait jusqu'ici en vain tenté de découvrir. Elle ouvrit les yeux, serra plus fort le sabre de celui qu'elle aimait et releva son visage vers les nouveaux arrivants. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle s'avança vers la réponse à tout ce qu'elle était véritablement…

Rin hésita, un peu inquiète par ce qu'elle voyait, mais quand la mère d'Inuyasha lui tendit la main, elle l'accepta. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi son maître était fâché avec son frère et, surtout, elle voulait apprendre. Elle voulait aider celui qu'elle admirait tant et elle sentait qu'aujourd'hui elle découvrirait comment. Alors, la main dans la main de la « belle dame », elle alla à la rencontre des nouveaux venus…

Kikyo et Kohaku se regardèrent…Que venaient-ils faire ici, eux ? Ils ne comprenaient pas en quoi leur présence pouvait être indispensable mais un regard d'Inutaïsho les fit changer d'avis. Ce n'étaient peut-être pas eux les premiers concernés, mais, qui sait…Ils respirèrent un bon coup avant de rejoindre les autres, suivis par un Youkaï plein de fierté. Il voulait que ses fils comprennent, il voulait les aider…Et celles qui allaient le lui permettre lui semblaient dignes d'un tel honneur, belles et courageuses, douces et aimantes, sensibles et puissantes…Oui, à travers Kagome et Rin, il parviendrait à atteindre son but….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Je ne sais pas si c'est son vrai nom, mais je l'ai vu apparaître plusieurs fois, alors je l'ai mis aussi, s'il y erreur, veuillez m'en excuser


	4. Renouveau

**Chapitre IV : moment de répit,transformation et renouveau**

Kagome ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait encore nuit noire, mais elle ne parvenait plus à dormir, elle était trop inquiète…Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle voyageait avec Sesshoumaru et les autres, et aucun indice sur le lieu où se cachait Naraku. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour tenter d'apercevoir la lune derrière les nuages…il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, à peine quelques jours…Elle prit alors le Tessaïga dans ses mains et se mit à le caresser, tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage pâle. Elle avait tant changé depuis la nuit où elle était retournée dans la tombe d'Inutaïsho avec Rin, Kikyo et Kohaku…Elle avait retrouvé les parents du demi-démon, mais aussi bien d'autres personnes…la famille de Sango et Kohaku…le père de Shippo…le père et le grand-père de Miroku… des victimes de Naraku….et même des gens étrangers à leur bataille mais qui venaient les aider en remerciement ou bien simplement parce qu'ils en avaient envie…Très longtemps, ils avaient discuté de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre : les techniques de combats, les savoirs et savoirs-faire de chacun, ce qu'il leur fallait connaître pour achever leur quête…

La jeune fille se souvenait de son émotion quand elle avait appris qu'elle pouvait utiliser cette arme si fascinante, qui l'attirait tant. Et depuis cette nuit là, elle s'était littéralement transformée, métamorphosée…Le jour, elle s'entraînait avec Sesshoumaru et Kohaku à chacune de leurs haltes jusque très tard pendant que Kikyo augmentait seule sa puissance et que Rin cueillait des fleurs et des plantes de manière bien moins anodine qu'autrefois…En effet, lorsque la nuit tombait et que les youkaï s'étaient endormis, tous les quatre s'éloignaient un peu et retournaient dans la tombe où un autre genre d'entraînement les attendait…

Kagome sortit de ses songes lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit à ses côtés…Rin s'était retournée et reprenait son sommeil sans se douter qu'elle avait interrompu son amie dans ses pensées. La jeune miko sourit en voyant cette enfant qui avait elle aussi beaucoup changé…Elle avait apprit le nom et les secrets de toutes les plantes, se perfectionnant même le jour à l'insu de Jaken qui la surveillait…Elle connaissait également le maniement du Tenseiga, ses secrets et ses techniques ; possédait désormais des techniques youkaï qu'on lui avait enseignées ; utilisait maintenant à la perfection les pouvoirs miko qu'elle détenait et qui s'étaient révélés à elle cette nuit-là…Tout comme pour Kagome, sa puissance était dorénavant supérieure à la majorité des humains, mêmes doués des plus puissants pouvoirs…Qui parmi eux pouvaient se vanter d'avoir étés éduqués par des Youkai et des humains réunis ?

Son regard tomba alors sur Kikyo…Liée à l'au-delà parce qu'elle était une ressuscitée, l'ancienne miko ne parvenait cependant pas à manier les sabres ni à user de pouvoirs Youkaï…La seule chose qui avait changé dans sa manière de combattre étaient les nouvelles facettes des pouvoirs miko qu'elle avait découvert. Kohaku et elle maniaient désormais des monstres, des démons comme ceux du Shinidama de la miko, et créaient des incarnations d'esprit, des fantômes si l'on peut dire…Le jeune Tajiya grogna dans son sommeil et rappela à la jeune fille le courage et les techniques de combat humaines qu'il avait acquis.

Et elle ? Elle…elle avait des pouvoirs autant miko que youkai, tout comme Rin mais en plus puissants…Elle maniait le Tessaïga, créait tout comme ses trois amis des incarnations d'esprit mais ceux de la fillette et les siens étaient beaucoup plus résistants que ceux des deux autres…Elle invoquait les morts, pouvait les voir et maniait des démons…

Bref, les quatre humains avaient énormément changé, c'était un véritable renouveau…

Kagome soupira et décida d'aller marcher un peu pour réussir à s'apaiser. Elle prit le sabre par précaution et partit à travers bois jusqu'à un petit ruisseau où elle fit tremper ses pieds endoloris par l'entraînement du jour…Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, Sesshoumaru ? Qu'une humaine pouvait acquérir en une seule journée une vitesse pareille à la sienne ? Il l'avait fait courir tout le jour et les exercices du soir dans la tombe s'étaient avérés aussi fatigants…Heureusement pour elle que comme à l'accoutumée le temps écoulé hors de la tombe n'était que de quelques minutes, elle pouvait se reposer comme si la journée venait à peine de se terminer…Mais ce soir, même l'habituel remède revigorant qui leur permettait de supporter un tel traitement ne lui offrait pas le sommeil…Elle releva la tête vers les étoiles…et vers la lune qui, comme par ironie, se cachait toujours derrière les nuages…mais la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que le moment fatal n'était plus très loin…Ils avaient beau avoir récolté une quinzaine de morceaux en une semaine, cela ne suffirait pas à retrouver Naraku…Soudain, elle ressentit la présence d'une aura youkaï derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas.

- Bonsoir, Sesshoumaru…

Le seigneur youkai marqua sa surprise par un haussement de sourcils…Alors non seulement elle avait senti une présence, mais en plus elle l'avait reconnu ?

- Ta perception augmente rapidement…

- J'ai un bon professeur…

- ….Kagome, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Cette question inhabituelle de la part du fier démon le surprit lui-même, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se préoccupait autant du sort de ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage mais il ne voulait plus fuir, il ignorait pourquoi mais il voulait parler avec la compagne de son frère, trouver une réponse à ces questions qui lui traversaient la tête depuis ce soir-là où ils avaient scellé une alliance tacite. Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui montra le ciel.

- Regarde ce ciel, Sesshoumaru…Dans quelques jours, ces étoiles seront la seule lumière du firmament, aucune lune ne se lèvera…

-…Et ?

-…Et lorsque ce moment viendra, je veux pas savoir ce qu'il adviendra de ton frère et de mes amis…Si nous ne les rejoignons pas avant le premier jour du mois …

Elle se tut subitement et trembla à la pensée d'Inuyasha démuni de tout face à un Naraku qui ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour en profiter…Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il redevienne humain qui lui serrait le cœur, c'était de savoir qu'il ne se défendrait pas de peur de voir Naraku se venger sur ce qu'il croyait être elles…de vulgaires copies, des illusions…Mais pour laquelle des deux avait-il vraiment peur ? Pour Kikyo, celle qu'il disait aimer ou pour elle, que le Tessaïga avait choisi comme seconde héritière de ses secrets et de sa puissance ? Elle ne le savait pas mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas ça qui comptait…Quel que soit son choix, elle l'accepterait malgré tout, devrait-elle en mourir qu'elle lui donnerait quand même sa bénédiction…

Sesshoumaru ne comprenait pas la peur soudaine qu'il ressentait chez la jeune fille ni ce qui l'inquiétait tant dans cette nouvelle lune…à moins que…

- Kagome, ne t'inquiète donc pas, on y sera à temps…

_- Sesshoumaru…… ?_

- Mais il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir…

- Laquelle ?

- Qui est vraiment mon frère ? Toi qui semble si bien le connaître, parle-moi de lui…Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

Kagome ouvrit de grands yeux à la demande du seigneur Youkaï avant de comprendre et d'acquiescer en souriant. Elle lui parla de tout, de son arrivée à l'ère Sengoku et du mille-pattes qui attaqua le village, du réveil d'Inuyasha et du jour où elle brisa la perle par accident…Répondant à ses questions, elle lui parla de son caractère de cochon, de leurs fréquentes disputes, de l'histoire de Kikyo et Inuyasha…Elle lui expliqua combien il avait changé au fur et à mesure de leur quête, combien il la faisait souffrir aussi parfois…Puis, au fil de la conversation, elle lui révéla les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son frère cadet, les nombreuses fois où ceux-ci avaient dû être ravalés et les moments où il la sauvait de démons…Elle lui décrivit ses compagnons de route, la manière dont elle les avait rencontrés, les traits de caractère de chacun, la souffrance qu'elle tentait de soulager…

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup les aimer….

- …. C'est vrai, je tiens beaucoup à eux…Shippo est comme mon fils, Miroku et Sango sont comme un frère et une sœur pour moi…Ils ont tant fait pour moi, alors que moi…Moi, je n'étais jamais d'une très grande utilité…Alors je cherche à les aider comme je peux…

- Je suis sûre que pour eux, tu es aussi quelqu'un d'important, Kagome… Ce serait faire erreur que croire que tu leur es inutile…Je ne suis certainement pas le seul à te le dire, mais ta puissance n'est pas ton seul atout…Ton cœur pur et généreux, ton âme courageuse et forte…Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange…

- … Merci, Sesshoumaru…

- De quoi ?

- Pour tout, ton entraînement, ta confiance et aussi…merci d'essayer de me réconforter…

- ….Kagome, aimes – tu la race des Youkaï ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je voudrais savoir…

- Pour tout te dire…oui…Je trouve qu'il n'y a aucune raison de haïr quelqu'un à cause de sa race ou de son apparence…Je n'aime pas les démons qui font du mal par plaisir ou se nourrissent de chair humaine alors qu'ils pourraient faire autrement…De la même manière que je ne supporte pas les humains qui s'attaquent aux démons ou aux demi-démons simplement à cause de leur différence…C'est pour ça que, pour moi, il y a cinq sortes d'êtres dans le monde…

- Cinq ? Lesquelles sont-elles ?

- Les démons, les hanyos, les fantômes, les humains….et les monstres…

- Qu'entends-tu par « monstres » ?

- Tous ceux des quatre premières catégories dont l'âme est si noire qu'ils s'attaquent aux autres sans raison aucune…sauf le goût du combat et du sang…Ceux-là…on ne peut même pas dire qu'ils ont une âme parce qu'elle est morte depuis longtemps…

- … dans quelle catégorie m'as-tu placé ?

Kagome le regarda avec étonnement : en quoi les pensées d'une humaine étaient-elles si importantes pour le puissant Sesshoumaru, le fier seigneur Youkai, le digne maître des terres de l'ouest ? Soudain, un éclair traversa l'esprit de la jeune miko : était-il, lui aussi, en train de changer ? Oui, elle le sentait, et la première preuve était cette inhabituelle sollicitude à son égard…Aussi répondit-elle sans hésiter.

- Dans les démons.

- …. Merci…

Ce mot était sorti de sa bouche comme une chose naturelle, alors pourquoi avait-il été surpris ? Simplement parce que remercier n'était pas dans ses habitudes…décidément, cette jeune fille possédait des capacités étranges…D'où tirait-elle une telle puissance de réconfort, d'apaisement et de pardon ? Certainement pas de Kikyo…Alors ?…Il ne le savait pas, mais la présence ce soir de cette jeune femme à ses côtés lui faisait du bien, il pouvait lui ouvrir son cœur sans être injurié, critiqué ou raillé…Elle l'acceptait comme elle acceptait chacun : comme il était, avec ses doutes, ses souffrances, ses défauts et ses faiblesses…Un démon comme lui ne devrait pas en avoir, mais personne n'est à l'abri de cela, même le plus puissant démon a eu ses jours de peines et de doutes…Même LUI…Même Inutaïsho…Son père qu'il admirait tant…Et si en ce temps, lui, Sesshoumaru, l'avait compris, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…il soupira et son regard se voila un moment, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kagome…

- Sesshoumaru ? Qu'as-tu ?

- ….Rien….

Kagome en douta et reporta son regard vers le ciel…

- Tu sais, être fier et digne est peut-être une qualité qui prouve aux démons qu'ils sont forts, mais….pour moi, ce n'est qu'une façade, un masque… Garder tout en soi n'est pas bon, Sesshoumaru, même pour un démon… Crois-moi, j'en ai vu des hommes ou des démons souffrir, devenir noirs et même mourir à trop vouloir garder ce qu'il avait au fond de son cœur…Là d'où je viens, il y en a beaucoup, beaucoup trop…Ils jouent les durs à cuire pour cacher une plaie, une faiblesse ; ils volent, blessent ou tuent autrui…pour se prouver qu'ils peuvent surmonter ça…et d'autres…préfèrent la mort à la discussion, à la lutte pour se sortir de là….ou même à l'espoir…

- …

- C'est pour ça que, depuis mon arrivée ici, je ne me sens plus à ma place dans cet univers gris, fait de béton et de pollution…Je me sens…perdue, je n'ai plus d'air, j'étouffe…Et je n'ai là ni la place ni l'utilité que je possède ici…et pourtant…je devrais un jour y retourner…pour de bon…Alors que j'ai sacrifié mon avenir pour venir ici…Et pourtant je veux continuer à y croire…Si je le pouvais, je resterais ici…mais je n'ai pas non plus de place…

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

Sesshoumaru regardait la jeune fille avec un regard où se lisait une pointe d'amusement, et sa voix trahissait son avis sur la question. C'était la première fois qu'il découvrait cette facette de la personnalité de sa nouvelle protégée, mais le fait qu'elle lui ouvre son cœur lui prouvait que désormais, ils étaient vraiment amis et alliés…Elle était courageuse et forte…mais pouvait aussi être douce et sensible…et le plus magnifique dans son attitude, c'était que même dans l'abattement le plus profond, elle regardait le monde avec un regard ouvert, tendre et sensé…Oui, cette jeune fille était vraiment digne d'être sa sœur et la fille d'Inutaïsho, en devenant la compagne de son frère…Elle l'aimait vraiment, il le sentait et ce fut en pensant à cela qu'il répondit :

-En ce qui me concerne, je trouve qu'une personne comme toi aura toujours une place ici…Je connais beaucoup de gens qui seraient ravis de t'accueillir…Tu ne crois pas, jeune…miko…. ?

Miko…C'était vrai…Elle était miko, et rien que cet état lui ouvrait des portes…

- C'est vrai, Sess…mais…

-…..Si c'est à cause de mon frère que tu dis ça, tu n'as pas à t'en faire…Il a beau être parfois un véritable imbécile et une tête brûlée…Il n'est ni aveugle, ni complètement stupide…Crois-moi, tu as tort de t'en faire…

-…Tu as sans doute raison…merci encore…C'est vrai, au fond, que rien ne sert de s'apitoyer, alors que nos amis ont tant besoin de nous…

-………….

- Qu'as-tu, Sess ?

Sess ! Elle lui avait donné un surnom ! Ceci fit sourire le puissant démon et une lumière de joie s'alluma dans son regard…avant de s'éteindre soudainement, car une douloureuse pensée l'assaillait maintenant…

- …Si…Si j'avais eu ta clairvoyance, ta force de compassion et de pardon, jamais rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé….

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Vaincu par ces pensées et surtout par l'amitié de cette jeune fille, Sesshoumaru décida d'abandonner son masque de fier démon et de se confier à elle, faisant d'elle sans qu'elle le sache, un membre proche de sa famille…Et Kagome vit alors pour la première fois le visage de Sesshoumaru sans son masque de froideur et comprit que ce qu'elle allait apprendre serait à tout jamais comme un serment de confiance entre le démon et elle…

- Mon père…Il se nommait Inutaïsho, c'était un puissant démon, aimé et respecté, craint aussi…par tous, démons comme humains. Ma mère était une démone superbe et forte, autant que je m'en souvienne…Mais, un jour…. Elle a été prise dans une embuscade tendue par des humains…. et ils l'ont tuée…Elle, si puissante…Elle les respectait et n'avait jamais fait de mal à aucun d'eux…Et pourtant… Ils l'ont abattue comme un insecte nuisible…

- Oh mon dieu…. C'est affreux….Pourquoi un tel crime ?

- La haine du démon…Un ennemi de mon père les avait poussé à commettre une atrocité pareille…C'était un homme froid et cruel qui ne supportait pas les démons et qui avait en horreur l'idée de voir l'un d'eux régner sur nos terres… Avide de puissance, il n'avait en tête que le pouvoir et sa haine…. Alors il a fait tuer ma mère…

- …. Qu'a dit ton père ?

- …. Il a jugé les criminels, en a jeté certains en prison, en a libéré d'autres et fait exécuter les derniers, avec selon moi trop d'honneur pour un tel crime…J'ai commencé à haïr la race humaine, mais mon père continuait à les aider, les respecter…je ne comprenais pas, je trouvais son attitude dégradante, il aurait dû tous les tuer…mais il n'a rien fait…

- _Inutaïsho…Vous étiez quelqu'un de bon, plus noble encore que je ne le pensais…Je vous honore d'une telle réaction…_

- Et puis, un jour…Il l'a rencontrée…Cette femme…Je ne me souviens pas de son nom, mais bien de son visage…Une belle femme, une noble…. mais une humaine….

_- Izaiyo…_

- Elle a été bannie de sa famille lorsqu'on a découvert qu'elle aimait le démon…Sa haute position seule l'a sauvée du pire…J'ai appris en même temps que Totosaï fabriquait des sabres pour mon père, à partir d'un croc…Mais en découvrant qu'ils servaient l'un à protéger les humains et surtout…cette femme…et l'autre à ressusciter les faibles… J'ai détesté cette femme qui avait ramolli mon puissant père…Et puis…IL est né…Inuyasha…et puis, quelques temps plus tard…Le village où cette femme vivait a été attaqué par des démons… Ils voulaient la tuer, faire entendre raison à mon père… Et lui…Il l'a protégée… Il l'a couverte de son haori qui le protégeait, il l'a fait fuir…Mais sa victoire lui coûta la vie…Quant aux sabres…J'ai reçu le Tenseiga, mais le Tessaïga avait disparu…J'ai encore plus haï cette femme et ce demi-frère qui avaient été la cause de la mort de mon père…Mais il n'avait que quelques semaines, il n'était pour rien dans la mort de père, sa mère non plus…C'est père qui avait décidé de mourir pour eux…Mais je n'ai pas compris, je les ai haï… J'ai tyrannisé ce frère à chaque fois que je le voyais…Kagome…Ai-je fait une erreur ?

Sesshoumaru qui lui posait une telle question ? C'est donc qu'il changeait peu à peu, qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux…Il avait découvert la raison de sa haine envers son frère et il avouait qu'elle était stupide…

- Je ne sais pas, Sess'…Il a souffert de cette haine que tu avais pour lui, il n'a pas compris pourquoi…c'était une erreur mais n'importe qui aurait agi ainsi…

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, Kagome….

- Et c'est justement pour cela que tu as compris que tu faisais fausse route…je te félicite car peu de gens y seraient parvenus…Inuyasha t'a détesté pour cela mais jamais il ne pourrait te tuer…Si tu es ressorti vivant du Kaze no kizu, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ton sabre…C'est aussi parce qu'il n'a pas voulu te tuer…

- Pardon ?

- Tu es son frère, il n'a pas voulu pousser la cruauté jusqu'à tuer son propre frère…

- Je comprends… Mais j'ai bien peur que jamais il ne m'acceptera…

- Détrompe-toi, si tu lui donnes du temps, il y parviendra…N'es-tu pas sa seule famille ?

Sesshoumaru ne répondit pas mais acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de tête… Cette fille avait vraiment le don de percer les cœurs les plus complexes, se déclarer vaincu par elle n'était pas un déshonneur… Non, au contraire, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien…

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence, laissant le calme de ce doux matin les envahir…Leur discussion avait duré toute la nuit, mais le soleil qui se levait ce matin-là éclairait deux amis liés par un serment tacite, deux complices unis dans un même combat… Soudain, Sesshoumaru sentit quelque chose se poser sur l'épaule de son unique bras…Kagome, abattue par la fatigue, s'était finalement endormie sur son épaule…Sesshoumaru s'autorisa un sourire amusé et tendre tout à la fois….Et il ramena la jeune miko jusqu'au campement en attendant le réveil des autres, ce qui ne devait plus tarder…

_- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Kagome…Mon frère a énormément de chance…Je crois…Je crois que maintenant je les comprends…Mon père, mon frère…vous aviez raison…certains humains valent mieux que certains youkai, finalement…Rin et elle me l'on grandement prouvé…Rin…merci…_

* * *

Un grand merci à ma fidèle lectrice et revieweuse (j'espère ne pas commettre d'impair) **little angel Anariel** ! Merci à toi! 


	5. Préparatifs

**CHAPITRE V : PREPARATIFS ET PACTE PLEIN DE SOUS-ENTENDUS…**

- Quelle chaleur….On se croirait dans un four !

- Je me demande où est Sesshoumaru….

- Ça, c'est une bonne question, Kikyô… Oh, regarde-les, ces deux-là ! Ils s'amusent bien, on dirait…

- Par cette chaleur, commentfont-ils ?

- Ce sont des enfants, que veux-tu…Et puis, la rivière est le terrain de jeu idéal par ce temps…Si on allait les rejoindre ?

- Tu veux dire….jouer dans l'eau avec eux ?

- Bien sûr ! Allez, viens !

Kagome tira Kikyô par le bras et rejoignit Kohaku et Rin qui pataugeaient dans la rivière qui traversait le village où ils s'étaient arrêtés… Plus qu'un village, c'était une petite ville, avec son marché, ses marchands…Kikyô, malgré ses hésitations, finit par prendre elle aussi plaisir à jouer avec les deux enfants qui étaient restés avec eux.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir, et Sesshoumaru avait remis à Kagome l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné en combattant les démons sur leur passage. Le seigneur démon leur avait demandé de rester dans ce village, de faire des provisions et d'acheter du matériel en attendant son retour. Puis, il était parti avec les autres démons sans dire où il allait…C'était étrange de sa part, alors qu'il voulait retrouver Naraku au plus vite…La jeune fille du futur ne comprenait pas cet arrêt mais lui faisait confiance…Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation près du ruisseau et l'amitié qui liait les membres de ce groupe étrange s'était encore renforcée, même si le puissant démon semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête depuis ce soir-là…

_Enfin, on verra bien, puisqu'il rentre ce soir…_

- Kagome nee-chan ! Regarde ce que Rin a attrapé !

Elle reporta son attention sur la fillette qui lui tendait un gros poisson d'argent qui luisait au soleil. Elle sourit et le prit dans les mains avant de le relâcher dans l'eau claire de cette rivière. C'est fou comme cette enfant était pure et innocente. Elle s'amusait d'un rien ! Et pourtant, Kagome savait que derrière ce sourire d'enfant se cachait une fillette qui avait souffert et dont le visage, lorsqu'elle devenait sérieuse pour combattre ou user de tel ou tel prodige, devenait celui d'une adulte, parfois sérieuse, parfois douce, parfois aussi pleine de joie, mais toujours magnifique, sublime…Une vraie petite fée…Elle n'aimait pas le combat, mais savait se débrouiller mieux que personne lorsqu'elle devait malgré tout se défendre ou protéger quelqu'un…Une fée, oui…Etrange petite fée à double facette qui aimait tant son maître youkai…Elle aussi, elle portait l'équilibre….

Splash !

Kagome se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds par l'eau que venait de faire tomber Rin sur sa tête…

- EH ? RIN !

- C'est Kikyô-sama qui a dit qu'il fallait te rafraîchir les idées…

- K…Kiiiiiiikyôôôôô……

- Tu étais plongée dans tes pensées, alors fallait bien te faire revenir parmi nous….

- Aaaaah, c'est comme ça….Attends, tu vas voir…

Deux minutes plus tard, la chamaillerie avait tourné en une abracadabrante bataille d'eau et de chatouilles dans la rivière sous l'œil mi-amusés, mi-ébahis des passants…Comment, deux miko qui se bagarrent à l'eau en riant comme deux folles, exactement comme les enfants ? Et les deux gamins qui se jetaient sur elles pour les chatouiller et les arroser ? Mais, en fin de compte, le spectacle était amusant, attendrissant même…Et les enfants du village, une fois la surprise passée, vinrent se joindre à la joyeuse bande qui oubliait, pour un instant, leurs malheurs et leurs soucis…

Lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, les quatre amis quittèrent la rivière en riant pour aller manger avant de faire les derniers préparatifs… C'est qu'il ne fallait rien négliger pour le combat…Déjà, ils avaient acheté des armes pour chacun, même pour Rin, dont le poignard était caché dans la ceinture de son kimono. Il leur fallait aussi de quoi manger, pour un certain nombre, puisqu'il faudrait sûrement donner de quoi manger aux prisonniers…Et des vêtements neufs et mieux adaptés au combat…Kagome était trop voyante, Kohaku n'avait qu'un habit miteux et Rin, même si elle ne participait pas à l'attaque, devait avoir de nouveaux vêtements pour remplacer son vieux kimono et aussi, au cas où, un vêtement plus confortable pour le combat…On pourrait avoir besoin d'elle, autant ne rien oublier…Et puis, les médicaments…Kagome en avait dans son sac et ils savaient comment utiliser les plantes, mais cela ne suffirait peut-être pas…

- Oooooh ! Quels jolis kimonos ! Rin peut vraiment en choisir un, Kagome nee-chan ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on est là…Lequel tu préfères ?

- Celui-là !

- Tu as bon goût Rin !

Kagome sourit en voyant les yeux de Kikyô posés sur le kimono que l'enfant venait de choisir. Comme quoi, elle pouvait avoir des réactions toutes féminines, voire enfantines, même si ce n'était pas souvent….

- Ah, Kikyô, te voilà…Tu as les remèdes ?

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à arpenter les rues de la petite ville en réfléchissant au combat tout proche maintenant…Mais pourquoi ces préparatifs ? Est-ce que Sesshoumaru saurait où se trouvait Naraku ? Mais comment pourrait-il le savoir ?

_Ne nous préoccupons pas de ça, le plus important est de le vaincre, peu importe comment il a su où il se trouvait…_

- Kag' ? T'es encore là ?

-…hein ? Ah…oui, je me demandais juste où se trouvait Naraku…Enfin bon, c'est pas le moment, profitons de ce repos…

Les quatre compagnons finirent par rentrer au temple qui les accueillait où ils firent leurs paquets en attendant le signal du départ. Il y avait une fête le soir même et ils comptaient en profiter avant de rejoindre la route du voyage vers leurs amis qui devaient se demander pourquoi leur geôlier ne les tuait pas ou tout du moins n'utilisait pas la perle, maintenant qu'il était censé l'avoir…

Ils rejoignirent les habitants et prirent part aux festivités, mais Kagome et Kikyô n'avaient pas le cœur à faire la fête…Elles ressentaient une présence maléfique, la présence de leur ennemi…Elles échangèrent un regard entendu et mirent les deux autres au courant…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

- Rien, Rin…Ce n'est pas Naraku qui est là, sinon l'aura serait plus présente…Le mieux, c'est de faire comme si de rien était, Kagome est difficilement reconnaissable dans le noir, surtout avec cette coiffure et ce yukata…Pareil pour toi, Kohaku, tu es censé être mort, il ne se méfiera pas de toi….Attendons le signal, comme si rien n'avait changé…

- Et s'il attaque ?

- Alors, il faudra te souvenir de tes leçons de combat, ma petite Rin…Tu as ton poignard ?

- Oui, Kagome nee-chan…Mais Rin préfère le sabre quand même !

- Pour le moment, c'est Sesshoumaru qui l'a…Moi, le Tessaiga est avec mon sac, au temple…

- Alors, direction le temple…Et en discrétion, il ne faut pas risquer un massacre…

Ils firent ce que Kikyô avait dit et s'éloignèrent de la fête en bavardant comme s'ils venaient de se rencontrer, pour que Naraku ne sache pas que Kagome et Kohaku étaient en vie malgré ses manigances…Au moment où ils furent seuls, Kikyô s'arrêta net et envoya une pensée vers ses amis :

_-Je vais attirer son attention, faites comme si vous ne compreniez rien et fuyez vers le temple, je m'occupe de lui…_

_-Mais …?_

Kikyô murmura alors :

- Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous laisser ici…

Kagome, comprenant alors son stratagème, joua immédiatement le jeu sous les regards incompréhensifs des autres. Elle changea sa voix et, aidée de son « déguisement », parût aussitôt différente de la véritable Kagome et fit celle qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Kikyô-sama ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, ayez confiance, et partez vers le temple sans vous retourner…

- Mais enfin, Kikyô-sama….

- Allez !

- Si vous le dites, miko-sama… Nous visiterons donc ce temple sans vous, c'est dommage… Venez, vous autres…

Toujours jouant l'incompréhension totale, elle prit les deux autres par le bras et d'un pas égal se dirigea vers le temple. Kikyô haussa alors la voix.

- Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, je sais que tu es là !

- Krrrru krrru, vous êtes perspicace, Kikyô-sama…Mais je ne me montrerai pas pour le moment…

- Que voulez-vous ?

- La perle, miko-sama…Ou plutôt le reste des fragments…Mon maître, Naraku, aimerait que vous les lui remettiez…

- Pourquoi les aurais-je ?

- Oh, vous ne savez pas ? Cette fille, cette maudite Kagome qui vous vole votre âme n'est plus de ce monde…Vous avez un jour remis un énorme fragment à mon maître, aussi vous fait-il l'honneur de vous demander de récupérer ce morceau si vous ne l'avez pas encore en votre possession, bien sûr…et de les lui donner ainsi que les morceaux que vous possédez, car je les sens non loin de vous…

- Pourquoi le…

- Feriez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? Simplement en échange de votre ennemi et de ses amis…Si vous lui donnez le reste de la perle, il vous les offre sur un plateau d'argent et vous pourrez enfin accomplir votre vengeance ou les faire souffrir, c'est comme bon vous semble…Si jamais vous refusiez, ce sera tant pis pour vous…

-….Je vois…Où devrais-je le lui remettre ?

- Vous êtes coopérative, c'est bien, vous comprenez vite…Rendez-vous au nouveau château, dans le volcan près du mont Hakurei…Ils y seront…

- Bien…en contrepartie, laissez-moi libre de mes mouvements et ne me suivez plus, ne cherchez même pas à me combattre, à m'espionner ou à me doubler ou je les détruis…

- Vous êtes dure en affaires…

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser…Ma vengeance sur mon ennemi contre ce que mérite ton maître, car il mérite ce que je vais lui apporter…

-….C'est bon, marché conclu…A bientôt, miko-sama…

Souriant de ce marché, l'ancienne miko rejoignit ses compagnons qui s'inquiétaient de ce retard. En voyant le sourire sur le visage de son amie, Kagome comprit que la situation tournait à leur avantage, et demanda des explications avec l'impatience d'une gamine.

- Alors ?

- Alors, il s'est trahi…Cet espion m'a proposé un marché : reconstituer la perle contre ma vengeance… Il ne croit pas si bien dire…

- Hein ? Il t'a demandé de…. ?

- De retrouver la perle, de la lui apporter et en échange je pourrai me venger de mon ennemi…Ce sont les termes du marché, mot pour mot…J'ajoute qu'en plus, il ne tentera ni de me doubler, ni de m'espionner….au risque de perdre la perle que je pourrais détruire…Qu'en penses-tu ?

Ce qu'elle en pensait ? Ma foi, elle en restait baba ! Naraku qui se livrait à elles sur un plateau d'argent…Pour un coup, elle se pincerait !

- Chapeau, Kikyô…Là, tu m'as bluffée…On avait déjà un jeu d'avance sur lui, maintenant, c'est au finish, la partie est presque gagnée….Le chasseur chassé, voilà qui promet bien du plaisir…

- Tu l'as dit ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'aurai pas menti : le pacte sera bien rempli…mais pas tout à fait comme il le croit…

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire et ce rire là leur faisait évacuer le stress, la peur et le trac de la confrontation toute proche…Ils en riaient aux larmes et y auraient sûrement passé la nuit si un hurlement n'avait pas transpercé la nuit noire…Un hurlement de chien, le signal de Sesshoumaru ! Aussi vite que possible, ils emballèrent leurs affaires, remirent leurs vêtements de voyage et quittèrent la petite ville en fête…Cette fois, ce n'était même pas le second round…C'était la mort subite, la partie la plus difficile du jeu, celle qui allait tout décider. Mais qui allait emporter cette ultime manche ? Ils étaient à égalité, le prochain coup sera le dernier…Cette façon de voir les choses amusaient Kagome, Kikyo et Sesshoumaru…Car eux, malgré leur faiblesse, avaient en main des cartes dont personne ne pouvait se douter : trois démons ( bien que l'un d'eux soit particulièrement froussard et lâche….-u), un Tajiya aux pouvoirs plus forts qu'autrefois, trois miko aux pouvoirs bien plus puissants que la normale et surtout…deux sabres qui pourraient bien tout faire basculer….

- Eh bien, direction le mont Hakurei et son volcan ! Nous parlerons du plan en chemin, j'ai ma petite idée…Mais avant….tenez…

Sesshoumaru leur tendit un écrin à chacun. C'était un pendentif étrange, qui brillait à la lumière de la lune.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sesshoumaru-sama ?

- Un collier. Il possède des pouvoirs cachés et peut aussi masquer votre odeur si vous le souhaitez. Ça protège…Naraku ne pourra pas vous sentir…

- Oooooooooooh ! C'est beau, ça brille ! Merci, merci beaucoup Sesshoumaru-sama !

- Pas de merci, c'est en échange de tout ce que vous avez fait…Oui, toi aussi, Rin…je sais de quoi je parle…

Kagome regarda l'objet…Ce médaillon lui sera fort utile, en effet . Comment remercier le seigneur démon de ce présent ? Elle le regarda, si imposant, lui qui semblait tout posséder. Soudain, un éclair se fit dans son esprit et elle sût ce qu'elle devait faire…Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps d'en parler, le démon lança un paquet à Kohaku, Kikyô et elle. Il contenait des vêtements de couleurs diverses, d'une matière que Kagome reconnut avec surprise…

- Des habits en Hinezumi ?

- Exact, pour le combat, c'est plus sûr, votre peau semble si fragile…

-….Je suis désolée, Sesshoumaru….mais je dois refuser….

- Kikyô ?

- Pourquoi ?

L'ancienne miko les regarda et dans ses yeux ils purent lire la réponse : elle ne voulait pas se protéger…Elle était une miko, certes, mais…elle était aussi une sorte de démon, volant les âmes des défunts pour survivre…Elle remit l'habit à Rin, ajoutant que ce n'était pas normal que la plus vulnérable d'entre eux n'ait rien pour se protéger…

- Rin ne participera pas au combat, Kikyô…

- Je sais, Sesshoumaru, et c'est justement pour cela qu'elle doit être protégée…Elle sera seule avec Aun…

- Et moi !

-….Et Myoga, soit, mais ce vieux froussard ne sera pas apte à la protéger…

- Eh ! Un peu de respect !

-…et elle sera peut-être hors de portée du combat, mais pas de dangers extérieurs…Le feu, les loups…Il la protègera en attendant qu'on puisse la rejoindre, vous comprenez ?

Ils comprenaient….Se rendant aux arguments de la miko, le youkaï accepta et Kagome fit en sorte que l'habit convienne à l'enfant…Elle avait le pressentiment que Rin en aurait vraiment besoin…Son habileté aux techniques de combat youkaï et l'utilisation du Tenseïga faisaient d'elle un atout de taille, atout qu'ils dévoileraient en cas de réel besoin…Sesshoumaru ne sachant pas à quel point sa petite protégée était devenue une puissante combattante, bien qu'elle soit plus guérisseuse que guerrière, il était inutile de le lui dire…Rin était pour lui bien plus précieuse qu'il ne le pensait lui-même, il ne supporterait pas l'idée qu'elle soit mêlée à un combat pareil…

La nuit tomba, et les quatre humains se rendirent à la tombe, comme de coutume. Inutaïsho avait un air grave peu habituel et ils se mirent à craindre le pire…

- Koga et sa tribu ont découvert la retraite de Naraku et l'ont attaqué.

C'était net, précis, ça voulait tout dire…Les quatre amis se regardèrent avec inquiétude et effroi, comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Koga était valeureux, certes mais tout de même pas si inconscient ! Et puis, comment avait-il pu retrouver la cachette de Naraku ?

- Ils ont été pris au piège, ils ont attaqué et la tribu a été décimée…Les rares survivants sont emprisonnés avec Inuyasha et les siens, ils attendent…Quoi ? Ils ne le savent pas plus que les autres mais je crois qu'ils sont comme des otages…La seule à avoir été épargnée dans ce massacre, c'est Ayame, qui s'en tire intacte mais qui est également emprisonnée…Elle veille sur Koga et les siens…

- Le temps presse, alors…

- Oui, plus encore que vous ne le pensez, Kikyô, malheureusement…Kagome ?

- Oui, Seigneur ?

- Le processus commencera après-demain matin, au lever du soleil…

Kagome s'agenouilla en baissant la tête…le processus…Inuyasha commencerait à perdre ses facultés dès le lever du soleil…Il ne restait vraiment plus beaucoup de temps, à peine une journée entière… Myoga et elle seuls savait ce qui allait se produire, mais la puce-démon ne semblait absolument pas se soucier de cela et disait à qui voulait l'entendre que son maître était résistant et pouvait encore tenir…Le sot, il ne voyait même pas cette lune qui décroissait de plus en plus et qui, ce soir, n'était plus qu'un mince filet ! …C'était une véritable course contre la montre…

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps….

- De quoi parles-tu, Kagome nee-chan ?

La jeune fille ne dit rien mais releva les yeux…Ils étaient pleins de larmes et déjà elles coulaient sur ses joues devenues soudain si pâles…N'y tenant plus, elle éclata en sanglots.

- Tout…Tout est ma faute…TOUT !

- Kagome…

La mère d'Inuyasha vint la prendre dans ses bras, tentant tant bien que mal de lui rendre son calme…Le père du demi-démon prit alors la parole

- Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui arrive, Kagome !

- Mais…il ne…se défendra…plus !…si j'étais….là…il ne… ferait… pas… une… une… une… chose pareille !

Izaïyo la calmait sous les yeux ébahis de ses trois camarades…De quoi parlaient-ils ? Ils tentèrent d'en savoir plus, mais un signe de l'épouse d'Inutaïsho leur fit comprendre que ce sujet était délicat…

- C'est un sujet secret, un tabou qu'Inuyasha lui a fait promettre de ne jamais révéler…

Kagome acquiesça en silence, ses sanglots s'étaient calmés et elle reprenait peu à peu contenance…Elle pouvait être forte, c'est vrai…mais malheureusement , il arrivait que ce soit impossible à cause de la situation… Et c'était le cas en ce moment précis… Izaïyo prit la parole.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de tout cela, c'est Naraku le coupable…Quant à ne pas se défendre face à la mort ou du moins ce maudit Naraku…Ce n'est pas toi qui prendras cette décision…Il s'agit de son propre choix…

La jeune fille du futur fut aussitôt apaisée et remercia du regard l'étrange couple. Elle prit le Tessaïga et se déclara prête à l'entraînement, mais le sujet du jour n'était pas le sabre…Il fallait qu'elle développe sa capacité à invoquer les âmes et surtout à créer des incarnations d'esprits…Ce qu'elle fit en compagnie de ses amis qui se demandaient ce qui se passerait le surlendemain…

Bien loin, dans le cratère d'un volcan éteint, au fond d'une prison sale et sombre, deux yeux ambres tentaient d'apercevoir le ciel au travers de la fente mince qui amenait un peu d'air et de lumière dans ces lieux malsains. Attaché au mur par cinq chaînes ensorcelées, aux bras, aux jambes et au cou, le prisonnier ne savait pas beaucoup bouger…Et, épuisé, il finit par abandonner…Ses yeux à la couleur dorée brillaient étrangement, d'une lueur pas naturelle…la fièvre…la faim et la soif…Cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'ils étaient ici, chaque jour apportant son lot de souffrances et d'humiliations…Il n'avait même pas la consolation de vérifier que les deux prisonnières et leur gardien se portaient bien car ils logeaient ailleurs, non loin de ce maudit démon qui l'avait déjà tant fait souffrir…Les deux femmes apparaissaient toute la journée derrière de lourdes tentures, ils voyaient seulement leurs ombres…Pourquoi ne réagissaient-elles pas ? Ce salaud les avait sûrement droguées…Si jamais cette ignoble vermine leur avait fait le moindre mal, il le…Il le quoi, au fait ? Naraku les tenait tous, elles étaient des otages autant que des prisonnières…Lorsque le jour se levait, les prisonniers de cette geôle sortaient et subissaient les humiliations, les tortures…Et Naraku jubilait…Pourquoi ne les achevait-il pas ? Ce type était vraiment un monstre assoiffé de sang, de haine et de vengeance, doublé d'un sadique…Et lorsque dans quelques jours il se rendrait compte que…mieux valait ne pas y penser...

_Kagome…Je t'en supplie, résiste à ce type, je sais que tu le peux…Kagome…_


	6. Combat I

**CHAPITRE VI : LE DEBUT DE LA BATAILLE**

- Nous y voilà….

Le château de Naraku était maintenant tout proche pour la petite équipe. Là, au-dedans du volcan que Sesshoumaru désignait de la main, se trouvait leur ennemi et ses prisonniers. Ils reparlèrent un instant du plan concocté par le seigneur démon et les deux miko, puis ce fut le silence. Chacun revêtit son habit de combat, mit ses armes à ses côtés…Sesshoumaru partit le premier, ne daignant faire pour tout « au revoir et bonne chance », qu'un signe de tête et un étrange regard…Puis, il redevint définitivement Sesshoumaru le Démon, le Glacial, Fort et Puissant Seigneur des terres de l'Ouest…

Kagome eut un frisson en le voyant partir…Le plan prévu lui réservait une place non-négligeable….et pourtant dangereuse. Il ne devait pas laisser paraître la vérité sur son visage…rien qui puisse donner à Naraku des informations sur les nouveaux sentiments qui emplissaient le cœur du fier démon.

Kikyô, Kohaku et elle se préparaient à l'affrontement tout proche, de même que la petite Rin. Ses cheveux remontés en un chignon en bataille, vêtue du kimono en Hinezumi et armée non seulement d'un poignard, mais aussi du Tenseiga emprunté discrètement à Sesshoumaru, l'enfant était méconnaissable. Son regard s'était fait sérieux en voyant partir son maître et elle avait serré plus fort le katana magique.

Kikyô était restée égale à elle-même, mais Kagome était littéralement métamorphosée : elle portait la tenue offerte par Sesshoumaru, le pendentif brillait sur sa poitrine, à côté de la perle noire et du reste du shikon no tama, et ses cheveux étaient relevés en queue haute lui arrivant aux épaules. A son côté pendaient le Tessaïga et un petit poignard d'argent et Kikyo la soupçonnait fort d'avoir placé des petites boules en verre contenant du gaz dans le foulard qui retenait ses cheveux. De plus, elle avait avec elle une sacoche dont la lanière traversait sa poitrine de part et d'autre et où elle avait glissé de quoi effectuer les premiers soins.

Kohaku avait revêtu son nouveau costume de Tajiya et utilisé le cadeau de Sesshoumaru comme une cape serrée à la taille, possédant un capuchon et qui lui arrivait aux mollets et lui couvrait les bras. Il avait aussi un sabre et une faucille comme celle qu'il avait autrefois, sans compter un fouet et un petit poignard. Ses mains tremblaient, mais ce n'était pas de peur, c'était de rage et de colère…Il voulait retrouver sa sœur et venger sa famille, et cette journée serait la bonne !

De son côté, Sesshoumaru atteignait avec Jaken le repaire de Naraku. Il songeait à son frère et au cadeau que lui avait fait Kagome la nuit précédente. Elle lui avait rendu son bras, en lui précisant qu'il fallait qu'il revienne de cette bataille en vie, sinon beaucoup en seraient malheureux…Elle n'avait pas cité de nom, mais il se doutait qu'elle pensait surtout à Inuyasha, à elle et à Rin…Rin…Il avait cru un instant qu'elle avait changé, à voir son regard sérieux et préoccupé lors de son départ….mais un merveilleux sourire empreint d'innocence et de naïveté le fit aussitôt changer d'avis…sans ôter cependant un doute tenace de son esprit….Mais il n'était plus temps de penser à cela…Le château était en vue…

Inuyasha et ses amis étaient exposés chacun enchaîné à un poteau, au milieu de la cour du château…Le soleil leur donnait mal à la tête et les humiliations de Naraku étaient insupportables, ses coups de plus en plus douloureux…surtout pour le pauvre Inuyasha dont la puissance disparaissait au fil des instants…Plus personne n'avait la force de hurler, d'insulter leurs bourreaux ou même de pleurer…Un moment, le Hanyo releva la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir les jeunes gens que leur ennemi retenait prisonniers…et son regard tomba sur la silhouette qui avançait vers eux…Il eut un mouvement qui alerta les autres…et leurs yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites en voyant le démon qui s'avançait en compagnie de Naraku…

- Sess….Sesshou…ma…ru?

- Ravi de voir que tu reconnais ton frère, Inuyasha…

- Qu…qu'est-ce…que tu…fais…là ?

- J'ai appris ta capture, et je suis venu de mes propres yeux assister à la fin de mon ennemi…

Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé le mot « ennemi » retint l'attention d'Inuyasha…jamais son frère n'avait utilisé ce ton presque ironique…On aurait dit qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Le cerveau embué du demi-démon tentait de comprendre, mais la douleur était telle que ses pensées s'embrouillaient…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Quand je pense que deux humaines…Que dis-je, une seule en vérité , ont plus de pouvoir sur mon ennemi que tous les démons du monde ! Comme ce paradoxe est étrange : ce qui devait le conduire à la victoire causera sa perte…Marrant, non, mon frère ?

De nouveau, les paroles du seigneur démon heurtèrent Inuyasha…Pourquoi parlait-il d'une seule humaine ? Pourquoi ne prononçait-il jamais le nom de cet « ennemi » en question ? Et cette manière de prononcer les derniers mots : « mon frère »…Il ne le lui avait jamais dit ça de cette manière, auparavant…Et en quoi les humaines devaient-elles le mener à la victoire ? Il n'avait jamais été question de ça ! Au contraire, c'était lui qui les protégeait ! Et ce mot « marrant » qu'il n'employait jamais…

- Naraku, accepterais-tu de m'héberger jusqu'au dénouement de cette histoire ? Je veux être sûr que mon ennemi mourra…

- N'aurais-tu pas confiance en moi ?

- Tu as certainement raison…Un démon de ta classe réussira sûrement à parvenir à cette chute que j'attends…Mais n'oublie pas que tes prisonnières ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'elles semblent être…Et puis du repos nous fera du bien…

- ….Bon, d'accord_…krru krru …ça fera une belle occasion de m'en débarrasser…il est beaucoup trop fier…Dès la mort de cet Inuyasha, il le suivra en enfer…On ne se moque pas impunément de moi…_

Sesshoumaru s'approcha des prisonniers comme pour mieux admirer leurs blessures et prit une mèche des cheveux d'Inuyasha entre ses doigts…

- Ca me fait penser…Dommage qu'il ne soit plus possible de trouver ce plat qu'on m'a fait goûter il y a peu…Comment se nomme-t-il encore, Jaken ?

- Des ramens, seigneur…

A ces mots échangés à mi-voix entre le démon et son serviteur, un éclair se fit dans l'esprit d'Inuyasha et de ses compagnons… des _ramens _? Mais ce plat est une spécialité du monde de Kagome ! Comment aurait-il pu en manger ? A moins qu'il n'ait rencontré la jeune fille…mais c'était impossible, elle était emprisonnée depuis presque deux semaines ! Naraku les quitta un moment, laissant Sesshoumaru et son serviteur avec les prisonniers ainsi que Kagura qui les surveillait. Le seigneur démon regarda son frère dans les yeux, cherchant une trace de discernement… mais la présence de la sbire de Naraku l'empêcha de préciser sa pensée…Il décida de narguer un peu son frère, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se tenir prêt…

- C'est pathétique…Enfin, ce soir, au plus tard, tout sera fini…Mon adversaire ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et tout cela grâce à celle qu'on qualifiait d' « inutile »…Celle-là même qui contre toute attente a réussi à prendre l'héritage de notre père…Tu te souviens, Inuyasha ? Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, même ici…

Comme personne ne répondait, il alla s'asseoir sur le seuil du château, le regard fixé sur le visage de son frère qui semblait peu à peu assimiler ce qu'il sous-entendait par là…Etait-ce possible ? Le seigneur démon avait parlé par deux fois « d'apparences », de personnes « qui n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être »…Que voulait-il dire par là ? Et pourquoi cette allusion à la puissance de Kagome ? Malheureusement, la fièvre qui le guettait eut raison de sa conscience affaiblie par la transformation toute proche, et il dut se résigner à ne plus y réfléchir. Cependant, Miroku et Sango, qui avaient également entendu les paroles de Sesshoumaru, échangèrent un regard incrédule : se pourrait-il que les prisonnières s'apprêtaient à se retourner contre leur geôlier ? Ou bien tentait-il de leur dire quelque chose approchant ? Mais quoi ? Et surtout, quand, comment et pourquoi les deux miko se seraient-elles confiées à lui ?

Naraku vint s'asseoir aux côtés du démon et allait lancer le signal des tortures quand un son étrange retentit dans le cratère… C'était trois notes aiguës, comme un signal …Aussitôt, les sbires de Naraku se mirent à chercher partout la source de cet étrange bruit. Mais il s'estompa de suite et il fut impossible de décerner d'où il provenait. Les prisonniers avaient relevé la tête en direction des deux jeunes prêtresses, en vain…Elle ne bougeaient pas…Naraku semblait un tantinet énervé, mais garda en lui la pensée que ces notes annonçaient l'arrivée de Kikyô et des fragments. Pourtant Inuyasha, avec surprise, crut également distinguer un furtif sourire moqueur sur le visage de Sesshoumaru. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Un sourire ressemblant furieusement à un sourire de victoire…

Au même moment, à proximité, la compagne du seigneur démon retira la flûte de ses lèvres et se tourna vers ses compagnons. Elle revint auprès de Aun tandis que les trois autres humains vérifiaient leur attirail. Comme rien ne leur manquait, il s'apprêtèrent à invoquer des incarnations d'esprits sous forme animale quand la petite voix les appela.

- Kagome Nee-chan, Kikyô-sama, Kohaku-san ….Rin vient avec vous…

Les trois humains se retournèrent vers la fillette, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Le vieux Myoga essaya tant bien que mal de la raisonner.

-Mais…Rin…Sesshoumaru-sama a dit que tu devais rester avec moi….Tu dois rester ici, tu ne dois pas t'exposer au danger ! Ce n'est pas une promenade ou un jeu, c'est très dangereux ! Tu ne sais même pas te battre !

Rin lui lança un regard affecté.

- Rin vient ! Rin sait se battre !

- Rin, pourquoi veux-tu nous accompagner ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas te battre…

- C'est vrai, Kagome nee-chan…Rin a horreur de ça…mais elle a un mauvais pressentiment…Sesshoumaru-sama est en danger, elle le sent…

- En danger ? Mais comment….

Le cri simultané de Kikyô et Kohaku ne fut pas répété par Kagome. Elle regardait la petite fille avec tristesse…Elle aussi avait ressenti les pensées haineuses, maléfiques de Naraku envers Sesshoumaru. Mais elle avait espéré jusqu'au dernier moment que Rin n'en serait pas informée…Malgré tout, l'affection de l'enfant pour le démon additionnée à sa puissance l'avait avertie du danger encouru par le seigneur des terres de l'ouest…Sans rien dire, sans tenter vainement de l'en dissuader, elle tourna les talons en direction du volcan.

- Allons-y !

- Mais, Kag'…elle ne peut pas nous accompagner !

- Elle viendra avec nous, pourtant, quoi qu'en pense Sesshoumaru. Si on ne l'emmène pas, elle serait capable de nous suivre ou de passer par un autre chemin, ce qui serait encore plus dangereux pour elle…

- Mais, Kagome-sama…Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne sait pas se battre !

- Ne t'en fais pas, vieux Myoga…Cette enfant est tout à fait capable de se défendre…maintenant, allons-y…Il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard au dernier round…

Résignés, Kikyô et Kohaku se placèrent à ses côtés, aussitôt suivis par Rin. Et sous les yeux éberlués du vieux Myoga, ils se placèrent en position de prière, les mains croisées, le pouce et l'index levés…Et de leurs doigts joints jaillirent une lumière d'où émergèrent quatre bêtes fantastiques…Kagome et Rin avaient chacune invoqué un immense chien-loup, gris argent pour l'adolescente, blanc pour l'enfant, tandis que Kohaku avait choisi un énorme félin ressemblant à Kirara et que Kikyô avait fait apparaître un majestueux cheval. Ils grimpèrent sur leurs montures et se mirent en route vers le cratère du volcan, non sans demander à Aun et Myoga de veiller sur le campement. Et tandis que de nouveau les trois notes s'élevaient dans les airs, le démon-puce et le cheval-dragon regardaient encore l'horizon où sous leurs yeux ébahis les trois humains avaient si vite disparu…

- Co…Comment ont-ils fait ça ?

Les trois notes résonnaient également de nouveau au château de Naraku où le maître des lieux commençait à s'inquiéter. Sesshoumaru avait toujours cet air ironique et les prisonniers se paraient à toute éventualité…alors un chant transperça l'atmosphère lugubre de cet endroit…Un chant de jeune femme aux paroles douces mais incompréhensibles, celle –là même qui sur son cheval descendait vers eux du haut du volcan…En la voyant, Naraku fut tout de suite soulagé. Etrangement, la silhouette s'arrêta à mi-pente et une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

- Naraku, je sais que tu m'entends….Tout doit-il vraiment se terminer ainsi ? Est-ce ainsi que doit se terminer l'histoire ?

Sesshoumaru sourit de nouveau à l'entente de cette voix froide, envoûtante mais si ironique en même temps…Elle était méconnaissable. Inuyasha lui-même, dont l'ouïe était si fine, ne savait la reconnaître. En observant l'attitude du démon, ce dernier et ses amis commencèrent à soupçonner quelque sournoiserie de sa part… Quant à Naraku, il tombait des nues…

- Que signifie cette question ? Dépêche-toi de me remettre ce que tu me dois, et je te livrerai ce que je t'ai promis…

La nouvelle venue sourit dans l'ombre.

- N'as-tu pas oublié quelque chose, ô Naraku ? Puis-je vraiment paraître devant ceux qui se tiennent devant toi ?

Naraku ne répondit pas, conscient de son erreur. Il envoya Kagura récupérer son dû d'un geste en grinçant des dents. Au moment où elle atteignit la silhouette, elle poussa un cri et ne bougea plus.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Kagura ? Récupère-la et revient !

- Ta voix tremblerait-elle, Naraku ? Aurais-tu peur ?

La voix du démon tremblait en effet, mais c'était à peine perceptible, tellement discret que seules des oreilles aiguisées comme celles d'Inuyasha et de son frère pouvaient le percevoir. Cette aptitude qu'il ne lui connaissait pas surprit légèrement Sesshoumaru qui ne laissa pourtant rien paraître. Alors que le démon allait répliquer, une autre voix retentit…Une voix de jeune garçon…

- Bien sûr qu'il a peur ! Pourquoi se serait-il caché ici, sinon ?

En reconnaissant cette voix, Sango sursauta violemment, aussitôt imitée par ses amis. Mais le plus surpris, c'était encore Naraku qui regardait derrière lui sans son habituel masque de placidité ou de moquerie sur le visage…Il était troublé…. non, véritablement apeuré, en entendant cette voix provenant du rideau derrière lequel se tenaient quelques minutes auparavant les illusions des deux miko et de leur gardien et où maintenant se reflétait uniquement l'ombre du tajiya assassiné…Il ordonna à Kanna d'aller voir ce qui se cachait derrière, les yeux agrandis d'angoisse…Elle eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir le lourd tissu qu'un énorme fauve se jetait sur elle, brisant son miroir et la bloquant sur le sol, ses babines retroussées, prêt à mordre au moindre signal…Les spectateurs de cette étrange scène eurent à peine le temps de contempler le spectacle que la pièce d'où il provenait s'emplit de lumière, dévoilant à contre-jour la silhouette d'un jeune garçon armé appuyé de dos sur le chambranle de la porte et qui semblait moqueur. La jeune femme sur son cheval reprit alors la parole…

- Tu croyais vraiment que tu avais gagné ? Mais dès le moment où tu as mis ce plan en œuvre, Naraku, tu as signé ta perte… Et la preuve est devant toi…

- N…Non, c'est impossible…il ne peut pas être là, il est mort ! Mort !

A ces mots, Sango tressaillit. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Si ce garçon était bien son frère, pourquoi le disait-il mort puisque depuis leur arrivée il avait toujours été devant leurs yeux ?

- A moins que…

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sango ?

- Miroku, Inuyasha…Ce jeune garçon…Est-ce un vivant ou un mort ? Est-ce un démon ou un humain?

Les deux garçons cillèrent à cette question et se concentrèrent sur la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'encadrement. Et ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ce jeune homme était non seulement humain, mais aussi bien vivant et en pleine possession de ses facultés. Ils en firent part à la jeune femme qui changea de regard et fixa de nouveau ce qui devait être de toute façon un Tajiya. Koga, qui suivait la conversation avec intérêt, fit alors cette réflexion :

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond…Si ce jeune homme est bien Kohaku, pourquoi Naraku fait-il une tête pareille ? Et au fait, pourquoi Sesshoumaru ne réagit-il pas ?

Les prisonniers reportèrent tous leur regard vers le flegmatique démon qui ne les quittait du regard que pour jeter un coup d'œil aux évènements avec un regard fier et un sourire amusé et méprisant, tout à la fois. Même son serviteur ne bougeait pas, il semblait observer cette situation avec curiosité…Mais Naraku repris contenance et envoya ses démons sur le nouveau venu. Kohaku se mit alors à les combattre comme si ce n'était que du menu fretin, sans peur au ventre ni même sueurs froides. La silhouette sur son cheval, de son côté, s'était attaquée à Kagura et à quelques démons de ce genre. Bientôt, le sol fut jonché de leurs cadavres et Naraku n'en menait pas bien large…Furieux, il se tourna vers la silhouette à cheval qui avait repris son chemin vers le château.

- Comment oses-tu rompre le pacte ? Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'une seule parole !

- Oh, mais je ne l'ai jamais rompu, Naraku…

- Comment ?

- « Récupérer les morceaux de la perle contre ma vengeance », c'étaient bien les termes du contrat ? Et il me semble que c'est ce qu'il se passe en ce moment….Qu'y puis-je si tu as tout compris à l'envers ?

Furieux de s'être fait jouer ainsi, Naraku se transforma immédiatement, projetant dans tout le cratère le poison de son corps…des serpents de poison glissaient alors vers les deux silhouettes, se multipliant à l'infini, entourant les prisonniers et Sesshoumaru qui n'avait de nouveau pas bougé le petit doigt. En le voyant ainsi immobile et méprisant, la fureur de Naraku grimpa en flèche pour devenir de la rage…Il avait soudainement compris que le démon avait détruit de l'intérieur le kekkai qui protégeait le cratère ! Persuadé que son poison viendrait à bout de ses victimes les plus faibles, il lui envoya un sort paralysant, s'empara d'une lance et l'envoya en direction du démon qui ne pouvait réagir, entouré de poison et immobilisé comme il l'était…

Et devant les yeux abasourdis des prisonniers le combat tournait au désavantage des attaquants imprévus…Ils étaient à présents certains de l'identité du Tajiya car, durant l'attaque, leur ennemi l'avait appelé par son nom…Quant à la silhouette, elle était à présent si proche qu'on pouvait apercevoir son habit miko et l'arme habituelle de leur statut, arc et flèches. Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête des captifs : était-ce véritablement Kikyô ? Dans ce cas, comment cela était-il possible, puisqu'elle était détenue par Naraku depuis plus d'une semaine ? Et si c'était bien elle, qu'était-il advenu de Kagome ? Qu'est-ce que Sesshoumaru avait à voir là-dedans ? Et tant d'autres questions du même genre…

Dos à dos, le Tajiya et la Miko combattaient les poisons alors que la lance de Naraku se dirigeait immanquablement vers sa cible immobile sous les yeux inquiets du inuhanyo et des siens…

* * *

Merci à ma seule revieweuse, ma chère Anariel!


	7. Combat II

Et voici le septième chapitre de cette fic qui en comptera dix! Cette fois, le combat sera décisif!

Bonne lecture!

Fustella

**Chapitre VII : L'union des deux sabres**

Dos à dos, le Tajiya et la Miko combattaient les poisons alors que la lance de Naraku se dirigeait immanquablement vers sa cible immobile sous les yeux inquiets du inuhanyo et des siens…Sesshoumaru, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, ressentit un pincement au cœur, un sentiment d'appréhension …

Tout se passa ensuite très vite : un éclair fulgurant détruisit en mille morceaux la lance qui menaçait le démon et un second éclair fit le vide autour d'eux, le poison avait disparu sur un impressionnant périmètre autour des combattants et des prisonniers.

Naraku resta interdit quand une voix résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes… Sur le toit du château étaient posés un énorme chien-loup et une silhouette étrangement vêtue, tenant à bout de bras un arc dont la corde vibrait encore.

- Cette fois, ça suffit, Naraku !

- TOI ?

- On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de moi !

L'ombre et le chien-loup sautèrent du toit et atterrirent aux côtés de la miko, de Kohaku et de leurs animaux. Naraku était pâle comme la mort, regardant tour à tour chacun d'eux avant de fixer son regard sur la jeune archer qui bandait de nouveau son arc, l'air assuré et sévère.

- Toi….

- Je ne supporte pas ton attitude, Naraku…Non seulement tu es un criminel doublé d'un monstre sadique, mais en plus tu es lâche, profiteur et menteur ! Un sale manipulateur qui joue avec les sentiments purs et sincères des gens ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre pour ce que tu as fait !

Les prisonniers, en entendant cette voix froide et dure, eurent du mal à reconnaître la voix de Kagome, mais en voyant son attitude et son regard déterminé, ils durent bien se rendre à l'évidence : cette jeune femme était bien Kagome, qui déployait en ce moment énormément d'énergie et dégageait un sentiment de calme, de sévérité et de puissance phénoménale … Etait-elle vraiment la maladroite Kagome qui avait tant de mal à délivrer les pouvoirs enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même? Et pourtant, cela ne faisait aucun doute que la maladroite jeune fille d'autrefois et la puissante jeune femme qui se trouvait devant eux en ce moment même n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne…Soudain, Inuyasha sentit ses liens se défaire et il jeta un regard discret en arrière et manqua de s'étrangler : une petite fille à l'apparence fragile était en train de couper ses liens avec un poignard, protégée par un chien-loup semblable à celui de Kagome. Elle leva son regard doux et innocent vers lui, et une douce flamme de calme et de sérieux brilla discrètement dans son regard. Elle murmura doucement, comme si elle connaissait l'acuité de l'ouïe d'Inuyasha.

-Ne bougez pas ! Vous êtes libre mais vous ne devez pas bouger tout de suite !

- Qui es-tu ?

- Rin. Kagome Nee-chan a demandé à Rin de venir couper vos liens. Là, c'est fait. Viens, Aki ! Ne bougez pas, hein, Inuyasha-sama ?

L'enfant se mit à couper un à un les liens des prisonniers en leur demandant à chaque fois de ne pas intervenir. Aki, son chien-loup protecteur couleur neige, veillait sur elle avec gentillesse et sévérité, l'empêchant de s'interposer entre les adversaires qui se battaient avec un courage surprenant. Sesshoumaru lui-même s'était mêlé au combat, anéantissant les sbires de Naraku qui arrivaient de partout…

- Rin ne veut pas, Rin a peur….Sesshoumaru-sama va gagner, hein, Aki ?

_- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, enfant, Naraku est de toute façon perdu… »_

- Et Kagome nee-chan ? Pourquoi elle n'utilise pas **ça **?

_- « Elle ne le peut ni ne le veut…C'est une arme puissante qui pourrait blesser les prisonniers… »_

- C'est vrai, Rin a vu….

- Rin ? Tu parles seule ?

Miroku la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Cette fillette semblait si fragile…Que faisait-elle ici ? Kagome n'aurait jamais mis en danger la vie d'une enfant, que signifiait donc sa présence ? Kagome la croyait-elle en sûreté ?

Soudain, la petite cria : Naraku avait touché le seigneur démon et projeté celui-ci contre un mur qui fut aussitôt détruit, il avait énormément de mal à se relever à cause des démons qui l'assaillaient de toute part. Kohaku, aux prises avec Kanna qui s'était libérée et avait créé un nouveau miroir, ne pouvait lui venir en aide…Les deux miko se battaient contre Naraku avec force mais ne semblaient pas avoir le dessus. Rin en comprit tout à coup la raison : l'âme ! Kikyô avait été gravement blessée et Kagome lui donnait de ses forces pour l'empêcher de succomber !

De toute part, les attaques spirituelles du Tajiya et des deux miko atteignaient Naraku qui ne semblait pas en souffrir. Rin vit alors qu'il fusionnait avec ses propres serviteurs au fur et à mesure pour guérir ses blessures, ce qui la mit en colère. Elle avait bien du mal à empêcher les prisonniers exténués, malades et sans forces de se jeter dans la mêlée alors qu'elle-même voulait intervenir.

C'est alors que le regard de Kagome rencontra les yeux larmoyants, inquiets, de la petite Rin.

La puissante miko y lut toute son affection pour son maître, celle qu'elle portait à ses nouveaux compagnons et, tout au fond de son regard, une flamme intense qui ne la trompa pas…Une conversation étrange s'engagea alors entre l'enfant, le chien-loup et la miko. En effet, seule Rin parlait à voix haute, ce qui ne permit pas aux prisonniers de comprendre ce qui se disait entre eux.

_- Rin, va mettre les prisonniers à l'abri! _

- Où ?

_- Aki te montrera le chemin, éloigne-les du combat ! _

- Non

_- Rin, Kagome a raison, tu dois les protéger… _

- Rin a dit non. Rin sait.

_- De quoi parles-tu ?_

_- _Rin sait qu'ils te l'ont dit. Comment **les** utiliser.

_- Rin, es-tu folle ? C'est dangereux ! Kagome, dis-lui !_

_- Non, Aki…Elle a raison…Il est temps…C'est notre seule chance…Tiens-toi prête, Rin !_

- Rin n'a pas peur….Rin attend le signal…

La communication coupa alors pour Rin qui se mit à concentrer toute sa pensée et toute son énergie vers son but, et celui-là seul. Aki se tourna violemment vers Kagome…

_- Vous êtes folles, toutes les deux !Si vous le faites, vous…vous allez…_

_- Non, Aki…J'ai pris mes dispositions…Ce sera moi…et moi seule…_

_- Ka…Kagome…B…Bien…Bonne chance…Hime-sama…_

_- Merci, Aki…_

Aussitôt, la jeune miko reprit le combat avec plus d'acharnement, dirigeant peu à peu son ennemi là où elle le voulait. Kikyô comprit de suite son manège.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes…Pas ça !

- Va te mettre à l'abri, Kikyô…Et…s'il te plaît…Veille sur lui…

- Kag', non !

A cet appel, Kohaku se tourna un instant vers elle et saisit immédiatement la situation. Son regard s'agrandit de surprise, avant de s'emplir de douleur. Il avait compris. Sans tarder, par un sursaut d'énergie, il détruisit du tranchant de la main le second miroir de Kanna et son fauve l'acheva sur-le-champ. Il se tourna alors vers la miko du futur et sa compagne.

- Ne faites pas ça !

_- Ne t'en fais pas, Kohaku…tout se passera bien… _

- Mais…

_- Va près des prisonniers et veille à leur sécurité, mon ami…_

- ….Bien

_- Merci et…vis heureux, Kohaku…promets-le moi !_

- …pro…promis…

_- Merci…Va, maintenant !_

Kohaku se dirigea vers les prisonniers et se posta face à eux, le regard tourné vers le champ de bataille. Aki se plaça à ses côtés, protégeant les détenus et l'enfant du poison de Naraku. Kohaku, malgré sa force et son assurance, avait les larmes au bord des yeux…Sango le remarqua et n'osa pas adresser la parole à celui qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant son frère de peur de rompre sa concentration. Aucun des prisonniers ne comprenait le changement soudain dans l'attitude des quatre humains et de leurs compagnons animaux, et l'inquiétude les submergea d'un coup…Ils osaient à peine respirer, conscients que quelque chose d'impressionnant allait se produire sous leurs yeux…

Sesshoumaru aussi avait ressenti le brusque changement dans l'atmosphère du lieu. Il abattit d'un coup son dernier adversaire et porta toute son attention sur le combat principal. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Kagome entraînait délibérément son ennemi hors de portée des autres combattants et que Kikyô et Kohaku s'étaient tendus au maximum, comme attendant quelque chose…

Naraku commençait également à s'inquiéter en voyant changer le regard de la miko. Soudain, tout bascula…Kagome sauta d'une détente phénoménale sur son chien-loup qui l'attendait dans les airs, à la manière de Kirara. Elle sortit quelque chose de sous le foulard qui retenait sa chevelure d'ébène et le lança sur le sol… Une inquiétante fumée argentée s'en échappa…

Aussitôt, Kohaku tira son épée, la planta dans le sol et se mit à genoux en position de prière…Instantanément l'épée se mit à briller et un Kekkaï prit forme autour de lui et des prisonniers, non seulement repoussant le poison de Naraku mais aussi l'anéantissant dès qu'il s'approchait trop du champ de protection.

Au même moment, Kikyô s'était élancée vers ce bouclier qu'elle traversa sans peine, avant de joindre ses forces à celles du jeune Tajiya qui lui commanda aussitôt de soigner les prisonniers les plus atteints et de les mettre à l'abri, ce qu'elle mit en œuvre de suite.

Mais ce qui surprit toute l'assemblée, et plus encore le seigneur démon, c'est qu'un éclair blanc avait rejoint la miko dans le ciel, mais le brouillard empêchait de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Naraku pestait, furieux et inquiet, quand la voix de Kagome retentit dans l'esprit du Youkaï…

_- Rejoint le bouclier avec Jaken, Sesshoumaru…Tu y seras en sécurité…_

- Que veux-tu insinuer ?

_- Fais-le…Tu comprendras vite, Sess'…Tu comprendras…_

Sans réfléchir davantage, se fiant en sa confiance en la jeune humaine, il entra le dernier dans le bouclier du Tajiya. Il constata tout de suite que le regard du jeune garçon et celui de la miko morte étaient dirigés vers le ciel, devenu pour un instant d'un noir de jais, emplis de larmes prêtes à couler. Son pressentiment se fit plus violent, plus terrible encore…Mais il se contint et fixa à son tour son regard vers l'immensité de ce ciel qui revenait à ses couleurs naturelles, s'embrasant d'un coucher de soleil rouge sang, annonçant une nuit sans lune…et sans étoiles…

Doucement, lentement, la fumée se dissipa, révélant un spectacle à glacer d'effroi le plus insensible des démons … Tout autour du kekkaï créé par le tajiya, les sbires de Naraku étaient étendus inertes … sans vie… Leur regard était empli de terreur, mais leur corps ne comportait aucune trace de blessure… ils étaient morts… Aucun des rescapés au massacre, réfugiés sous le bouclier, ne pouvait dire de quoi ils étaient morts…

- Tout…Tout est-il enfin…fini…?

La voix de Sango tremblait de terreur, elle ne voulait pourtant pas croire que ce combat était enfin fini, que le cauchemar avait pris fin…que Naraku était enfin mort…Les visages de Kikyô et Kohaku, pourtant, lui faisaient craindre le pire…La voix de son frère, grave et dramatique, confirma ses doutes…

- Non, Sango… Naraku n'est pas mort…Tout ne fait que commencer…

Kikyô ferma un instant les yeux et ne bougea plus, la tête levée vers les cieux…Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, son regard était empli d'une douleur immense qui leur fit retenir leur souffle…Sesshoumaru changea soudain de regard, une stupeur sans borne se lut pour la première fois dans son regard de glace. Son demi-frère suivit son regard et manqua de s'étrangler : là-haut, dans le ciel enfin dégagé de sa fumée, flottaient non pas un mais bien deux chiens-loups… D'une couleur gris argentée pour l'un, blanc neige pour l'autre, ils se tenaient, majestueux, dans le contre-jour de ce soleil ensanglanté qui regardait se terminer ce combat de titans…Naraku, seul rescapé, observait son armée décimée puis tourna à son tour son regard vers ces silhouettes imposantes flottant au-dessus de ce cratère qui avait abrité son dernier refuge …

La voix de la jeune miko brisa le silence qui s'était installé…

- Naraku ! C'en est assez ! Trop d'hommes et de femmes, démons ou humains, sont morts par ta faute, trop d'êtres ont vu leur vies brisées par tes actes criminels! Regarde ceux qui aujourd'hui te réclament vengeance ! Ils sont derrière toi, regarde-les bien et n'oublie jamais ni leurs noms, ni leur visage !

Alors que sa voix menaçante résonnait encore dans l'air de cette soirée mortelle, une voix d'enfant résonna à sa suite…

- Ils sont venus te demander des comptes, Naraku ! Pour eux, leurs amis, et tout ceux qui n'ont jamais eu la force morale ou physique de te contrer ! Ne les oublie pas Naraku, ni eux, ni les autres ! Vois, ils savent que ta fin est proche et viennent assister à ta défaite !

A ces mots, des ombres blanches apparurent une à une autour des combattants, et leur simple vue épouvanta le démon qui ne pouvait se défendre face à ces fantômes…

- N…Non !

- Ils sont là, Naraku ! Les Tajiya et les autres habitants de ce village détruit par simple désir de puissance, le père et le grand-père de Miroku, et tant d'autres encore…Ils réclament justice !

- Et il est temps pour toi de leur rendre des comptes !

A l'entente de cette voix sévère, si jeune, si enfantine, Sesshoumaru ouvrit de grands yeux, emplis de stupeur et d'effroi…Il avait enfin reconnu, avec difficulté, la voix de sa petite protégée et ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de sa présence là-haut, en compagnie de la compagne de son frère… Les autres rescapés avaient également sursauté à cette voix d'enfant qui s'était faite si grave…Seuls, Kikyô et Kohaku restaient impassibles en apparence, le regard toujours fixe…Leur corps seul tremblait et leurs yeux emplis de douleur laissaient les larmes s'amasser au bord de leurs cils…

- Oh, Kami-sama … Je vous en prie … Pourquoi un tel sacrifice ? Cette victoire est trop chère payée, je…je voudrais…je voudrais tant pouvoir les en empêcher…

- Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, Kohaku…C'est leur décision…Ce combat est désormais le leur…Il est trop tard pour intervenir…

Là-haut, dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute, les deux combattantes s'étaient mises en position, côte à côte, attendant l'assaut de leur ennemi….Celui-ci ne tarda pas…Naraku prit sa forme la plus complète et lança en direction des deux filles un jet surpuissant de son poison le plus mortel…

Tout se passa très vite. D'un geste impeccablement synchronisé, toutes deux tirèrent leurs si précieuses épées de leur fourreau en évitant l'assaut… Puis, d'une pirouette magistrale, elles quittèrent leurs montures et s'élancèrent dans les airs…Juste au même moment, elles lancèrent l'attaque la plus puissante de leur épée respective, usant de toute leur puissance spirituelle intérieure…La puissance conjuguée de leurs deux sabres ajoutée à leur propre puissance miko se transforma en une immense flèche d'énergie pure qui transperça Naraku de part en part… A l'instant même où elles touchèrent le sol, celui-ci se transforma en milliers d'étincelles qui s'éteignirent une à une pour devenir cendres noires, bientôt éparpillées par le vent…En quelques secondes à peine, il ne subsistait plus rien de Naraku…

Kohaku fit disparaître son bouclier et ses larmes coulèrent une à une sur ses joues…Il ne bougeait plus, la tête penchée vers le sol, les yeux fermés…Kikyô était à son tour tombée à genoux, les mains crispées à terre, n'osant pas lever son regard vers les vainqueurs…Tous les autres, qui s'avançaient vers les combattantes victorieuses, se retournèrent, surpris de leur réaction…C'est alors que les deux fils d'Inutaïsho aperçurent le visage des deux filles…Celui de Rin était pâle comme la mort, elle se tenait debout avec peine, et même l'aide d'Aki , revenu vers elle, ne semblait l'aider à tenir debout sur ses petites jambes chancelantes. Quant à Kagome… Elle était encore plus mal en point que la petite fille…ses yeux étaient ternes, sans vie…Sur ses cheveux apparaissait une matière rouge poisseuse…Elle suait à grosses gouttes et peu à peu des taches rouges et mauves s'élargissaient sur sa peau plus pâle encore que celle de l'enfant…Avant même qu'Inuyasha ne puisse la retenir, elle tombait sur le sol, ses jambes ne la supportant plus…

Toki, son chien-loup à la couleur argentée, la mit sur le dos et lui lécha doucement le visage avec des gémissements plaintifs avant de disparaître car l'esprit de sa maîtresse s'affaiblissait…Le inuhanyo se précipita vers elle alors que son frère soutenait Rin qui s'avançait vers la miko…

- KAGOME ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis-moi, que se passe-t-il ?

- I…nu…yasha ?

- Oui, c'est moi….Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu as !

- C'est inutile…Inuyasha-sama… On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle…

Rin pleurait, elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de la jeune femme et lui prit la main…

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi, Kagome nee-chan ?

Kagome sourit faiblement et lui caressa le visage de sa main libre…Sa voix se fit essoufflée mais d'une douceur qui contrastait énormément avec son attitude durant le combat…

- Tu es encore une enfant, Rin, ta vie vient à peine de commencer…Moi, c'était mon heure…Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici-bas…ma mission est terminée…En fait, cela fait bien longtemps que je savais…au fond de moi… ce qui devait arriver…C'est pour ça que…que je t'ai empêchée de mettre toute ton énergie vitale dans ton sabre…

- Kagome nee-chan…C'est pas juste !

- Vis heureuse, Rin… Reste fidèle à ton rêve…et surtout, occupe-toi bien de Sesshoumaru pour moi, d'accord ?

- D'a…D'accord…C'est promis…

- Merci….

Le regard de Kagome parcourut alors chacun de ceux qui l'entouraient…Inuyasha, qui ne voulait pas comprendre ni accepter ce que sous-entendaient les paroles de Kagome et Rin, la regardait avec des yeux plein d'incompréhension…Miroku, Sango et Shippo la regardaient avec ce même regard de peur, de souffrance devant la triste réalité…Sesshoumaru avait toujours son regard habituel mais une étincelle de chagrin brillait dans ses yeux de glace…Koga et sa meute ne comprenaient plus rien, ils ne voulaient pas assimiler ces mots comme réels…Et puis, dans un coin, Kikyô et Kohaku, dont les larmes s'étaient décidées à couler, contemplaient la jeune femme, étendue dans la boue du cratère, dont la vie, ils le savaient, s'échappait petit à petit…

Kagome s'adressa d'abord à eux…

- Nee-chan, Kohaku … je vous félicite … Vous avez réussi … Je le savais, moi, que vous en étiez capable… Je vous en prie, tous les deux…vivez heureux…Je suis si heureuse que vous ayez retrouvé les vôtres… Veillez sur eux, promis ?

- … Nous te l'avons déjà promis, Kag'… Tu peux avoir confiance en nous…

- … Nous continuerons ton œuvre…

- Merci, mes amis…Maintenant, donnez…

Kikyô approcha, le visage trempé de ses larmes de douleur, et lui mit dans ses mains tremblantes le reste de la perle de Shikon. Le visage de Kagome s'éclaira d'un sourire maladif mais heureux… mais un sourire qui ne trompait pas. Elle leva les yeux vers Shippo, Sango et Miroku…

- Mes amis…Pardonnez-moi…On dirait bien que je suis arrivée très en retard, cette fois… Pardon, j'aurais tant voulu rembourser ma dette envers vous…Je vous dois tant…Shippo, je t'en prie, deviens un grand et fier démon pour moi…Garde au fond de ton cœur cette étincelle de pureté et de bonté qui fait de ton âme une âme si pure et bonne…promis ?

- Kagome….okasan…c'est pro…promis…mais, reste, reste avec nous !

- C'est trop tard, Shippo, mes heures sont comptées…Miroku, veille sur Sango, mon ami…tu as été un frère pour moi, je te remercie de ton amitié…Promets-moi que tu vivras à ses côtés, mon pervers préféré…

- Si Sango veut bien de moi…je me ferai une joie de t'obéir…je jure que je ne serais plus jamais pervers, maintenant que mon Kazaana a disparu…C'est une promesse, Kagome…Petite sœur, merci pour tout…

- Merci…Sango ! Veille sur lui, surveille-le, je doute que sa résolution soit facile à tenir…Veille aussi sur ton frère, Kohaku a beaucoup souffert de sa servitude…Vis heureuse, petite Sango… Mon amie, ma confidente, ma sœur…Ne m'oublie pas…

- …Jamais, petite Kagome ! Je te promets tout, tout, mais ne nous abandonne pas ! J'ai encore besoin de tes conseils, ma chère petite sœur !

- Rien ne peut plus me sauver, c'est un miracle que je puisse encore vous parler avant de partir…Mais de là, je pourrai veiller sur vous tous…Koga, merci aussi, mon ami…Je ne serai jamais ta femme, mais ça, tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Ayame, veille sur lui pour moi, s'il te plaît…Je suis sur qu'elle te rendra plus heureuse que moi, Koga…

- Je savais, depuis le début, qu'Inuyasha m'avait vaincu avant même notre première rencontre, Kagome…ma précieuse amie…merci pour tout…

- Merci, Kagome…Je veillerai sur lui, s'il m'accepte…merci pour tout…

Kagome sourit en voyant ce couple se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour se consoler. Elle fit ses adieux à la meute de Koga, puis se tourna vers Sesshoumaru.

- Pardon, Sess'…Pour tout…J'aurais dû te le dire, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction…Pardon pour l'emprunt de ton Tenseiga, mais tu comprends maintenant en quoi il pouvait nous aider…Rin le maîtrise à la perfection, ses pouvoirs miko ont surpassé même la grande Kikyô…Elle t'expliquera…Mon frère, merci pour toute ta confiance, pour ta protection et tes cadeaux… Et excuse-moi encore…

- Tu n'as ni à t'excuser, ni à me remercier, Imouto… Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez pu réussir ce miracle, mais je suis fière de toi, de vous deux…Adieu, Imouto…C'est à moi de te remercier…

Kagome sourit tristement au puissant démon qui avait bien du mal à cacher son chagrin devant l'inévitable… même son sabre de vie était impuissant devant cette mort qui s'approchait dangereusement de la jeune fille…La miko du futur fit ses adieux à Jaken avant de se tourner, enfin, vers Inuyasha…Il avait des larmes dans les yeux, sa main dans celle de la mourante tremblait comme une feuille…D'un suprême effort, elle leva sa main libre vers son visage…D'un geste tendre, elle essuya ses yeux et posa sa main sur sa joue, son pouce caressant sans cesse son visage.

- Inu…Tu pleures ? Il ne faut pas…Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici-bas, plus d'endroit où…enfin, peu importe…Veille sur Kikyô, Inuyasha, elle ne va pas tarder à redevenir humaine, tu vas pouvoir réaliser ta promesse…Et maintenant que la perle est complète…tu vas pouvoir réaliser ton rêve…Sois heureux, mon hanyo adoré…Je t'aimais tant, tu me manquera plus encore que tous les autres…Je te rends ton Tessaiga, maintenant, je ne pourrai plus l'utiliser…Dommage…Prends-en soin, cette arme est merveilleuse…Veille sur tous nos amis, et surtout…surtout…ne change… pas…mon… a…m…ou…r…A…d...i….eu….

- Ka…KAGOME ! IIE !

C'était trop tard... Les derniers spasmes secouaient Kagome, l'empêchant de parler…Elle souffrait le martyr, Inuyasha le savait, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire…plus rien…Elle s'accrocha désespérément à son haori, la respiration saccadée, les traits tendus par la douleur…Dans un dernier effort, elle usa de toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour unir le dernier fragment au reste du shikon no tama…Elle le tendit en tremblant à son cher Inuyasha, un dernier sourire au bord des lèvres…puis s'éteignit, en douceur, comme la flamme d'une bougie s'éteint doucement, dans les bras de celui qu'elle chérissait par-dessus tout…

- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE ! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !

* * *

Ouiiiin! Je suis méchante, hein? Vous voulez la suite? Mais quelle suite? Que voyez-vous comme fin pour cette histoire?

A plus tard!

Fustella


	8. Le sang du démon

**CHAPITRE VIII : LE SANG DU DÉMON**

Le silence régnait dans le cratère, seulement troublé par les sanglots de ceux qui avaient assisté à la fin de la jeune miko du futur, celle qui s'était sacrifiée pour qu'ils puissent vivre, pour eux…celle qui, à l'origine, n'était pas concernée par ce combat…Rin, assise aux côtés de la morte, pleurait doucement, blottie dans les bras de son cher seigneur…Sesshoumaru continuait toujours à regarder le visage souriant dans la mort de sa confidente, son amie…Pour Rin, il ne voulait pas montrer sa douleur, mais sa souffrance était vive…

Shippo éclatait en pleurs bruyants, la tête enfouie dans la poitrine de Sango, qui elle-même pleurait dans les bras du jeune prêtre qui ne cachait pas ses larmes…La meute de Koga s'était respectueusement prosternée devant la dépouille de la grande prêtresse alors que le chef de bande et sa désormais compagne, Ayame, se serraient l'un contre l'autre sans parvenir à contenir leur chagrin…

Kikyô, agenouillée à l'écart aux côtés de Kohaku, vit arriver vers elle ce pour quoi autrefois elle aurait tout donné…mais qui aujourd'hui la rebutait…La vie…la vie tentait de revenir à elle, réchauffant ses membres engourdis, la transformant de part en part alors que ses shinidama s'envolaient dans le ciel nocturne…Kohaku tentait tant bien que mal de la soutenir, mais en vain…Cette vie nouvelle, cette âme si pure qui l'avait tant touchée, elle la refusait tant qu'elle la rejeta de tout son être, à tel point qu'elle aussi sentit la mort approcher…Tout son corps se mit à irradier d'une douce lueur et, chancelante, elle s'approcha de la dépouille mortuaire avec tristesse…

Tout le monde la regarda avancer, illuminée de l'intérieur, vers le corps de sa réincarnation. Tout le monde…sauf Inuyasha…Il serrait Kagome dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles inaudibles, les larmes coulant pour la première fois de ses yeux ambres sur le visage de la jeune fille…Kikyô le contempla avec un doux sourire…Elle avait désormais la réponse à sa question et, étrangement, elle n'en ressentait aucune douleur, aucun désespoir…Juste le chagrin, en voyant la douleur de l'homme qu'autrefois elle avait aimé…et comme une douce paix intérieure…Elle était enfin libre…

Au moment même où elle ferma les yeux, pour se donner la force d'accomplir la terrible décision qu'elle venait de prendre, un cri de surprise émana du groupe et elle les rouvrit…

Inuyasha…Inuyasha changeait d'aspect…seuls, Sango, Shippo et Miroku ne furent pas étonnés par cette étrange transformation…

- La lune ne s'est pas levée, ce soir…

Aux mots de Miroku, Kikyô, Kohaku, Rin et Sesshoumaru eurent un éclair dans leur esprit…Koga et les siens, eux, ne comprenaient toujours pas…Inuyasha prit ainsi sa forme humaine, mais, ce soir, il s'en moquait éperdument…Il venait de perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher en ce monde…

- Alors, c'était pour ça…C'était ça le secret d'Inuyasha-sama dont Kagome parlait…

- Je comprends mieux…Je comprends pourquoi elle était si inquiète ces derniers jours…Elle ne voulait pas arriver trop tard…Kag', c'était donc le fameux processus que vous redoutiez tant…

- Elle s'en voulait tellement…Elle ne voulait pas que Naraku découvre ce secret, elle en pleurait même, vous savez…

- La lune…Mon frère, tu redeviens donc humain les nuits sans lune….

Inuyasha, se tourna rageusement vers son frère, il voulait chasser sa rancœur, son désespoir sur quelqu'un…Il se leva et lui cria dessus avec colère :

- ET ALORS ? QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT TE FAIRE ? OUI, C'EST MA FAIBLESSE ! OUI, JE REDEVIENS HUMAIN LES NUITS SANS LUNE ! ET LE PIRE, C'EST QUE CA NE ME FAIT MÊME PLUS HONTE ! AU CONTRAIRE ! QU'EST-CE QUI TE DERANGE LA-DEDANS ? TU VAS SANS DOUTE ME DIRE QUE C'EST PITOYABLE ? QUE JE SUIS UN ÊTRE INFÉRIEUR ?

- Je n'oserais même pas, Inuyasha…Il y a des humains bien plus nobles et plus forts que n'importe quel démon…Kagome en faisait partie…

Le sérieux de son demi-frère déstabilisa le inuhanyo qui le regarda avec incompréhension tandis que son frère reprenait…

- Finalement, je crois qu'elle avait raison…Tu sais, je crois bien que, de nous deux, c'est toi qui a hérité du sang de notre père…C'est toi qui lui ressemble le plus, en tous cas…

- S…Sesshoumaru ?

- J'aimerai beaucoup effacer le mal que j'ai fait autrefois mais….ça me semble impossible…Je suppose que tu refuseras de me pardonner, mon frère ?

Inuyasha resta surpris, puis fit un léger sourire en lui tendant la main.

- Au contraire, Sesshoumaru…tu es mon frère, que ça me plaise ou non, et puis…je crois qu'elle avait raison, moi aussi…Il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre…C'est…ce qu'elle aurait voulu…

Inuyasha posa son regard vers le sol, les poings serrés…Kikyô le regarda un moment avec un étrange sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Kagome…Et son cœur déjà chancelant manqua un battement…Leurs esprits étant un moment détournés par la réconciliation des deux frères, personne ne s'était rendu compte que Kagome brillait…Des milliers d'étincelles lumineuses semblaient s'être posées sur son corps comme autant de paillettes d'or et d'argent. Rin, à son tour, se rendit compte du phénomène, et par son cri attira l'attention des spectateurs sur la dépouille de la jeune femme…

- Qu…Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Kagome nee-chan…_Rin est si contente, Rin sait que tu as enfin trouvé la réponse à ta question…Kagome nee-chan, ne nous abandonne pas…_

Soudain, la perle noire que Kagome portait toujours autour du cou se mit à briller et le corps de la jeune fille se mit en lévitation quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, elle semblait flotter, ses cheveux et ses habits étaient agités comme par un vent inexistant…

L'âme de la jeune fille, elle, se trouvait en un lieu inconnu…Elle flottait dans le ciel azur, et observait sous elle un lieu magnifique…C'était comme un immense temple, au flanc d'une montagne cachée par la brume…Il y avait un superbe jardin, et de nombreuses fontaines au milieu de fleurs exceptionnelles…Doucement, elle atterrit dans la cour de ce temple et regarda autour d'elle…Ce lieu vide semblait pourtant chaleureux, plein de joie et de vie…Elle baissa son regard et s'aperçut que ses habits étaient différents : elle portait une tenue superbe, vêtue comme une princesse du Sengoku-jidai…

- Kagome-sama ?

La jeune fille se retourna avec surprise et vit derrière elle plusieurs jeunes filles qui la saluaient. Elle remarqua que certaines étaient habillées très simplement, comme des servantes, alors que d'autres étaient plus richement parées…Il y avait également quelques prêtresses, quelques moines, des soldats…Tous la considéraient avec respect…

- Qu…Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ? Ce lieu…

- Tu le connais, Kagome…Au fond de toi, depuis longtemps…Tu le connais….

Une vieille femme était apparue à l'entrée du temple, suivie d'une très belle jeune femme et d'un homme…ou plutôt d'un démon à l'apparence humaine…Un autre démon, une femme, les suivait, accompagnant un jeune homme digne et noble. Et, derrière eux, se tenaient un autre couple, une humaine et un autre démon…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Korine, la gardienne de ce lieu séculaire… Voici Izumi et Haku, ainsi que Haru et Rasho, sans oublier Kaho et Tama…Kagome, écoute bien ce que je vais te révéler, et surtout, souviens-toi de chaque mot et ne révèle à personne avant que l'heure ne vienne le secret qui te sera confié…

- Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi…Suis-moi…

Un peu perdue, Kagome suivit néanmoins Korine à l'intérieur du temple. Dans une grande salle, elle vit un autel illuminé de bougies parfumées…Surprise devant la beauté simple de ces lieux, la jeune femme n'osa ouvrir la bouche et écouta attentivement la vieille femme, agenouillée devant l'autel.

- Il faut d'abord que tu saches, Kagome, qu'en ce moment tu es entre la vie et la mort, ici-bas…Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est produit ?

La gorge nouée, Kagome acquiesça sans mot dire…

- Bien…Sache donc que, pour eux, là-bas, tu n'es plus de ce monde…Seulement, tout ceci n'est qu'apparence, et ce sera à toi de décider de ton destin, une fois que tu sauras la vérité…Et quoi que tu choisisses, tu devras l'assumer…Est-ce clair ?

De nouveau, Kagome hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait…Kagome, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé qui tu étais ?

- …Si, bien sûr…

- Et as-tu trouvé une réponse ?

- …N…Non…Mais ce n'est pas le plus important…Le principal, c'est d'avoir pu être utile en quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose…

- Ta réponse me plaît, jeune fille…Et c'est pourquoi tu es ici…Ce lieu était autrefois non seulement un temple mais aussi un château…J'étais autrefois une toute jeune prêtresse qui servait ce lieu sacré, et mes maîtres n'étaient autres que les seigneurs Higurashi…

- L….Les seigneurs Higurashi ? M…Mais…Mais…

- Eh oui, tu l'as compris…Ce château est celui de tes ancêtres…

- Celui…de mes ancêtres…

- Mais écoute donc mon histoire…L'histoire de tes ancêtres et de la prophétie qui pèse encore aujourd'hui sur le destin des tiens…

Et la vieille femme raconta…

Tout avait commencé 1000 ans auparavant…Le dernier des seigneurs du lieu avait eu trois enfants, deux filles et un fils. Il y avait Izumi, l'aînée aux pouvoirs miko aussi remarquables qu'elle, autant par sa noblesse d'âme que par son intelligence, Kaho , aussi belle que douce, et enfin, le plus jeune, le fils, le puissant guerrier Rasho…A leur naissance, un esprit était apparu sous les traits d'une jeune femme à la fois prêtresse et guerrière, qui avait prédit qu'ils fonderaient chacun une lignée qui se mêlerait aux démons, aux fantômes et autres êtres si différents des hommes… On conseilla aux seigneurs de se débarrasser de ces enfants maudits mais ils refusèrent, car au fond d'eux- mêmes, ce destin les rendait fiers de leur descendance… Et puis, le temps passa… Chacun des enfants, pour mieux accomplir leur destinée, avait suivi une formation spéciale, une éducation appropriée…Et puis, un jour, la prophétie se réalisa… La fille d'un grand seigneur Youkai, Haru, et ses deux gardes du corps, Haku et Tama, furent recueillis ici, alors qu'ils avaient été surpris par une tempête en tentant d'échapper à des humains en furie…

La suite fut facile à deviner pour Kagome, chaque enfant du seigneur épousa un Youkai, et la prêtresse fut désignée pour veiller à l'éducation de la probable descendance, mais…un malheur arriva… Une épidémie, due à l'empoisonnement de l'eau par un ennemi de la famille, décima tous les habitants de ce lieu…Seuls survécurent les trois enfants du seigneurs et leur famille, ainsi que la prêtresse…

Ce lieu fut déclaré maudit et nul n'osa plus s'en approcher…C'est alors que l'esprit qui avait annoncé la prophétie leur apparut et envoya chacune des trois familles dans un lieu différent, jusqu'au jour de la prophétie, le jour véritable de l' équilibre…Et Korine resta là, prête à transmettre le flambeau à la génération de la prophétie…Depuis 200 ans, elle n'avait jamais quitté ces lieux et n'avait jamais eu d'autres visites que les âmes des morts…à l'exception d'un jeune démon du nom d'Inutaïsho, il y a presque 70 ans…

A ce nom, Kagome sursauta et écouta encore plus attentivement cette histoire, car elle commençait à entrevoir des éclaircissements…

Korine poursuivit…

- Ce jeune démon, à l'époque, portait en lui, avant même le jour de la prophétie, une certaine affection envers les humains…C'est ce qui lui a permis de découvrir ce sanctuaire. Il était tourmenté par ses sentiments envers Izaïyo et cherchait un moyen de faire comprendre que l'équilibre était possible…Il apprit ici-même l'existence de cette prophétie et en fut touché à tel point qu'il décida de faire quelque chose lui aussi pour ce jour tant attendu…C'est ainsi qu'il décida de créer les deux sabres de l'équilibre que tu connais déjà…Ce furent le Tessaïga et le Tenseiga…Le sabre de défense et le sabre de vie…Puis, comme il voulait assister à cet événement, il créa la tombe enfermée dans l'œil de son fils cadet où son âme et celle de sa femme, ainsi que celle de ceux qui auraient un rôle à jouer dans cet avenir, furent recueillies…

La jeune fille du futur comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir et lui signifia poliment qu'elle était au courant de ce qui s'ensuivit. La vieille femme sourit avec tendresse à leur invitée et se tourna vers les trois couples qui avaient tout écouté, avant de reprendre …

- Izumi et son époux Haku se rendirent au village en bas de la montagne, le village d'Edo…Là, ils se mélangèrent aux humains jusqu'à finalement donner naissance à Kikyô et sa sœur Kaede, les miko du village…

Là, Kagome l'interrompit :

- Vraiment ? Kikyô et Kaede sont d'ascendance youkaï ? Mais dans ce cas…il y a un problème…

- Non, aucun, Kagome…Cela faisait déjà quelque temps que cette branche avait perdu son don Youkaï, le problème que tu soulèves – l'impossibilité de maîtriser les techniques Youkaï- a une explication simple : ils sont redevenus humains…Quant aux deux autres familles…

Elle se tourna vers Kaho et Tama qui s'avancèrent pour poursuivre le récit…

- Mon mari et moi avons été envoyés dans une région plus éloignée, près d'un territoire contrôlé par les loups et qui fut plus tard disputé à cette tribu par les oiseaux de paradis…

Kagome sursauta, un grand sourire s'étalant ensuite sur ses lèvres…

- Rin…Rin est votre descendante, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hmm hmm…Et on dirait bien qu'elle a hérité de la gentillesse et de la douceur de ma tendre épouse…

- Et de la force ce mon cher époux….sans compter son courage et sa loyauté…

Les deux époux se regardèrent en souriant avec une tendresse infinie dans les yeux…Ils étaient assez différents du premier couple silencieux et respirant la sagesse et la connaissance. Kagome les regarda avec douceur, les enviant un peu mais heureuse de voir leur lien si fort et si tendre cependant…Ils s'entendaient si bien tous les deux…vraiment complémentaires…Elle ne sortit de sa contemplation que pour observer le troisième et dernier couple…Il semblait tout aussi particulier que les deux premiers. Haru et Rasho… La princesse démone et le prince humain et guerrier …Sentant sur eux le regard de la jeune fille, ils reprirent eux-mêmes le cours de l'histoire…

- Quant à nous, c'est à l'autre bout du Japon que nous avons été envoyés…La prophétie voulant que de nous naisse celui ou celle qui l'accomplira, il nous fallait nous éloigner le plus possible de ceux qui avaient juré notre perte…

-…qui…qui accomplira la prophétie ?

- Oui, mon enfant…La prophétie disait qu'un jour viendrait où quelqu'un de notre lignée recevrait le triple pouvoir et viendrait à la rencontre des deux autres descendantes pour assurer enfin l'équilibre éternel…Elle disait qu'elles s'uniraient alors pour combattre et qu'en réveillant le triple don, elles mettraient fin à une guerre devenue ridicule…

- Attendez, je ne comprends pas bien…Qu'est-ce que le triple pouvoir…ou le triple don, je ne sais pas ?

Korine sourit et lui montra les trois couples qui l'observaient sans plus rien dire avec dans les yeux toute la confiance du monde…

- Regarde-les, Kagome, Regarde-les bien…Ensuite, ferme les yeux et dis-moi ce que tu ressens, ce qui émane d'eux…Prouve-nous par là que tu es bien celle que l'on attend…

La jeune miko du futur obtempéra et, après les avoir bien observés, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux saisir ce qui émanait d'eux…Et l'éclair se fit…De Haku et Izumi se dégageait une sagesse et une science immense, un pouvoir qu'elle connaissait bien…De Kaho et Tama se dégageait une onde douce et chaude, quasiment impalpable, et pourtant si présente et si colorée, si odorante…Cette aura, elle ne l'avait rencontrée que très récemment et pourtant elle sut ce qu'elle signifiait…Quant aux derniers, Haru et Rasho, c'eut été une honte que de ne pas comprendre ce que pouvait symboliser une aura si guerrière, si courageuse, à ce point emplie de puissance et de prestance…miko, esprit mythique et démon…Ce fut cette réponse qu'elle donna à la vieille femme qui, sur le coup, baissa la tête comme les autres…Kagome crut avoir échoué et son cœur s'emplissait déjà de douleur de n'avoir pu leur offrir ce qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps déjà…quand ils relevèrent en même temps la tête, les yeux pleins de joie et d'émotion…

- Enfin…

La voix de Korine était voilée par l'émotion, des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux fatigués…

- Enfin, nous t'avons trouvée…

- Vous…Vous voulez dire que…

- Oui, Kagome…Tu es bien celle qui rétablira l'équilibre, la jeune fille de la prophétie…C'est à toi de décider, maintenant…

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

La voix de la vieille femme se fit plus normale, bien que son émotion transparaissait encore dans ses yeux sages.

- La mort, la vie, l'immortalité sous forme d'esprit…A toi de choisir ce que tu désires, Kagome…Tu peux choisir de mourir, et la vie continuera sur terre comme elle l'a fait jusqu'ici mais si tu ne souffrira plus, d'autres en revanche continueront de souffrir de ta perte mais quelqu'un pourra vivre…

Comme sa voix se brisait, Kaho, tout aussi émue, prit le relais…

- Si tu choisis la vie, c'est une vie longue de douleurs et de combats qui t'attend…Une vie faite de questions, de recherches sur des origines ou une vérité, et faite de doutes…Il y aura il est vrai des moments de grande joie mais aussi de grande douleur…Si tu vis, quelqu'un mourra mais d'autres seront là pour t'épauler et tu ne sera pas souvent seule, si ce n'est parfois, dans certaines douleurs où nul ne pourra t'aider…

Cette fois, ce fut Haru qui prit la parole, Kaho ne pouvant elle non plus continuer…

- Mais si c'est la troisième solution que tu choisis, ce qui t'attend est une éternité, où tu ne souffrira plus de douleurs physiques, où tu pourra veiller au bonheur des tiens mais où tu devra les regarder vivre, aimer, souffrir et mourir sans toi…Sans même qu'ils te sachent près d'eux…A jamais, pour eux, tu sera morte…Mais si tu choisis cela, alors, ici aussi, quelqu'un pourrait mourir, mais cette fois ce n'est pas sûr…Choisis, maintenant…il est temps…

Haru s'arrêta à son tour, la gorge nouée par l'émotion…Cette jeune fille qui se trouvait devant elle était si jeune et pourtant un seul de ses mots à cet instant pouvait décider du destin du monde entier…Quelle ironie ! Tout comme Izaïyo autrefois et Rin aujourd'hui, Kagome avait sur les épaules le poids de cette décision…Ce n'était pas seulement décider de vivre ou de mourir, c'était aussi choisir entre son cœur et sa raison, entre partager sa vie avec un démon qu'on aime d'amour vrai malgré les regards et la désapprobation, ou un homme qu'on épouse par obligation, par tradition et pour l'honneur et le prestige de sa famille…Izaïyo avait choisit Inutaïsho et sa courte vie fut emplie autant de douleur que de bonheur mais ce dernier fut tout ce qu'elle voulut retenir de sa vie passée sur terre. Jamais, elle ne regretta d'avoir aimé d'un amour interdit…Mais elle, Kagome, qu'allait-elle choisir, alors que sa décision signifiait bien plus de choses que pour Izaïyo ? Aussi, quand Kagome balaya du regard la salle après sa réflexion, quand elle s'arrêta sur chacun d'eux avant de regarder Korine dans les yeux, chacun retint son souffle…Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent lentement, très lentement pour eux, qui attendaient la sentence qui serait appliquée à un tel monde…Dans un temps qui leur parut interminable, Kagome parla, lentement, et avec un sérieux empli de sagesse :

- Je choisis…la vie…

La voix de la jeune miko du futur résonna un bon bout de temps dans la salle avant que ses auditeurs comprennent et acceptent ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre…

Puis d'un coup, ce fut un grand éclat de joie, les femmes pleuraient, chacun riait ou souriait, soulagés de sa décision…

- Tu vois qu'on avait raison de lui faire confiance, Rasho !

- Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, j'étais sûre qu'elle en serait digne, Tama !

- Vraiment, mon chéri ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'ai-je entendu dire que c'était pure folie de confier le destin de ce monde à une enfant?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu as du avoir une hallucination auditive !

- Oh, dans ce cas, nous sommes deux, mon frère adoré !

- Trois ! Moi aussi, je l'ai entendu, Rasho !

- Dis donc, Izumi ! Depuis quand tu parles avec humour, toi ?

- Depuis que tu lui casses les pieds, mon tendre époux !

- Ah, cette solidarité féminine !

- Euh…Hmm hmm...

- Quoi, vous allez pas me dire que vous aussi, vous vous liguez contre moi?

- Eh bien pour tout te dire, euh…

- Oui…

- Tiens, tu vois ! Même Haku a parlé !

- Bon, bon, c'est bon pour une fois mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, mon ange !

- Tu l'as déjà dit la dernière fois, mon chéri !

En voyant cette famille si unie, riante et se chamaillant comme des enfants malgré leur rang, couvés des yeux par une Korine riante aux yeux tendres à les voir ainsi, Kagome ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire de bonheur et de joie…Ils lui évoquaient ses amis et leur complicité tacite…Haru et Rasho surtout lui rappelaient Inuyasha et elle, et surtout leurs fréquentes disputes et chamailleries…Ses rires arrêtèrent les gamineries de ses ancêtres qui la considérèrent avec une tendresse sans borne et une fierté non-dissimulée… La scène était comme emplie de tout le bonheur du monde, mais la vieille prêtresse, malgré son grand sourire, rappela que le temps leur était compté…

A cette réflexion, chacun se regarda avec une joie et une émotion sans limite. Kagome se demandait ce qui allait se passer quand, la première, Izumi s'avança vers elle avec son mari.

Elle posa ses mains sur le front de la jeune fille toujours agenouillée et son mari l'imita. Une lueur sortit de leurs mains alors qu'ils murmuraient en chœur :

- Kagome Higurashi, enfant de la prophétie, reçoit aujourd'hui le premier des trois pouvoirs qui dormaient au fond de toi depuis ta naissance…Pouvoir humain, pouvoir miko, nous t'offrons le pouvoir de notre lignée…Restes-en digne…

Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, Kagome sut ce qu'elle devait répondre

- Au nom de la famille Higurashi, je jure de ne jamais m'écarter de la voie à suivre et d'accomplir pour vous ma destinée…Pouvoirs miko déjà révélés à mon cœur, qu'aujourd'hui je reçois enfin pleinement, je jure de ne jamais me servir de vous pour le crime. Que je sois emportée au royaume des morts si je manque à ma parole !

Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Kaho et Tama d'apposer leurs mains sur le front de la jeune miko.

- Kagome Higurashi, enfant de la prophétie, reçoit maintenant le second des trois pouvoirs qui étaient restés cachés en toi…Pouvoir du temps, de l'âme et de l'espace, pouvoir de l'éternel, à présent révélés à ton âme…Reste digne de notre cadeau….

- Au nom de la famille Higurashi et des âmes de tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu, je vous fais le serment de ne jamais m'égarer et de vous rester fidèle. Pouvoirs de l'Eternel qui m'éveillent l'âme, je jure de ne jamais me servir de vous pour le crime. Que je sois emportée au royaume des morts si je manque à ma parole !

A leur tour, Haru et Rasho s'avancèrent vers elle et répétèrent le cérémonial.

- Kagome Higurashi, enfant de la prophétie, reçois enfin le dernier des trois pouvoirs enfouis en ton corps…Pouvoirs Youkai, pouvoirs de force et courage, pouvoirs du corps, enfin éveillés en toi…Reste digne de notre don…

- Au nom de la famille Higurashi et des miens, je vous fais la promesse de toujours rester droite, noble et digne, tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie et de vous rester fidèle. Pouvoirs Youkai qui me transforment, je jure de ne jamais me servir de vous pour le crime. Que je sois emportée au royaume des morts si je manque à ma parole !

Korine, la dernière, fit quelques pas en sa direction et termina ainsi la cérémonie :

- Kagome Higurashi, enfant de la prophétie, tu as choisi de vivre… Quelqu'un mourra donc par ton réveil et ta vie sera balancée entre joie et douleur, amour et haine… Ainsi en as-tu décidé…Pour ton courage et ta noblesse de cœur, je t'offre le pouvoir de Mémoire…Les réponses à tes questions te seront révélées et plus rien ni personne ne pourra te cacher ses souvenirs…Maintenant, va ! Il est temps de retourner là d'où tu viens !

Et Kagome, comme dans son cauchemar, se sentit partir en arrière…


	9. Réveil

**CHAPITRE IX : REVEIL ET PAUSE BIEN MERITEE…**

Dans le cratère du volcan, tous regardaient le corps de Kagome en lévitation au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils ne pouvaient en détacher leurs yeux, tant et si bien qu'aucun d'eux ne vit la petite flamme devenue brasier qui soudain avait envahi les prunelles de Rin.

_- On dirait…que Kagome nee-chan a choisi…Alors, moi aussi…_

Elle se leva discrètement sans quitter la prêtresse des yeux et murmura de façon à ce que nul ne l'entende, le prénom de Kagome.

Comme réagissant à cet appel, la perle noire brilla plus intensément encore et le shikon no tama se mit lui aussi à rayonner d'une lumière blanche en réponse entre les doigts d' Inuyasha. Ils furent tous aveuglés par cette violente lueur, à l'exception cependant de l'enfant et de l'ancienne miko. Quand l'éclatdes pierres s'atténua, ils purent apercevoir Kagome qui s'était déplacée à la verticale, les deux bras tendus devant elle. Ses deux mains écartées entouraient le shikon no tama qui avait changé de couleur et resplendissait d'une couleur rose-violette. Cette lumière colorée entoura la jeune miko, accompagnée d'une légère brise qui faisait voltiger ses longs cheveux et balancer la perle noire qui pendait à son cou.

Rin et Kikyô se mirent en position de prière et murmurèrent doucement une chanson, comme pour calmer le prodige. Et cela eut l'effet escompté car Kagome ouvrit d'un coup ses yeux qui s'illuminèrent avant de revenir à la normale. Elle abaissa lentement ses paupières, comme apaisée, et la lueur doucement disparut. Elle redescendit délicatement sur le sol et se retrouva un genou à terre et une main sur le sol, la tête à demi-baissée…On aurait dit que venait de se terminer un de ces combats épiques où le héros se retrouve dans une posture similaire après avoir vaincu son adversaire…

Tout le monde s'était reculé, sauf les deux jeunes humaines toujours en position de prière. Puis Kagome releva lentement la tête en ouvrant doucement ses yeux. Kikyô et Rin cessèrent alors toute prière tandis que la perle de Shikon redescendait peu à peu à son tour dans les mains de la prêtresse.

Ce spectacle laissa l'assistance sidérée…Personne n'osait croire à ce qu'il voyait, à ce prodige, ce miracle qui leur semblait impossible…sauf à une petite fille qui murmura le nom de la jeune fille avant de lui sauter au cou :

- Kagome nee-chan…KAGOME NEE-CHAAAAAN ! Rin est tellement contente!

- Rin ! Oh, ma petite Rin !

Kagome serra tendrement l'enfant dans ses bras comme une mère serre sa fille tandis que la petite pleurait de joie et de soulagement sur son épaule.

- Rin a eu si peur, Kagome nee-chan ! Ne recommence plus !

- C'est promis, Rin, c'est promis…

Ce tableau charmant fit alors revenir Kikyô sur terre et elle s'approcha de sa réincarnation en souriant, avec des larmes bien différentes au bord de ses cils…des larmes de joie intense :

- Kag'…Oh, Kag', je suis tellement heureuse, je croyais…

- Kikyô…

Kagome sourit en voyant les larmes de son amie

- Viens ici, nee-chan…

- Que je… ?

- Allez, Kikyô-sama, ne te fais pas prier !

Et n'y tenant plus, Kikyô se jeta à son tour autour de Kagome en laissant échapper ses pleurs. Bien que Kagome ne leur ait rien dit, elles avaient pressenti la vérité dès le début du prodige et en se serrant ainsi toutes les trois, elles sentirent sur elles tout le sens de leur lien de parenté. Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, Rin et Kikyô sentirent plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé et comprirent presque l'entière vérité sur la Prophétie de l'Equilibre…Chassant cette réflexion de sa pensée, elle se laissa à aller à ce bonheur de les savoir près d'elle.

- Kikyô…Rin…Mais dis-moi, Kikyô, cette lumière qui émane de toi…. ?

- …

- Alors c'était donc ça…Oh, Kami-sama…

La miko du futur comprit que la personne dont Korine et les autres parlaient, celle qui devait mourir, c'était elle...Kikyô…Plus touchée qu'on ne saurait dire par cet acte que Kikyô n'aurait pas hésité à accomplir si elle n'était pas revenue à la vie, elle serra plus encore ses deux compagnes…

Ce touchant tableau fit comprendre aux autres que tout cela était bien réel… Le premier, Shippo quitta les bras de Sango pour se jeter au cou de Kagome, si vite que Rin et Kikyô n'eurent que le temps de s'écarter pour laisser la place au petit kitsune.

- KAGOMEEEEEE ! T'es vivante, c'est vrai, c'est bien vrai, vrai de vrai ? Tu restes avec nous, Okasan ?

La jeune fille, émue, pressa le petit renard sur son cœur…

- Oui, c'est vrai, mon petit Shippo….Arrête de pleurer, tu vois bien que je suis vivante…làààà, calme-toi, mon grand…c'est fini, je suis là….

Inuyasha, en voyant la jeune fille être si douce et si maternelle envers le petit démon, ne put s'empêcher pour la première fois de sa vie de ressentir une boule d'émotion dans sa gorge et sentit ses yeux s'embuer d'un émoi qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant…Il sentit une vague de tendresse le submerger à la vue de cette jeune fille et de ce petit renardeau qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre si tendrement, comme un enfant se fait consoler par la plus gentille des mères… Ce fut comme si des écailles tombaient de ses yeux, emportées par cette buée salvatrice…comme s'il voyait Kagome pour la première fois…

Son frère, en le voyant dans cet état de trouble, ne sut d'abord comment réagir. Il avait ressentit lui aussi une tendresse infinie envers Kagome quand elle avait serré ainsi Rin dans ses bras, mais une tendresse toute fraternelle. Et en voyant son frère ainsi ému, beaucoup de choses bougèrent en lui. Ce fut comme si la paix conclue quelques instants auparavant se transformait seulement maintenant en affection fraternelle pour ce cadet un temps haï. Il voyait pour la première fois son visage humain, non le visage physique mais le visage du cœur.

Puis, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Inuyasha, cette main que Kagome lui avait rendue il y a peu…Surpris, ce dernier se retourna lentement vers le seigneur démon qui lui lança un regard chargé d'amitié et de compréhension, soutenu par un léger sourire, un sourire vrai, un sourire sincère venant du fond du cœur…Ce sourire qui jusqu'ici était réservé à Rin et Kagome et qu'Inuyasha voyait pour la première fois. Prenant soudain conscience que Sesshoumaru était devenu en cet instant réellement son frère, Inuyasha lui rendit un sourire, touché par la compassion de son aîné qui lui dévoilait un tout autre visage qu'autrefois, bien qu'empreint encore d'une certaine froideur qui sûrement ne le quitterait jamais...

Pendant que s'opérait ainsi la véritable réconciliation des deux frères, Sango et Miroku avaient rejoint la jeune fille serrant toujours le kitsune, et l'avaient serrée dans leurs bras sans un mot, trop émus par ce miracle soudain. Les quatre amis ainsi embrassés irradiaient chacun de joie intérieure, n'osant comprendre leur bonheur en ces retrouvailles qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible. Sango se retira la première de cette embrassade pour regarder Kagome les larmes aux yeux…

- Kagome, j'ai eu si peur….mais par quel miracle ?

- Les miracles perdent leur magie si on révèle leurs secrets, et il me semble plus sage de conserver le mystère…

- Dis-moi, Kagome , fit Miroku taquin, tu es sûre que tu es toi ? On dirait quelqu'un d'autre !

- Oui, j'en suis sûre, moi , fit Shippo en souriant, elle a bien l'odeur de maman Kagome !

- Tu vois que je suis bien moi, sourit Kagome, lui au moins il me reconnaît !

- Oui, mais moi je ne suis pas connaisseur en parfum !

- Oh oui, on le sait, tu es plutôt connaisseur en filles, pas vrai ?

La phrase de la malicieuse Sango fit rire tout le petit groupe mais Kagome se calma instantanément en voyant le jeune garçon couvert de poussière et de sang qui se tenait à l'écart, un peu timide malgré son regard tendre. Gardant un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, elle l'interpella joyeusement :

- Et bien, Kohaku ? Ne reste pas là, voyons ! Je croyais que tu voulais revoir ta sœur ?

Le tajiya sursauta et s'approcha timidement de leur groupe. Sango, en le voyant, eut un sourire encore plus grand et les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues blanchies par ces jours de privations et de tortures endurés durant sa captivité. Elle s'écarta vivement et courut le prendre dans ces bras, certaine maintenant de l'identité de ce tajiya que son cœur de sœur avait bien avant reconnu comme étant son frère disparu…

- Oh, Kohaku !

- Sango ! Nee-chan, tout va bien?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant tout va bien et rien ne pourrait être mieux en cet instant ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir en vie ! Mais comment ?

- Demande au Tenseiga de Sesshoumaru, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé…

La gorge nouée, Sango ne put articuler qu'un « merci » au seigneur démon mais il était si empli de reconnaissance et le regard qui l'accompagnait était si explicite qu'aucun autre mot n'aurait pu être chargé d'autant de remerciements, pas même le plus long et le mieux fait des discours, et Sesshoumaru en fut touché au plus haut point.

Soudain une grande clameur envahit le cratère : la meute de Koga s'était toute entière précipitée sur Kagome et celle ci ployait sous les embrassades de chacun de ces courageux démons-loups…Sans qu'elle ne put comprendre comment, elle se retrouva propulsée dans les airs plusieurs fois, rattrapée et relancée à chaque fois par des dizaines de bras vigoureux quoiqu' affaiblis. Cet hommage était certes moins noble que celui qu'ils avaient accompli à sa mort mais il n'en était que plus profond et plus vrai. Kagome l'ignorait, mais elle était bien plus aimée qu'elle ne le pensait chez ces jeunes démons et chacun avait en secret été fort inquiet pour elle, la croyant captive, et l'avaient pourtant regardée comme la seule lumière dans leur prison obscure et glaciale. Ils avaient toute confiance en elle, d'autant que leur chef était dans l'incapacité de les libérer…Oui, Kagome avait une place énorme dans le cœur de ces « voyous ».

Alors que, le regard rieur, elle tentait de répondre aux amitiés de tous ses amis, son regard tomba sur les deux frères en retrait. Koga s'en aperçut et la fit glisser à terre avant de la regarder, ses bras enserrant la taille d'Ayame, s'avancer doucement vers les deux démons côte à côte, l'un momentanément humain, l'autre dans son attitude fière de youkaï, mais tous deux couverts de poussière et de sang, les habits déchirés…

En la voyant venir ainsi vers eux dans la nuit, éclairée seulement par les dernières flammes de l'incendie du château et les flambeaux allumés par ses amis, Inuyasha ne put s'empêcher de croire à une illusion et resta figé sur place. Comprenant son trouble, son frère sourit pour la seconde fois :

_- Décidément, Inuyasha, Kagome t'a vraiment transformé…Aussi longtemps que nous nous connaissons, jamais je ne t'ai vu dans un tel état…Elle a fait du bon travail…Et je dois dire qu'elle a vraiment un don pour transformer tous ceux qu'elle approche…Tout comme Rin…_

Inuyasha, cependant, ne savait comment réagir…Il restait là, paralysé par une timidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas et pourtant qui l'avait très souvent rendu maladroit envers tous, et plus particulièrement Kagome qu'il avait bien souvent blessée par ses maladresses. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est la regarder avancer et le serrer dans ses bras, alors que lui n'osait même pas entourer sa taille de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse comme un songe au sortir du sommeil…Elle le regarda tendrement, d'un regard qu'il avait bien souvent intercepté par hasard ou perçu en cachette sans en comprendre le sens… Et maintenant qu'il comprenait, il se maudissait de sa bêtise et de sa maladresse…Mais il était trop tard pour regretter, le mal avait été commis plus d'une fois sans avoir été réparé mais à chaque fois Kagome revenait vers lui avec ce regard, cette voix et cette discrète présence qui lui étaient propres…

Kagome, quoique déçue de son manque de réaction, lui sourit tendrement et se détacha de lui, consciente que son âme avait encore des obstacles à franchir, des décisions à prendre avant de venir lui parler pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se tourna vers Sesshoumaru qui ne savait s'il devait être surpris de l'attitude de son frère. Elle lui lança un regard plein de joie et un sourire lumineux qui fit se remplir de chaleur et de fierté le regard du puissant démon. Il la serra un instant contre lui et elle ressentit toute l'affection du youkaï à son égard, ce qui la remplit de joie.

Elle les prit tous deux par la main sans se soucier de la réaction d'Inuyasha et les entraîna dans une course folle jusqu'au groupe de leurs amis qui se préparaient à dresser un camp pour passer la nuit dans le cratère, ce que refusa Sesshoumaru :

- S'il vous reste assez de forces pour marcher un peu, nous nous rendrons dans notre campement au bas de la montagne, vous n'aurez ainsi qu'à penser à vous reposer…

- Et pour ceux qui ne le pourraient pas, ajouta Kagome en montrant les incarnations d'esprit de ses compagnons toujours présentes, nos montures sont à votre disposition !

C'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent Myôga et Aun au campement de Sesshoumaru. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, aussi tous sombrèrent dans le sommeil en quelques instants. Tous…sauf cinq personnes…

Kagome et Kikyô, toujours illuminée, s'étaient éloignées avec Rin et entamaient une discussion qui allait mettre en jeu le destin de ce monde…

- Tu dis que le jour de la prophétie n'est pas encore arrivé ?

- C'est exact, Kikyô…Il approche cependant, et c'est ce qui m'a permis de découvrir la vérité et de libérer la totalité de mes pouvoirs…

- Alors quand ? Où ?Comment ? Rin n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qui la concerne à ce point…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ma grande…Kag', une idée ?

- Hmm hmm…Korine, la gardienne du sanctuaire, m'a offert le pouvoir de Mémoire… Je connais le jour fixé par la prédiction et le lieu de la cérémonie, ainsi que les rituels à accomplir…Enfin, je l'espère…

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

Kagome soupira tristement.

- Si je possède le don de mémoire, je n'ai pas la science infuse et je ne connais que le contenu de la prédiction.

- Dis toujours, qui sait, on est plus habituées que toi à cet univers et aux énigmes des présages, on pourrait comprendre.

La jeune fille du futur acquiesça et ferma les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner des paroles qu'elle allait prononcer. Elle ne devait omettre aucun mot et surtout ne pas se tromper de terme au risque de tout transformer :

- « Lorsque la lune à la veille du second mois du printemps fera passer ses rayons d'or entre les branches du temps, sonnera l'heure du choix. Cinq symboles par les monts et les vallées dispersés en ce même lieu rassemblés. Symbole du passé et de l'avenir, il enferme celle qui fut maudite par sa race et abandonnée à son sort. Symbole de l'équilibre et du combat éternel, en lui dort celui qui fut banni par les siens et rejeté par ce monde. Symboles de courage et de noblesse de cœur en deux fers séparés, l'un donne ce que l'autre prend, l'un est vie et l'autre protection. Symbole de douceur et d'affection, le dernier garde éternellement ce que le corps ne conserve qu'un temps, pour peu que l'on en soit digne et que son vœu s'accorde au vôtre afin de veiller au futur des âmes chères. Par la lune d'or ces cinq symboles effleurés, l'enfant qui naîtra du feu et de l'eau, du passé et du futur, du corps et de l'âme, qui naîtra de trois berceaux mais d'une seule famille, aura deux fois sang noble et autant courage, sera aimé et haï et fera don de sa vie au destin choisi , devra faire le choix fatal. Celui d'éveiller par le banni la force et la puissance pour en devenir maître, celui d'éveiller par la maudite bonheurs et plaisirs pour se l'approprier, ou celui de réunir les êtres séparés pour accomplir le destin de l'équilibre sans gloire aucune. Trois enfants au bord du temps, l'Enfance, l'Adulte et la Vieillesse face à l'enfant élu, la Jeunesse. Avec eux les deux Protecteurs, la glace et le feu, la fougue et le calme, la noblesse du sang et celui du cœur. Telle est la prophétie qui pèse sur le destin de ces enfants…»

Le silence se fit longtemps après que la voix de Kagome se soit éteinte…Chacun restait sans bouger, réfléchissant à ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Kagome la première reprit contenance :

- Ainsi parlait l'apparition à la naissance de chacun des enfants du seigneur Higurashi…

- Certaines choses sont claires, d'autres moins…Ah là là, les ancêtres ont toujours l'art de parler par énigmes, c'est désespérant !

- Rin n'a pas tout compris non plus…Il y a cinq symboles et trois personnes en plus de celle de la prophétie, c'est ça ?

- C'est bien ça, Rin. Et deux Protecteurs

- Bon, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai bien les trois personnes mais seulement deux des symboles…Ce n'est pas gagné !

- J'y ai réfléchi pendant qu'on revenait ici, et je crois avoir une réponse en ce qui concerne certains points. Ecoutez…

Et Kagome raconta à ses deux amies attentives tandis qu'au campement deux autres personnes n'arrivaient pas à dormir et discutaient à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- …compris.

- Moi non plus, je dois dire…Je savais bien qu'ils avaient progressé mais entre ce que je soupçonnais et la réalité, il y a une marge…

- Tu les as tous entraînés ?

- Non, seulement Kagome et Kohaku…Kikyô s'entraînait seule, mais je n'ai jamais vu Rin s'entraîner. Elle était toujours avec Jaken à cueillir des fleurs.

- Pourtant elle sait se battre, la petite! Bon sang, quel coup d'épée elle lui a donné ! Je parie même qu'elle a tiré une des flèches qui t'ont sauvé la vie !

- Possible…Au fait, Inuyasha, changeons de sujet…Et Kagome ?

- Quoi, Kagome ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi…Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça à son réveil ? J'aurais presque cru que tu voulais t'enfuir…

Inuyasha sourit à la question de son frère car il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se soucier de lui ainsi…

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Tu as changé, Sesshoumaru, c'est bon signe…Avant, ce genre de choses ne te préoccupaient pas…Je me demande qui t'a changé à ce point ?

- Ne change pas de sujet, c'est inutile. Répond d'abord à ma question et je te répondrai peut-être…

- Bon d'accord, j'ai compris ! Pour tout te dire, je ne comprends pas moi-même ma réaction. J'étais comme paralysé, mal à l'aise…C'est comme si je comprenais seulement qu'elle était bien en vie. Et puis, cette attitude tendre m'a troublée, je ne savais pas comment réagir, c'était…

- Bon, chaud et étrange, c'est ça ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Sesshoumaru se doutait bien de ce qu'avait du ressentir son cadet. Il était moins habitué encore que son jeune frère aux marques d'affection et pourtant deux personnes lui en donnaient fréquemment, à sa grande surprise mais aussi grande joie…Lorsque ces deux humaines lui montraient leur tendresse, il se sentait étrange, lui aussi…Inuyasha le regarda avec des grands yeux et il se décida à lui répondre, conscient qu'ils commençaient tous deux une vraie discussion entre frères, comme celle qu'il avait partagé avec Kagome quelques jours plus tôt…

- Disons que je m'en doute…Tu voulais savoir qui m'a changé, tu comprendras mieux si je te dis qu'il s'agit de deux personnes, deux humaines…Rin et Kagome…

- Hein ? Toi, le puissant démon, tu as fléchi face à deux humaines ? J'aurai jamais cru ça possible !

- Et pourtant… Rin m'a beaucoup changé et Kagome a achevé la transformation… C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, tu ne connais pas ta chance.

Inuyasha rougit fortement à cette remarque et baissa la tête, cachant son visage rouge et ses yeux troublés derrière ses mèches couleur nuit. Qu'est-ce que son frère voulait dire ? Il n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles de Kagome avant sa mort, trop inquiet et malheureux du sort de son amie, aussi ne comprenait-il rien à ces paroles et ce sourire venant de son frère.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

- Rien, oublie…_Kami-sama, il n'a rien compris de ce que Kagome a tenté de lui dire avant de mourir ! Pauvre Kagome, elle risque de souffrir en l'apprenant…Nous avons tous entendu ce qu'elle a dit avant de mourir et ça n'a fait que confirmer ce que nous soupçonnions mais toi, mon frère, tu as oublié…Pauvre fille, elle qui avait enfin trouvé dans l'approche du trépas tout le courage de se déclarer ! Quand retrouvera-t-elle cette force ?_

- A quoi tu penses ? Tu es bien silencieux…Oh, pardon, j'oubliais que c'est ton caractère…

- Ce n'est pas grave…Tu devrais dormir, tu es blessé, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir

- Si tu le dis.

Ils retombèrent tous deux dans le silence et lorsque Sesshoumaru se retourna vers son frère quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci dormait profondément, trop affaibli dans son corps d'humain par la maladie et les tortures…

Rin revint quelques temps plus tard, les yeux emplis de fatigue mais sereine quant à l'avenir. En voyant son maître veiller sur le repos de son petit frère, elle retrouva son sourire de petite fille et pria intérieurement pour qu'au moins son maître puisse vaincre les démons qui l'assaillaient et retrouver la paix. Elle voulait tout faire pour cela, elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour voir heureux celui à qui elle devait tout. Elle ne savait comment nommer cette affection qu'elle portait envers son maître mais elle ne se posa pas la question. Elle l'aimait, c'était tout ce qui lui importait, peu importait le sens de ces quelques mots. Kikyô et Kagome lui avaient dit quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il n'était pas temps encore de le lui dire clairement et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait approuvé, sentant que quelque mystère qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à saisir se cachait derrière ce conseil….Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui rendre la paix et son âme caressait en secret le désir d'y être pour quelque chose. Ce simple bonheur était le seul vœu que cette douce et pure enfant désirait pour elle-même. Elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que son but était déjà et depuis longtemps pleinement atteint…

Sesshoumaru, pour la première fois, vit Rin s'approcher timidement de lui avec une interrogation muette dans ses yeux redevenus ceux d'une enfant. Ne saisissant pas que ces yeux voulaient simplement savoir s'il avait pu se réconcilier vraiment avec son frère, le démon lui fit signe d'avancer vers lui. A la grande surprise de l'enfant, il lui prit la main dès qu'elle fut assez proche pour le faire. Sa main dans la sienne lui faisait un étrange effet car c'était la première fois que son maître avait un tel geste pour elle… Sesshoumaru n'avait même pas conscience que ce seul geste était le premier geste de tendresse qu'il avait de lui-même envers quelqu'un, ça lui était venu tout naturellement… Et c'est tout aussi naturellement qu'il attira la petite fille sur sa poitrine pour la serrer dans ses bras, tout contre lui…La surprise de la petite était égale à sa joie : infinie… Elle se lova tout contre lui et ce fut ainsi qu'elle s'endormit, dans les bras protecteurs de son seigneur et veillée par le tout premier regard tendre que Sesshoumaru lui adressait…Elle n'entendit même pas les premières paroles douces que son maître prononçait pour elle…

- Dors bien, ma petite Rin…

Kagome et Kikyô, cachées chacune derrière un arbre regardaient le spectacle tendre en retenant leur souffle, les yeux tendres et émus… Kagome laissa même s'échapper une larme de ses yeux doux…

Elle revenaient de leur discussion quand elles avaient vu la scène et en étaient restées figées… Rin ne saisissait pas tout le sens de la prophétie, mais elle en réalisait pourtant le premier acte sans même s'en rendre compte…

Elles attendirent encore un instant de peur de briser cet instant magique où le puissant démon contemplait la fragile petite fille endormie tout contre lui… Puis, à regret, cédant à l'appel de leurs corps qui réclamaient du repos après cette journée pleine d'émotions, elles rejoignirent leur place près du feu. Kagome alla s'allonger aux côtés d'Inuyasha et Shippo, comme un somnambule, en se rendant compte de sa présence, alla se blottir contre elle et se rendormit avec un air serein sur le visage…

Kikyô regarda sa réincarnation caresser tendrement les cheveux du Kitsune et l'embrasser sur la joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, en songeant à leur précédente discussion, à la promesse qu'elle avait faite de vivre encore assez pour voir se réaliser la prophétie avant de mourir et à l'avenir qui était réservé à Rin et à Kagome, enfants maudites et élues tout à la fois…

_- Quel étrange destin que le leur…Rejetée par les siens, c'est dans le camp adverse que Rin a trouvé la stabilité, la protection et l'affection dont elle avait été privée jusqu'ici…Quant à Kagome, elle qui devrait être le symbole de la résistance aux Youkaï, elle se retrouve entourée de gens de toute sorte, sans distinction de clan… Oui, curieux destin que le leur…_

Sur ces pensées qu'elle trouvait amusantes, Kikyô s'endormit à son tour.

Dès qu'elle fut entre les bras de Morphée, Sesshoumaru murmura à Kagome à demi endormie quelques mots qui la firent se réveiller complètement :

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- Certain. Il a oublié… Kagome, je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Sess, tu n'y es pour rien… Je suppose que voilà bien ma malédiction… Le temps n'est pas encore venu de me laisser aller.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Un jour, tu comprendras, Sess…Mais pas maintenant, pas maintenant…

Se remettant à son avis, Sesshoumaru entra lui aussi dans les limbes du sommeil harassé par tant de combats et d'émotions…

Seule, Kagome resta éveillée à contempler le feu en songeant à sa vie passée, à celle qu'elle vivait depuis son quinzième anniversaire, depuis son premier voyage vers l'ère Sengoku et sa rencontre mouvementée avec Inuyasha…Elle pensa alors à sa famille, à ses amis de l'autre époque, à ceux de ce monde qu'elle appréciait bien plus que son monde natal…Ses pensées bifurquèrent alors vers la prophétie et le destin qui lui était réservé… ses pensées tourbillonnèrent tant et si bien dans sa tête qu'elle ne s'endormit qu'à l'aube, tandis que la lumière du soleil peignait le ciel de couleurs pastel avant même l'apparition de ses premiers rayons…


	10. Dernier acte

**CHAPITRE X : LE DERNIER ACTE**

- Rin…Rin, réveille-toi….Nous y sommes…

La petite fille frotta ses yeux ensommeillés et aperçut le regard tendre de Kagome qui venait de l'éveiller. Elle s'assit dans le chariot qui transportait leurs affaires depuis leur départ du campement près du volcan qui servait de repaire à Naraku.

Depuis près de deux semaines qu'ils voyageaient ainsi tous ensemble, le clan des loups ayant tenu à escorter leurs sauveurs et amis, l'enfant était en émerveillement constant… Elle s'intéressait à tout, sous les regards amusés des membres de cet étrange cortège. Des démons-loups, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses qui l'intéressaient et par son babil incessant et ses questions innocentes elle avait conquis toute la petite troupe. Tout le long du voyage elle parlait avec chacun, posait mille et une questions et lorsque la troupe s'arrêtait pour manger ou pour la nuit, elle soignait tout le monde autant par ses remèdes que par ses sourires et ses paroles chaleureuses…

Elle avait également fait du petit Shippo son meilleur ami et tous les deux adoraient discuter et jouer ensemble sous le regard tendre et protecteur des femmes du groupe. De Kagome surtout qu'ils adoraient et qui le leur rendait bien. Pour Rin, c'était Nee-chan, sa grande sœur adorée, et pour Shippo, c'était Okasan, sa petite maman… Ils adoraient ces moments où, le soir, ils se glissaient dans le bain des femmes dans les sources d'eau chaude qu'ils rencontraient en route… Et quand, à la lueur du feu de camp, ils venaient se blottir contre les deux miko, ils se délectaient de leurs histoires et de leurs petites leçons et ne manquaient jamais de réclamer un ou deux chants dont ces demoiselles égayaient la veillée…

Sesshoumaru et Inuyasha avaient également réussi à briser toutes les anciennes barrières et se parlaient en vrais frères, jusqu'à à être complices comme jamais, à la grande joie de Kagome et de Rin… Sango et Miroku s'étaient très rapprochés et Sango était devenue l'infirmière attitrée du jeune prêtre qui avait beaucoup plus souffert qu'elle… Ayame et Koga filaient le parfait amour et les anciennes rivalités s'étaient effacées devant l'union de tous leurs efforts pour un même but. De plus, l'alliance entre Sesshoumaru et Kagome, qui se comportaient comme frère et sœur, leur faisait presque honte de ces attitudes négatives et ces jugements hâtifs…

En fait, tout allait pour le mieux et le bonheur aurait pu les submerger tous dans ce délicieux voyage si un nuage noir n'assombrissait pas leur gaieté… Kagome…

La jeune fille gardait toujours un visage souriant mais chacun connaissait la blessure que renfermait son cœur généreux : Inuyasha avait oublié… Il avait oublié et elle n'avait plus eu la force de recommencer son aveu en sachant ce qui l'attendait à son retour à Edo. Elle avait mal et se sentait déçue mais prenait cela comme la conséquence logique de sa malédiction, ce qu'elle apprit à Rin et Kikyô trois jours après leur départ. Celles-ci avaient tristement acquiescé et lui ménageaient de temps à autre un moment de solitude et de calme pour qu'elle puisse donner libre cours à sa mélancolie…

Inuyasha seul ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait… Il percevait parfois des regards dans sa direction et les moments de solitude de Kagome ne lui avaient pas échappé. Sur les raisons de la tristesse qui parfois envahissait le visage de la jeune fille, il ne put rien apprendre de ses compagnons. Seule une phrase énigmatique de son frère qu'il tournait et retournait dans son esprit lui donnait un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ne comprenait pas :

- «Le cœur est une eau profonde qui recèle des choses inconnues, mon frère, et celui de Kagome est bien agité par la pierre qu'un oubli y a lancé..»

Inuyasha ne comprenait rien à cette phrase ni au regard chargé de mots qu'il n'avait pu saisir qui appuyait cette remarque… Il avait seulement compris que Kagome était triste et qu'elle avait besoin de solitude pour réfléchir. Il sentit son cœur se remplir de peine pour elle et se demanda bien ce qui avait pu lui faire mal à ce point…

Il y songeait encore quand Kagome, d'un cri de joie, annonça leur arrivée à Edo. Son regard s'était illuminé et cela troubla le hanyo qui la regarda réveiller la petite Rin et Shippo qui dormaient dans la charrette. De nouveau, il songea à elle, son attitude envers lui, envers ces enfants et leurs compagnons. Un sentiment nouveau lui fit trembler le cœur et il sentit son regard changer et ses joues s'empourprer un peu…

- Inuyasha… Tu peux être fier d'elle…

Le concerné ne se retourna même pas, il savait que c'était son frère qui se tenait auprès de lui et avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, Sess'…

- Parce que c'est grâce à toi qu'elle est devenue une jeune fille de plus en plus courageuse, responsable et aimante… Ce n'est plus l'enfant de notre première rencontre… Le cocon a laissé s'échapper le papillon, l'enfant est devenu jeune fille…

- Je n'y suis pour rien, Sess… C'est plutôt moi qui… Enfin, peu importe, ça te regarde pas !

Le seigneur démon esquissa un sourire en voyant la rougeur et le trouble de son frère et encore plus lorsqu'il le vit poser des yeux tendres sur la jeune femme.

_- « Tu es donc le seul à n'avoir pas compris tes sentiments pour elle ni même perçu les siens à ton égard… »_

Tout en réfléchissant, il regarda Kagome, Kikyô et les enfants dévaler le sentier qui menait au village et les villageois venant à leur rencontre avec à leur tête la vieille Kaede qui s'était beaucoup inquiété de leur absence. Etrangement, d'autres démons se trouvaient également là et il vit son frère froncer les sourcils…Que signifiait ce rassemblement ?

Kagome vint embrasser la vieille Kaede puis se tourna vers les villageois qui les saluèrent avec de grands saluts… Soudain des visages familiers parmi la foule la firent sursauter… Ils étaient tous là…Jinenji et sa mère, Nazuna et tant d'autre encore… Tous ces amis rencontrés durant leur voyage à la recherche des fragments de la perle… Un regard et des pensées échangés avec ses deux compagnes leur firent comprendre que leur présence n'était pas innocente…

_- Rin croit qu'ils sont ici à cause de la prophétie…_

_- C'est ce que je crois aussi, Kag'…_

_- Oui…ils ont du sentir que quelque chose allait se passer ici dans peu de temps… En fait…_

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel où les premières couleurs apparaissaient, annonçant le crépuscule…

- …_ce sera pour cette nuit…_

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur le village et chacun s'attardait pourtant, allant de foyer en foyer pour partager la joie de cette grande fête en l'honneur de la victoire contre la menace qui planait sur le village… Inuyasha ne participait pas cependant à l'allégresse générale… Il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important et la présence ici d'amis de passage confirmait ses soupçons… Jinenji lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient tous ressenti comme un appel qui les avait tous menés ici. De plus, l'attitude de Kagome ce soir l'inquiétait et ce n'était pas cette étrange lune rousse, presque dorée, qui le rassurait.

Il fut rejoint par son frère qui lui demanda s'il avait vu Rin… A cette question il sursauta et s'aperçut que quatre personnes manquaient à l'appel : Rin, Kikyô, Kaede… et Kagome…

Il sauta sur ses pieds et entra dans la hutte de Kaede, suivit de son aîné et de Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Jaken, Ayame et Koga qui s'étaient rendus compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La cabane était vide… Nulle trace des trois prêtresses et de l'enfant… Inuyasha jura et Sesshoumaru, pour la première fois, donna des marques d'inquiétude. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent tous deux l'absence à leur côté de leurs épées… Une nouvelle fois, ils avaient été délestés de leur précieux héritage et le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut éloquent : l'inquiétude devenait panique…

Ils quittèrent le village à toute vitesse en se cachant des villageois et se mirent à chercher dans l'air ambiant l'odeur de leurs compagnes. C'est alors que Shippo poussa un cri : il avait aperçut une ombre qui avait quitté la forêt, ramassé quelque chose à terre et reprit en courant la direction des arbres. Les oreilles aiguisées des deux inuyoukaï leur permirent d'intercepter des bouts de phrases qu'elle marmonnait :

- Kami, le temps presse….la nuit d'or…. Où…Protecteurs…Kami, aidez-nous !

Quand elle rejoignit les fourrés, il ne fut plus possible à personne d'entendre son monologue mais Inuyasha avait clairement reconnu la voix de Kikyô… Ils coururent à sa suite mais à l'approche de la clairière où se dressait le Goshinboku, ils durent ralentir…Ils ressentaient une aura qui emplissait l'atmosphère et les faisait ralentir tant elle était puissante…

Arrivés en vue de l'arbre, ils durent s'arrêter, l'aura les empêchant d'approcher. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils assistèrent à un étrange spectacle qu'ils n'osèrent troubler…

Kagome, vêtue d'habits hime, un bijou sur le front, le tessaïga au côté, mettait la dernière main à la tenue de Rin, un merveilleux kimono, simple mais de riche étoffe… L'enfant attacha le tenseiga à sa ceinture, ornement peu approprié à une tenue féminine mais qui lui donnait un air plus noble. Et tandis que la jeune fille du futur lui attachait un collier autour du cou et un bijou sur le front, ses yeux s'emplissaient d'une émotion intense… Kikyô arriva alors, essoufflée, un miroir en main…

- Le voilà, Kag', désolée du retard…Il était tombé en route…

- C'est rien… Kaede est partie chercher de l'eau, au cas où…

- Tu as raison…on ne sait pas ce qui se passera ce soir, si ce n'est que plus rien ne sera plus pareil… Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je suis nerveuse, mais ça va passer….

- Rin, elle a pas peur… Elle a confiance en toi…

- Merci, ma grande…

Kaede arriva alors, une jarre emplie d'eau dans les mains…

- Ouf… Me voilà… Tout est prêt ? Kagome ?

- Tout est prêt, il ne reste plus qu'à nous préparer au dernier acte…

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'avança vers l'arbre du temps et posa la main sur son écorce, effleurant la trace de la flèche qui avait scellé Inuyasha….

Rin se plaça derrière elle avec le miroir tandis que Kikyô se plaçait à sa droite avec dans ses mains jointes en prière le shikon no tama qui reflétait la lueur qui émanait toujours d'elle depuis la « mort » de Kagome… Kaede se plaça à gauche de Rin avec dans les mains, de la même façon, la perle noire d'Inutaïsho…

Kagome ferma les yeux et murmura sans se retourner des paroles qui surprirent les spectateurs clandestins de cette étrange cérémonie…

- Que la lune à cette veille du second mois du printemps fasse passer ses rayons d'or entre les branches du temps et que sonne l'heure du choix, car le moment est venu d'accomplir ma destinée…

Rin fit alors faire un mouvement au miroir et capta les rayons de cette étrange lune dorée qui passaient entre les branches de « l'arbre du temps ». Elle les redirigea vers les mains de Kagome qui les assembla en une boule de lumière avant de s'avancer vers le centre de la clairière tandis que Rin déposait le miroir à ses pieds.

Kagome leva les deux bras vers le ciel et laissa s'échapper la boule dorée qui s'immobilisa un peu au-dessus d'elle. Rin et elle sortirent alors leurs épées et les présentèrent de côté tandis que Kagome se remettait à parler…

- Cinq symboles par les monts et les vallées dispersés en ce même lieu rassemblés. Symbole du passé et de l'avenir, il enferme celle qui fut maudite par sa race et abandonnée à son sort. Arbre du temps, libère ton secret ….

Un rayon quitta la sphère et frappa le goshinboku qui s'illumina. Ahuris, les spectateurs n'osèrent en croire leurs yeux…

- Symbole de l'équilibre et du combat éternel, en lui dort celui qui fut banni par les siens et rejeté par ce monde. J'en appelle au Shikon no tama…

De nouveau un rayon toucha la perle que tenait Kikyô qui sourit de voir que tout se passait bien…

- Symboles de courage et de noblesse de cœur en deux fers séparés, l'un donne ce que l'autre prend, l'un est vie et l'autre protection. Tenseiga et Tessaiga…

Les deux épées brillèrent à leur tour tandis que les rayons les atteignaient. Kagome suait à grosses gouttes et tremblait un peu, tant l'effort fourni était pénible… Elle continua cependant :

- Symbole de douceur et d'affection, le dernier garde éternellement ce que le corps ne conserve qu'un temps, pour peu que l'on en soit digne et que son vœu s'accorde au vôtre afin de veiller au futur des âmes chères. Perle du Souvenir, Perle des Âmes, c'est toi que j'appelle…

Le dernier des cinq symboles s'illumina à son tour dans les mains de Kaede et la sphère de lumière éclata dans une tempête lumineuse qui les aveugla tous. Kagome, essoufflée, regarda ses trois compagnes et reprit la cérémonie…

- Par la lune d'or ces cinq symboles effleurés, moi qui suis née du feu et de l'eau, du passé et du futur, du corps et de l'âme, qui suis née de trois berceaux mais d'une seule famille, a deux fois sang noble et autant courage, sera aimée et haïe et fera don de sa vie au destin choisi, en appelle aux âmes perdues. Arshi ! Sors de ta prison !

Le shikon no tama brilla d'autant plus à cet appel et soudain une gerbe de lumière quitta la perle blanche et une ombre apparût, courbée sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux et sa chevelure cuivrée paraissait sale et poisseuse… Quand il releva la tête, la jeune fille du futur put voir ses oreilles pointues, ses yeux de glace qui lançaient des éclairs et ses canines proéminentes…Un démon renard… Ses yeux s'emplirent de peine en voyant les chaînes qui le retenaient et les nombreuses blessures sur son jeune corps. Il semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années mais sa condition de youkaï faussait tout jugement…

- Arshi…

Le youkaï releva la tête et sembla seulement la voir. Ses yeux passèrent au rouge et il fit apparaître ses griffes acérées… Il attaqua de suite celle qui l'avait libéré mais elle esquiva facilement son coup et ne put retenir cette remarque amusée :

- Est-ce que tous les youkaï sont ainsi à leur résurrection ? C'est la deuxième fois que l'un d'eux m'attaque à son réveil….

Seule Kaede comprit l'allusion, ainsi qu'Inuyasha qui ne sut plus où se mettre. Il avait eu envie d'intervenir mais l'aura l'en avait empêché et il se rendait compte que Kagome maîtrisait la situation…

- …Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi m'avoir réveillé ?

- Du calme, Arshi, je ne te veux aucun mal…

- Menteuse ! Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé sinon pour me blesser et m'utiliser, toi aussi ?

- Peut-être parce que je descend de celle qui t'a sauvé la vie en t'enfermant… Mon nom est Kagome Higurashi…

- Higurashi….Tu descend donc de cette miko ?

- Tu parles de Midoriko ? Elle faisait partie de mes lointains ancêtres, en effet…

- Qui me prouve que tu dis la vérité ?

- Peut-être ceci…

Kagome lui montra le Tessaïga qu'elle tenait en main et de plusieurs coups très bien placés elle détruisit les chaînes qui l'entravaient… Arshi, une fois libéré, regarda l'épée…

- Le sabre de protection, le Tessaïga… Alors la légende était vraie, quelqu'un a réussi à le façonner…

- Depuis 1000 ans que tu dors, beaucoup de choses se sont passées…

-1000 ans ? Déjà ?

Il semblait abasourdi mais se reprit vite…Il regarda la jeune fille en face de lui, conscient que la promesse que lui avait fait Midoriko, celle qui avait donné lieu à cette prophétie, était en train de se réaliser…

- Je sais ce que tu te demandes, Arshi… Tu voudrais savoir quel choix je vais faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter…

Elle fit un geste à Rin qui se plaça aux côtés du démon chancelant après un si long sommeil…

- Voici venu le temps du choix…Celui d'éveiller par le banni la force et la puissance pour en devenir maître, celui d'éveiller par la maudite bonheurs et plaisirs pour se l'approprier, ou celui de réunir les êtres séparés pour accomplir le destin de l'équilibre sans gloire aucune. Voici celui que je fais…

Elle se dirigea vers le Goshinboku et plaça sa main sur son écorce

- Apparaît, Tenshi…

Elle recula et une croix lumineuse se dessina sur l'arbre. Peu à peu, de cette lumière sortit une ombre… C'était une jeune femme, les bras et les jambes écartés dans la pose du supplicié, retenue aux poignets et aux chevilles par des chaînes qui la blessaient… Elle était dans un état plus pitoyable encore que celui d'Arshi et n'avait pas reprit conscience…

- TENSHI !

Le youkaï voulut se précipiter mais la main ferme et douce de Rin l'en empêcha… Se tournant vers la fillette, il remarqua son sourire chaleureux et son regard où ne se lisait aucune peur du démon qu'il était. Aussi reprit-il un peu espoir quant au dénouement de cette cérémonie…

Kagome s'avançait vers la jeune femme attachée, la lame au clair… Elle fit à nouveau quelques gestes précis et les chaînes disparurent… Arshi se précipita alors vers la jeune femme d'environ son âge, aux cheveux couleur corbeau… Il l'attrapa alors qu'elle tombait de l'arbre et la déposa délicatement au sol… Son sang se figea soudain lorsqu'il prit son pouls…

- MORTE !

Il se tourna vers Kagome, les yeux emplis de larmes de désespoir et de colère :

- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ?

- Calme-toi, Arshi… Tenshi n'est pas morte, elle dort…

Ces paroles le firent pivoter vers Rin qui s'était agenouillée près du corps tandis que les deux sœurs restaient à l'écart…

- QUOI ?

- Regarde, Rin va te montrer …

Elle prit le Tenseïga sous les yeux ébahis du démon-renard et trancha dans le vide juste au-dessus de la jeune femme… La poitrine de cette dernière se mit alors à se soulever doucement au rythme du sommeil… Arshi s'élança et constata qu'en effet Tenshi dormait et commençait même à se réveiller… Incrédule, il se tourna vers l'enfant…

- Le…le Tenseiga aussi… ?

- Oui ! Inutaïsho-sama a pensé à tout !

- I…Inutaïsho ?

Kagome entra alors dans la conversation en attendant que Tenshi s'éveille

- C'est celui qui a réussi à fabriquer ces sabres et à leur fournir une âme…C'est un Inuyoukaï mort il y a environ 60 ans…

- Je…Je vois…Alors…tout s'est passé…comme elle l'a dit…Mais cette enfant est bien jeune…

- Elle se nomme Rin, elle descend de la même famille …

- Tout s'explique…sauf votre choix, demoiselle Kagome…

- Vous verrez…Attendons que Tenshi se réveille…

- Mais je le suis…

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune femme qui avait ouvert les yeux sans que personne ne s'en rende compte… Arshi la serra alors fort contre lui, à l'en étouffer…

- Tenshi ! Dieu merci, tu es vivante ! J'ai eu si peur !

Ces élans de tendresse firent sourire les quatre humaines mais surprenaient le public clandestin… Quand les deux ressuscités eurent terminé leurs douces retrouvailles, ils se tournèrent vers Kagome que les deux sœurs miko avaient fini par rejoindre :

- Et maintenant, mademoiselle Kagome ?

Celle-ci sourit et se mit à soigner leurs blessures avec l'aide de ses amies…

- Il y a longtemps que mon choix est fait, bien avant la découverte de la prophétie… Je choisis l'Equilibre, cet équilibre dont ce monde a tant besoin…

A ces mots la tombe d'Inutaïsho s'éclaira et des esprits s'en échappèrent pour se placer en cercle autour du petit groupe. Midoriko apparut pour la première fois face à eux et leur sourit tendrement.

- Trois enfants au bord du temps, l'Enfance, l'Adulte et la Vieillesse face à l'enfant élu, la Jeunesse. Ces quatre personnes ont réussi à établir l'équilibre grâce au choix de l'enfant élue…Kagome…Merci….Je te dois des explications…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Midoriko…J'ai compris…Arshi, le démon, et Tenshi, l'humaine s'aimaient d'un amour interdit…Ce furent les tout premiers à franchir le pas mais ils ne parvinrent pas à réunir leurs deux clans…Ils furent battus par leur clan respectifs et abandonnés afin qu'ils meurent…Mais deux personnes ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille…Ce furent vous, qui avez emprisonné Arshi dans le Shikon no tama…Et la miko du village de l'époque, qui en voyant Tenshi ainsi attachée, l'enferma dans l'arbre pour la protéger…C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est exact…Ils représentaient l'équilibre, un équilibre que le monde d'alors n'était pas prêt à recevoir…Alors j'ai fait cette prédiction que vous connaissez toutes… Maintenant il est temps de rétablir l'équilibre… Arshi et Tenshi vont rejoindre les cieux et la tombe d'Inutaïsho retrouvera ses occupants… Tu peux terminer la cérémonie, Kagome…

A ces mots la jeune fille fut très embarrassée… Elle avoua ne pas avoir compris les dernières paroles de la prédiction… A ces mots Midoriko éclata de rire, aussitôt imitée par Arshi, Tenshi et tous les esprits, au grand dam de Kagome confuse…

- Tu n'as donc pas encore compris, Kagome ? Ferme les yeux, songe à cette phrase, et dis-moi ce que tu vois…Fais de même Rin…

Les deux jeunes femmes s'exécutèrent et après un moment rouvrirent d'un coup les yeux et se regardèrent, ahuries… Elles avaient enfin tout compris et la rougeur leur monta au visage…Inuyasha et Sesshoumaru étaient leurs protecteurs…. Midoriko s'en amusa…

- Ah, vous voyez…C'est en y pensant que vous terminerez toutes les deux la cérémonie…Kikyô ?

- Oui ?

- Il est temps, maintenant…

- Je sais …Kagome, Rin, Kaede… C'est ici que je vous quitte…Il est temps pour moi de retourner au royaume des morts…

- Nous comprenons…

En disant ces mots Kagome pleurait mais restait forte. Elle s'estima heureuse d'avoir pu voler ces quelques jours à la mort et elle s'y était attendue… Elle embrassa son amie qui lui demanda en murmure de prendre soin d'Inuyasha puis assista aux adieux de Rin, puis des deux sœurs…

- Adieu, Kaede…

- Au revoir, Kikyô…

Kikyô rendit le shikon no tama à sa nouvelle propriétaire puis se rangea avec les âmes en attendant la fin de la cérémonie…

- Vas-y, Kag'….Et merci pour tout…

Kagome reprit la cérémonie d'une voix tremblante en compagnie deRin:

- Avec dans notre cœur la pensée des deux Protecteurs, la glace et le feu, la fougue et le calme, la noblesse du sang et celui du cœur, moi, Kagome Higurashi…

- Et moi Rin, descendante de cette même famille…

- NOUS CHOISSISSONS L'EQUILIBRE !

Arshi et Tenshi furent entourés de lumière dorée et montèrent en flèche vers le ciel étoilé, aussitôt suivis par Midoriko. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le firmament, de la poussière d'étoile sembla tomber du ciel, comme les étincelles d'un feu d'artifice… Une dernière fois la perle noire brilla et toutes les âmes la regagnèrent, Kikyô y compris… Puis, ce fut le silence et l'aura s'estompa… Kagome rompit le calme la première :

- Vous pouvez sortir, nous savons que vous êtes là…

Très confus, les témoins de la cérémonie quittèrent leur cachette. Kagome et Rin leur souriaient, heureuses du dénouement de cette étrange histoire… Comme dans son rêve, Kagome vit tous ses amis assemblés autour d'elle et elle soupira en s'en apercevant… Elle ne savait si elle devait leur fournir une explication, désireuse de ne pas trahir le secret qu'elle possédait… Elle remit le Tessaïga à Inuyasha qui, en le touchant, reçut comme un décharge électrique qui le fit sursauter. Seuls Kagome et Sesshoumaru s'en aperçurent mais nul ne se douta qu'il venait de se souvenir… se souvenir de la déclaration de Kagome, ce qui lui fit voir clair dans son comportement ces derniers jours.

_- Je suis un idiot… _

Il ne vit même pas que Kagome s'était assise et avait invité les autres à l'écouter. Son frère le lui fit remarquer et il écouta de la bouche de Kagome l'histoire de la prophétie et le rôle joué par son père dans toute cette histoire. Il en resta bouche bée, surpris de découvrir une autre Kagome, une Kagome guerrière quant il le fallait et surtout une Kagome plus mature qu'autrefois…

Lorsqu'elle en arriva à la dernière phrase de la prophétie, elle s'arrêta et regarda Rin qui l'interrogeait du regard. Puis, elle prit la décision de ne pas s'expliquer sur l'identité des protecteurs dont il était question, quoiqu'à l'exception de Sesshoumaru et d'Inuyasha, chacun avait déjà compris la vérité.

Ils reprirent ensuite la route vers Edo, non sans avoir juré le secret sur toute cette affaire. Inuyasha, tourmenté, prit Kagome par le bras et du regard lui demanda à parler, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils se rendirent à la rivière qu'il contemplèrent un instant côte à côte à la lumière de cette lune redevenue blanche. La jeune fille s'assit au sol en se demandant bien ce que lui voulait son compagnon… Celui-ci brisa le silence d'une voix gênée.

- Kagome… Je…Je suis désolé…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ce que tu m'as dit avant de mourir….J'ai…oublié, c'est impardonnable ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal, je…

Kagome le fit taire en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres du Hanyô qui frémit à ce contact.

- Tu n'es pas en faute…C'est…C'est à cause de cette…cette malédiction qui accompagne la prophétie jusqu'à son aboutissement…je suis désolée que tu te sois cru coupable, mais…

-…Kagome…Je…

- Tais-toi, laisse-moi finir… Je voulais te le dire, avant de mourir, mais j'ignorais l'existence de la prophétie…Alors, tu vois, nous sommes quittes…Je t'aime, Inuyasha, et c'est le plus important… tu comprends ?

Oh, oui, il comprenait ! Mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge, trop soufflé par une telle déclaration… Elle lui souriait avec dans les yeux un éclat de tendresse qui le faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il baissa la tête. Il se sentait désarmé et se maudissait de sa timidité… Alors quand il sentit la main de Kagome relever son visage, inquiète de sa réaction, il se demanda s'il était bien digne d'elle… Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Kagome vit dans le regard de son compagnon toute la détresse qu'il ressentait…Pour le calmer, elle fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait : elle se plaça derrière lui et enserra son cou de ses bras en lui parlant doucement dans l'oreille. Cette voix douce et ce souffle chaud surprirent tout d'abord le Hanyô puis firent fondre toutes ses barrières… Il se retourna doucement et serra la jeune fille contre sa poitrine… Elle leva son visage vers lui dans une interrogation muette et reçut pour toute réponse un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime…

Elle se demanda un instant si elle rêvait mais le regard d'Inuyasha lui fit comprendre que non. Doucement, elle l'embrassa à son tour comme pour sceller une promesse…

- Je t'aime aussi, Inuyasha…

Et cette nuit-là, la lune complice veilla sur les deux amoureux qui s'endormirent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre auprès de la rivière. Elle veilla aussi sur un autre jeune couple, Miroku et Sango, qui avaient choisi cette même nuit pour se déclarer l'un à l'autre et qui à leur tour s'endormaient dans la hutte de Kaede…

Un avenir étrange commencerait à l'aube, un avenir où Kagome et Rin tenteront d'établir l'équilibre entre démons et humains avec l'aide des leurs et où d'autres épreuves attendent l'étrange clan qu'ils avaient constitué…Mais, pour l'heure, laissons Kagome et son hanyô adoré dormir en paix… Il sera toujours temps pour eux d'affronter leur destin…Et ensemble, ils y arriveront…

Fin… 

_« L'Equilibre, Imouto, ce n'est pas en y songeant et en priant pour qu'il vienne que tu pourras un jour le voir se réaliser…C'est en t'y mettant de tout ton cœur, en agissant toi-même, que tu le verras surgir au bout du chemin… Et lorsque ce jour-là arrivera, que tu pourras constater ton œuvre, tu comprendras que cet Equilibre entre bien et mal, c'est en ton cœur que d'abord il s'est effectué… » _

-----------------------------------

Wah! C'est la fin!

Ca vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me le dire!


End file.
